


LOS OJOS

by mafe_gazerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blind Castiel, Omega Castiel, Sexual Violence, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafe_gazerock/pseuds/mafe_gazerock
Summary: Castiel, el Omega ciego, es secuestrado, por el Alfa Dean, quien aparentemente no tiene escrúpulos y una extraña obsesión con sus ojosok, esto es una traducción de "the eyes" por saxnaslos resúmenes jamás se me han dado bien





	1. the leash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THE EYES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991507) by [saxnas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas). 



> ok, intente hacer una traducción con mi muy rudimentario ingles y la ayuda de google traductor, creo que es mas un ejercicio para ayudarme a mejorar en mi comprensión del ingles, ademas de haber sabido que el fic original (de idioma polaco) tenia mas de cien capítulos creo que hubiera pensados dos veces antes de querer hacer esto, en fin
> 
> el nombre de la autora es saxnas, y su idioma natal es el polaco, por si alguien quiere leer en el idioma original (;

Cada mañana Dean le ordenaba ponerse la correa. Por lo general, Jo lo sostenía. Ella era más amable que los otros Betas de la manada y era más fácil para ella moverse con velocidad con el omega ciego. Si, tenía un estupendo sentido del olfato y del oído, pero a veces se tropezaba, se atrasaba o perdía el camino, cuando se alejaba demasiado del resto.

 

De esa forma perdió a su familia.

 

Él se perdió.

 

Así que fue interceptado por la manada de Dean Winchester. Lo tomaron, le tiraron al suelo y lo sostuvieron para él, y Dean Winchester, el alfa, lo monto brutalmente. Y al día siguiente le dijo que nunca regresaría a su familia. El no volvería jamás. No volvería con su manada. Ahora tenía una nueva familia. Una nueva manada y un nuevo alfa. Tomaron todas sus cosas. No dejaron ninguna se sus cosas. Le dieron otra ropa. Le lavaron para que perdiera por completo el olor de su vieja manada. El alfa le ordeno que llevara un collar y una correa.

 

Lo mantiene en correa

 

Horrible y humillante, pieza de cuero ancho, rígido con una hebilla de metal y un circulo al que está unido la correa remachada. La primera vez que lo sintió sobre sí mismo, quiso hundirse en el suelo, llorar. Quería desgarrarse la garganta y morir. Pero no hizo ninguna de estas cosas. El instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que su sentido de dignidad.

 

Los primeros días fueron terribles. Dean le quito la correa a Jo y tiro de él. El Alfa lo tomo del cuello, lo obligo a sentarse cerca de sus pies. Dijo que ese era el lugar del Omega, a sus pies.

 

Cas se sentó, porque no tenía otra opción. Mientras estaban de pie, él estaba de rodillas o en cuclillas. A veces él estaba sentado en la hierba, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos, tratando de no pensar en el collar y la correa. Sam, el otro Beta, con quien estaba en contacto, le traía agua y le daba comida y unos de los pocos gestos, que experimento en aquellos días, que podrían decirse amables

 

Algunas veces pensaba en desabrochar el collar y escapar, pero está en terreno totalmente desconocido, y sabía que no había oportunidad de escapar de la manada. Le atraparían y Dean le castigaría. Cas se sentía enfermo cuando pensaba en lo que Dean haría con él en ese caso. Suficiente era lo que hacía con él en el contexto del cuidado y atención

 

Todos los días, antes del amanecer, Cas retrasaba el levantarse de la cama, cada vez más resignado, deprimido y herido. Cada mañana, era cada vez más difícil obligarse a levantarse. Más a menudo pensaba en lo bueno que sería no volver a despertar. Nunca levantarse y no tener que esperar a la noche, y sentir a Dean. Su atención.

 

-¡Mírame!-exigía el Alfa-¡quiero ver tus ojos!¡Mírame!

 

Y Cas levantaba la cabeza, en busca de la fuente de la voz, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos a fin de no provocar la ira del Alfa. No tenía idea de porque era tan importante para Dean, y no trataba de entenderlo. Solo obedecía la orden. Por supuesto, el punto no era que Cas lo mirara. No podía. Sus ojos estaban ciegos.

 

Cas odiaba a Dean Winchester más que a nadie en el mundo. El peor de los lobos que jamás haya conocido. El cruel tirano, el ladrón que lo llevo lejos de su familia. Pero ahora también odiaba sus ojos inútiles. Si funcionaran correctamente, su vida no habría cambiado tan rápidamente, de forma dramática. Nunca se habría perdido. Nunca se habría quedado solo, sin la protección de la manada. Su pudiera ver, reconocería las amenazas y escaparía. Nunca habría sido capturado. Nunca habrían conseguido hacerle daño. Sus ojos lo traicionaron. Sus ojos lo llevaron a esta desgracia. Mala suerte.

 

Él podría arrancalos, si no le asustara el dolor. Terminarlo. Él no los necesitaba.

 

Dean estaba tan interesado en ellos y quería mirarlos, hacía que los odiara más. Eran, irónicamente, la visible evidencia de su debilidad. Burla. Mofa, porque ellos no servían. Gracias a ellos Dean gano, y Cas gano una ventaja pensando en ellos, como si pertenecieran más a el Alfa que a él.  
Él no los quería.

 

Él no quería que nadie viera. Que nadie escuchara. Nadie sintiera. Que nadie oliera el horrible olor, que el asociaba con la violación. Con humillación. Con prisión. ¿Por qué querría permitirles que le tocaran? Quería aislarse, así que mantenía la cabeza baja. Escondía su rostro entre sus manos, se encogía de hombros. Se alejó de todo el mundo. Del Alfa. No podía escapar a el bosque, pero podía escapar hacia lo profundo de su mente.

 

Después de unos días Dean se impaciento. Enfureció. Una noche, se apartó de el uno o dos pasos y Cas ya se alegraba de que por fin lo dejaría en paz, le daría calma, al menos de momento, algunas horas, lo suficiente para que tuviera un poco de sueño, de repente sintió un golpe en la cara, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Se estrelló contra algo -probablemente una silla plegable- golpeando severamente su cadera y costillas.

 

Se puso en cuatro patas, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, cayendo de nuevo cuando apoyo la mano en el taburete y algo se rompió bajo su peso,, rasgando la piel de su antebrazo. Dean no le ayudo. No golpeo de nuevo cuando Cas trato de levantarse, el Omega se encogió para no provocar más violencia. Dean le golpeo una última vez, le tomo por la barbilla y lo levanto bruscamente.

 

‘¡Mírame!’ siseo con los dientes apretados, el Omega sintió el aliento caliente en su cara ‘Maldición mírame!’

 

Y Cas veía. A pesar de que en realidad quería dar vuelta y cerrar los parpados en un gesto de resistencia.

Le temía al dolor.

Así que estaba mirando.

 

A Dean, sin embargo, no le gustaba lo que veía en sus ojos. Él quería algo más, algo que Cas no entendía y no podía darle, así que Dean se enojó más, lo puso de rodillas y codos y abuso de el hasta el amanecer. Al día siguiente Cas no podía dar unos pocos pasos sin quejarse. Jo paro con más frecuencia que antes. Con frecuencia se detenía en los troncos de los árboles para tomar aliento. Descansar los músculos, relajarse. Para explicar a su propio cuerpo que pasaría. Que no era tan malo. Que mejoraría.

Jamás supo mentir.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

El suelo estaba caliente. Las sabanas tenían el olor del suelo, hojas, hongos, agujas de pino y piñas del año pasado, y algo muy etéreo de plumas y piel. Era un aroma agradable, complejo. Calmante. Cas lleno con de ello sus pulmones, saboreandolo, tratando de aislar por completo el olor del Alfa. No era fácil, pero podía hacerlo, si se concentraba lo suficiente, si se lo ordenaba a sí mismo.

 

Paso una mano por la maleza y rompió una ramita. Froto sus dedos en ello y se tocó la nariz. Verde, fresco, ligeramente amargo. El conocía algunas plantas dañinas. Algunos tipos de venenos. Con los cuales nadie se levantaría. ¿Después de eso? Deberías comprobarlo. Podría tratar. Se lamio los dedos. Tal vez uno de ellos, pensó con esperanza.

 

‘Toma un trago…’ la tranquila voz de Sam interrumpió el agradable zumbido y crujido. Cas hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido. ‘Bebe…’

 

Cas se sentó, tirando algo accidentalmente de sus hombros. Lo alcanzo estirando su mano. Era una manta. Alguien le había cubierto con una manta tibia, de lana, ligeramente rugosa, mientras dormía. ¿tal vez Sam? Seguro que había sido Sam. Era bueno con él. Tal vez no era realmente bueno, porque era uno de los secuestradores y era el hermano del Alfa, y el Omega está seguro de que no lo ayudaría a escapar, e incluso (Cas había intentado borrarlo con todas sus fuerzas de su mente) fue quien lo sujeto toda la noche, permitiéndole al Alfa violarlo, la primera de muchas, pero no le volvería a hacer daño. Trataba a su manera de ser amable. Le daba cosas que le ayudaban a sobrevivir. Como ahora.

 

El omega tomo la botella. la puso en sus labios y tomo algunos sorbos hasta que el agua corrió por su barbilla. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y se avergonzó por el inesperado eructo. Se disculpó sintiendo calor repentino en las mejillas.

 

Sam se rió, dijo que estaba bien y le puso una barra de dulce en su mano. Cas llevo los dedos a su cuello, los movió a lo largo de la correa, hasta que sintió la mano de Dean, inmediatamente retiro la mano. Desenvolvió su barra y comenzó a comer, estaba hambriento. Muy hambriento. Mordió en bocados hambrientos y termino la barra en dos mordidas, fuera de control, suspiro decepcionado.

 

De repente sintió un toque en la cabeza, alguien le acaricio el cabello y le dio una segunda barra y luego escucho:

 

‘¡Jo, dale un poco de carne!’

 

Era Dean. Dean le dijo a Jo que le diera un plato de carne caliente recién asada. Cas se concentró y percibió el olor de las hogueras, juego de atrapados, caza, comida, otros lobos, manada. Ellos debían estar dispersos, sentados un poco más lejos, porque no los sentía tan claramente como a el Alfa y Sam y Jo

 

‘Come.’ Dean ordeno y su voz llego desde arriba, pero no como si estuviera de pie. Cas se dio cuenta rápidamente que Dean estaba sentado, tal vez en un tronco, o probablemente en su saco de dormir.

 

Cas comenzó a comer. Escaldando su lengua y dedos. La carne estaba sabrosa y su estómago bastante vacío, los últimos bocados simplemente los trago, apenas mordiéndolos.

 

‘¿Estuvo bien?¿Quieres más?’

 

Cas se preguntó que decir. Hubiese preferido mostrar su honor y negarse, pero entonces aun tendría hambre, y si lo despreciaba, a alguien le importaba? Lo dudaba. Así que asintió con la cabeza y dijo;

 

‘Si por favor’

 

Y le dieron otra porción que comió con más calma. Al final de la comida sintió un toque en el cuello y se petrifico. Se adormeció por completo, sin saber que esperar. Golpes? Patadas? Tiraría de su cuello hasta el suelo? Pero el toque era bastante débil, suave. Dedos se deslizaron en su cabello y de repente Dean se inclinó a su oído diciendo:

 

‘Detuve a la manada porque te quedaste dormido. Los detuve en una parada no programada para que durmieras un poco. Les ordene que cazaran un ciervo y lo azaran para que pudieras comer algo caliente.’

 

Cas giro en dirección de su voz y parpadeo, como en los días en los que veía. Cuando aún podía ver algo. El Alfa había leído su pregunta no formulada en sus ojos ciegos, porque de repente añadió algo con el mismo susurro de antes:

 

‘Nos demoras. Nos retrasaste por tercer día. Estamos en terreno desconocido y detuve a la manada. Por ti’

 

Y de repente Cas pensó en todos los momentos en que el Alfa le dijo que se sentara a sus pies. Tal vez no era otra forma de humillarlo? Tal vez era una oportunidad para que el Omega descansara? Cada vez que le daban agua y comida, podía descansar unos minutos, media hora, una. El Omega llevo vacilantes sus dedos a los labios, pensando en ello seriamente. El Alfa lo hacía apropósito? Detener a la manada por él? Por el Omega ciego y débil, para que pudiera sentarse y recuperar fuerzas para el resto del camino a través del terreno? Era posible que todo fuera por él?

 

El Omega inicialmente rechazo por completo la idea. Era estúpido. El Alfa nunca detendría a la manada por él. Eso era ridículo. Llego a la conclusión por lo que le habían dicho, estaban atrasados porque estaban en terreno desconocido, los preocupa y tienden a parar por eso. Aún quedan uno o dos días de camino, si reducen las para das al mínimo.

 

Mientras dejaran de detenerse

 

Pero cuando comenzó a contar y comparar de nuevo, ahora se detenían con más frecuencia y durante más tiempo que antes. Ayer se detuvieron más que en días anteriores. Tal vez por eso últimamente el tercero al mando esta tan… insistente? No enojado, no. Pero parecía explicarle algo al Alfa. Hablaban en susurros. Acerca de que? Cas no lo escucho, estaba demasiado cansado. Por otra parte, porque debería preocuparse? No eran su manada. Rechazaba pensar así de ellos, porque deberían preocuparle sus planes? O el viaje? Ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigían. Estaba con ellos, porque tenía que estarlo, no porque lo quisiera. Ello no afectaba en lo que estaba pasando.

 

O tal vez así era?

Podría ser por él?

Era ridículo.

El Alfa nunca detendría a la manada por él. Era una manada de veinte personas, tal vez más. Era una manada grande y todos ellos eran veloces. Todo el mundo quería continuar tan rápido como fuera posible para llegar al refugio. En el bosque. Casa.

 

Ellos no tenían que parar. El hermano del Alfa, Sam, podría correr todo el día y noche sin parar, incluso la pequeña Jo. Y el resto, aun lo más viejos. El Omega recordó a su familia, todos eran fuertes, y como lo eran podían correr durante horas, se detenían solo a causa de los cachorros, los heridos y mujeres embarazadas. Pero ninguno de ellos iban en viajes largos, por lo general no había ocasiones en las que se debía hacer. Los Omegas, en cambio, podían viajar en ocasiones así. Omegas con ojos sanos  
No lisiados como él. Dañados que eran… una carga. Cas de repente dejo de respirar. Un súbito pensamiento lo golpeo con más crueldad que los golpes que recibía del Alfa, pensó en que era una carga para su familia. El los atrasaba

 

Tal vez…

 

Tal vez…

 

Cerro los ojos para no permitir que las lágrimas aparecieran, pensó en lo que había descubierto: dejaron que se perdiera? Tal vez… ellos querían que se perdiera? Para liberarlos?

“Nos demoras. Nos retrasaste por tercer día. Estamos en terreno desconocido y detuve a la manada. Por ti” escucho el eco en su cabeza. Extendió la mano en dirección de donde procedía la voz y el intenso olor del Alfa y el calor de su cuerpo. La correa, extendió la mano y toco la del Alfa, con la punta de los dedos

‘Gracias…’ susurro, rompiendo el miedo y el odio que albergaba a el Alfa. No se sentía muy agradecido, pero sentía algo. El sentía que podía decirlo, él quería. No estaba agradecido por lo que había pasado, no tenía que estarlo, no quería agradecerlo. Pero si Dean había detenido a la manada para que pudiera descansar y comer… él estaba agradecido por eso

 

‘Te hice la promesa de cuidarte’ dijo Dean, su voz tenía un tono familiar áspero, ‘Cumplo mi palabra, no?’

Cas retiro su mano y toco su labios de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos en Dean. no podía ver. Ni siquiera a la oscuridad, después de perder la vista. Pero él estaba mirando. Dean suspiro de sorpresa

Esa noche fue más gentil

 

A Cas no le gustaba ni quería lo que Dean hacía con él, su cuerpo dolía, pero había sido un poco diferente. Dean fue más amable, más paciente, no demasiado, pero el Omega sintió la diferencia. Cuando termino el Alfa lo abrazo y… lo beso. No era exactamente lo que Cas quería. Pero sabía lo que pasaría si se negaba. Golpes, patadas, la correa. Y Cas en mucho tiempo pudo dormir sin nauseas, sin rogar al Primer Lobo la muerte mientras dormía

 

Llevaba la correa de nuevo por la mañana, pero esta vez Cas no se indignó. De acuerdo, indignado, pero no mucho. Hace algunos días descubrió que se sentía más seguro con ella, sentía que no se perdería. La correa lo mantiene cerca de alguien, alguien que se adapta sus pasos cortos. Jo nunca tiraba de él, nunca jalo de la correa, no tiraba con impaciencia. Si disminuía la velocidad ella también, si tropezaba esperaba a que se levantara. A veces se acercaba a él y le dejaba parar para recuperar el aliento o lo guiaba a los árboles para que pudiera hacer sus necesidades. Ella le conducía en la dirección correcta cuando perdía el olor del resto de los lobos. La correa determinaba la dirección, podía tomarla a lo largo y Jo sabría dónde estaba

 

No era lo que quería, su tuviera una opción, pero no era así. Si su familia… si alguien de su familia, de su antigua manada le hubiese cuidado así, como ella lo hace… ellos no lo habrían dejado perderse, no lo habrían secuestrado. Nadie lo habría tomado ni lo habrían arrojado al suelo para dejar que al Alfa lo lastimara. No habría habido dolor, nada de esto

Si su familia lo hubiese mantenido cerca como Jo… o Dean

 

Una vez se tragó el nudo, oculto las lagrimas

 

No quería llorar. No frente a ellos, una manada de lobos extraños. No quería que lo vieran. Cerro los ojos. Sus ojos lo traicionaban de nuevo. No podía confiar en ellos. Los ojos de Cas era su punto débil, su propio enemigo. No era de extrañar que Dean quisiera verlos todo el tiempo

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Por la noche, cuando Dean estaba junto a él, le pregunto:

 

‘¿Por qué no eres feliz?¿no es bueno que te cuide?’

 

Cas casi se había ahogado con su propia lengua antes de que se controlara lo suficiente para responder a la pregunta:

 

‘Porque… porque… me mantienes con una correa?’

 

Dean rio, frotando su nariz en el cuello del Omega y comenzó a explicar:

 

‘La correa no es para mí, es para ti. Así no perderás el contacto con quien te cuide’

 

‘Con quién?’ Cas se levantó con un codo. Dean rio más fuerte

 

‘Jo te cuida, es su trabajo, estar cerca de ti. Sam también, pero mantiene su distancia, no eres capaz de correr tan rápido como el, es más fuerte y resistente, es demasiado rápido para ti. Vigila y cuida el área por ti, si alguien nos ataca, ellos cuidaran de ti, te llevaran a un lugar seguro. No voy a perderte, nadie te apartara de mi’ Dean le beso de nuevo

 

El Omega se dejó caer en la cama y se acurruco, pero se sobrepuso al deseo de alejarse más del Alfa. Se colocó de espaldas a la cama llevo se cubrió la nariz con su antebrazo para suprimir el detestable olor. Era la mejor posición posible: le daba cierta comodidad y el Alfa no se sentía ofendido. De hecho, probablemente ni siquiera notaba lo mucho que el Omega intentaba evitarlo. Incluso estando tan cerca

 

‘Me secuestraste’ señalo en voz baja, sin saber si eso provocaría la ira del Alfa y terminaría golpeándolo. Quería tomar la oportunidad, sentía que si habría un momento para decir algo así, era ahora

 

‘Te secuestre’ Dean se puso serio ‘Quería tenerte, desde la primera vez que te vi, en el bosque. Yo tenía que tenerte, lo entiendes? Así que te tome cuando llego la ocasión, fue suficiente con separarte un poco de la manada…

 

‘A... Apártame?’ Cas se tensó y escucho cada palabra

 

‘Los seguimos por su camino y esperamos el momento en que te cansaras. Tu manada no tiene el habito de esperar. Tenías la esperanza de descansar un momento y alcanzarlos, siempre lo hacías, verdad?. Pero yo tenía otros planes’ Dean se incorporó y lo observo fijamente al Omega, paso su mano libre por su rostro, acariciando la frente, el puente de la nariz, la línea de los labios. Paso a su cuello, donde podía sentir el pulso. Así… desnudo y propenso a las lesiones. Si quisiera, podría morder el cuello, la arteria, dejarlo desangrarse. Si quisiera

 

‘Me estabas cazando…’ se dio cuenta Cas, ignorando el dedo errante del alfa en su piel ‘Como un juego’

 

‘¡No!’ confeso energéticamente el Alfa ‘Yo quería tenerte, y te tengo’

 

‘Pero yo… no soy una presa! No lo soy…’ Cas alejo la mano y se sentó ‘No lo soy’

 

Dean también se sentó, se cubrió con una manta dando vuelta para que estuvieran cara a cara

 

‘Eres mío’ dijo, el tono de voz, como él sus gestos, eran posesivos y codiciosos ‘Mío. Yo te quería y ahora te tengo’

 

‘¡Yo no te quiero!’ Cas tratando de empujarlo con sus manos, pero no tenía oportunidad contra el Alfa ‘Me tomaste por la fuerza! Me heriste terriblemente! Sabes que tan terrible? Lo sabes?’

 

El Alfa tomo sus brazos, escucho las quejas y reclamos del Omega, finalmente interrumpiéndolo con impaciencia:

 

‘Tenía que hacerlo. Solo de esa manera podía marcarte como era debido, de lo contrario, tu manada te habría llevado de vuelta, uno de los tuyos pregunto por ti, pero lo mande al diablo. Olías a mí, eres mío y no hay nada que puedan decir’ Dean parecía satisfecho consigo mismo ‘No había tiempo para ceremonias! Tienes que entender, que hice lo necesario’

 

Pero Cas no entendía. No entendía por qué Dean lo había secuestrado, lo separo de su manada y abuso de Cas como si no fuera un ser vivo, solo lo había hecho. Porque lo había hecho?

 

Dean a su vez no entendía lo que preguntaba el Omega. Que era lo quería decir con porque? Lo había dicho claramente: porque quería. Tenía que tenerlo, tenía que tomarlo. De que otra forma explicarlo? Además era irritante que le preguntara, porque siquiera tenía que explicárselo al Omega? Él lo quiso, esa era razón suficiente. Un Alfa no explica, lo toma. Él se adueña, es todo

 

‘Me importas. Nunca te volverás a perder, no voy a dejar que suceda. Nadie más te tendrá, solo yo’ prometió, pensando en que eso tranquilizaría al Omega, que eso era lo que quería escuchar ‘Te quedaras en la manada, ellos ya lo saben’

 

Y había algo en su voz, como una promesa, un compromiso. Cas no sabía qué hacer con ello. Pero si el Alfa pensaba que se arrojaría a sus brazos con gratitud, estaba totalmente equivocado

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Cuando pararon por la tarde se sentó junto al Alfa nuevamente, y esta vez no volvió a perder el tiempo auto compadeciéndose ni tratando de averiguar qué tan humillante era su situación. Trataba de sacarle tantos beneficios como podía: si sentía sed pedía agua, si sentía hambre le daban comida.

 

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba y trato de no escuchar la voz del Alfa discutiendo con los otros dos lobos que Cas ya conocía: Sam y Bobby. Tal vez su postura no había sido tan sumisa como el Alfa lo deseaba, ya que rápidamente lo tomo del brazo y le dijo que se sentara. Cas se asustó, preparándose para recibir el golpe, pero no pasó nada, aparte del hecho de que alguien coloco una manta sobre sus hombros y el Alfa dijo:

 

‘No debes quedarte en el suelo así, entraras en calor cuando continuemos, podrías enfermar’

 

Cas asintió y siguió descansando ahora sobre su manta. Podía sentir la cálida luz del sol en su rostro, después el flujo del viento y reconoció los sonidos de su alrededor, estaban en una ubicación donde los arboles estaban dispersos, tal el borde de algún prado? Sorprendentemente, sonrió para sí mismo

 

Se sorprendió ante eso

 

Se tocó la cara, los labios. Había creído que jamás volvería a sonreír, que nunca encontraría razón para hacerlo, y sin embargo, había sonreído. Era la derrota final y se había entregado a su destino? Tener voluntad de vivir estaba mal? No podía decidir

 

No aun.


	2. JADEANTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean es un maldito idiota
> 
>  
> 
> Cas es el conejito indefenso que adoro ver sufrir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mas pronto de lo que crei :)
> 
> estoy de un humor nostálgico y eso me provoca buenos recuerdos, así que estoy feliz, así que creí que una publicación no hará mal a nadie :3

‘Debemos recortar el camino, llevamos tres días de retraso’ dijo Bobby mirando alrededor del campamento. Todos estaban empacando, alguien apagaba el fuego y cualquier rastro, otro se encargaba de guardar la carne que quedaba y dos estaban discutiendo por una división mas justa de trabajo ‘ no crees que salir del bosque cuanto antes seria lo mejor? Ir mas rápido?’

 

El Alfa se cruzó de brazos sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación

 

‘Tenemos demasiado equipaje’ le recordó ‘Es mejor el camino fácil aun si es lago’

 

Bobby intercambio miradas con Sam que estaba cerca

 

‘Ya hemos hablado de esto!’ el Alfa señalo con su dedo como advertencia. Le hizo una seña a Jo para que se acercara y le entrego la correa a ella. Giro agarrando su mochila y vio al Omega. Aún estaba tumbado sobre la manta, a unos pocos pasos de distancia en el bode soleado del claro. Esta vez no cubría su rostro con las manos, estaba vuelto al sol y… había una sonrisa en su rostro

 

Dean nunca había visto al Omega hacer eso antes, se detuvo y frunció el ceño, olisqueo tratando de recodar. Ese es su olor cuando sonríe, pensó. Era distinto a los anteriores, este olía suave, sin pánico o angustia, que eran por lo general el olor que despedía. El Omega también pareció sorprenderse a sí mismo, lo vio tocarse el rostro, sus cejas se movieron en hacia arriba mientras abría los ojos con gesto sorprendido. Esos grandes ojos azules que magnetizaron a Dean en el momento en que los vio, incluso antes de descubrir que el Omega había quedado ciego siendo apenas un cachorro

 

‘Si nos separamos’ Sammy comento ‘Algunos podrían tomar un atajo con la carga, adelantarían un día completo de camino. El resto podría seguir por este camino’

 

No mencionó que el resto iría el Omega. Los tres sabían perfectamente cuál era la cusa de la demora y porque el Alfa insistía en tomar el camino fácil. Sam no lo menciono para no enojar al Alfa, la última vez Dean se había enojado cuando Bobby dijo que no podrían acampar todas las noches, que cortas paradas serian suficiente para la manada; que podían dormir en cualquier lugar, después de todo, era primavera, además no sería la primera vez que iban en un viaje así, todos estaban listos para algunos inconvenientes

 

‘No separare a la manada’ Dean negó con la cabeza ‘Ya tome una decisión, no lo discutiremos otra vez’

 

Sam y Bobby bajaron los hombros con desanimo pero no se retiraron, Dean rodo los ojos

 

‘Que?’

 

‘Entonces vamos a seguir juntos, no nos dividiremos’

 

‘Eso mismo’

 

‘Atreves de las montañas’ dijo Bobby ‘el cachorro estaría más seguro si salimos de aquí cuanto antes’ murmuro inocentemente

 

Sam oculto una sonrisa, era un astuto argumento. Pero Dean no permitió que lo manipularan

 

‘Se quedaría atrás del grupo, lo está incluso ahora. Por la montaña, cuando el camino se vuelva más complicado, no mantendría el ritmo, un día se convertirá en cuatro y luego comenzara a quejarse’

 

‘Podemos darle algo de tiempo si nos detenemos brevemente por las noches’ Bobby insistió en el tema, pero no sabía si era una buena idea hacerlo, Dean había estrechado los ojos ‘Desempacar y desmontar todas las cosas…’

 

‘Es suficiente’ le interrumpió ‘Ahora me están haciendo perder el mi tiempo y el de todos los demás, deberíamos habernos ido desde hace mucho en lugar de hablar sobre algo que ya tratamos’ termino bruscamente y los dejo mostrando que la discusión había terminado de verdad

 

Se acercó a Jo y al Omega, verifico que la correa estuviera bien puesta y le revolvió el cabello

 

‘Jo, toma la manta’ ordeno, mostrándole a los demás que ya era hora de seguir

 

La manada obedeció en un parpadeo, el Alfa evaluó con la mirada a cada uno de ellos antes de ponerse en movimiento, sabiendo que Jo y el Omega estarían detrás siguiendo a la manada. Era tarea de Jo vigilar al Omega, mientras Sam, el Beta más fuerte y rápido, los cuidaría. Sam era al único en quien Dean confiaba la seguridad de Cas

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

Debía reconocer que Bobby probablemente tenía razón. Dean le había dicho al Omega que era el culpable del retraso, pero, si era franco, la culpa era de Dean, del Alfa, era su decisión. No debería levantar un maldito campamento cada vez que quisiera golpear al jodido Omega. Podría esperar hasta llegar a su hogar o –debido a su nula falta de paciencia- utilizar al Omega según lo que quisiera sin tener que detener a todos. Retroceder de vez en cuando, tomar la correa, darle a Jo tiempo libre o algo así, llevar al Omega a un lugar tranquilo, hacerlo rápido y volver a su posición de liderazgo

 

Bobby tenía razón al preocuparse. Su carga era demasiado valiosa como para permitirse esas comodidades, Dean pensó que la manada estaría bien sin tiendas de campaña ni paradas continuas, con un breve descanso por la mañana sería suficiente. Y que había ocurrido el día anterior? Se había ablandado, debería haber ordenado que despertaran al Omega y seguir adelante en lugar de levantar el campamento y cazar. Había perdido tantas horas! Y porque? Por un Omega?

 

Lo había golpeado la noche anterior, no podía negarlo. Pero y qué? El idiota no era de cristal, ni su cara era de porcelana china. El tenía el derecho de hacerlo! Tenía el derecho a disciplinarlo. No había herido al Omega, no tenía ningún hueso roto ni había sangrado esa ocasión; era lo que Dean pensaba mientas corría enfurecido sintiendo el viento golpear en su rostro

 

De acuerdo, el Omega cojeaba un poco y se mantenía muy por detrás… pero era eso suficiente para tratar de solucionar las cosas con él? Tal vez si reducía un poco la velocidad. Podrían ir un poco más despacio, pero, por que parar a la manada? Era estúpido. Bobby tenía razón. Dean estaba arriesgando a todos por culpa de solo uno. Un Alfa jamás debía cometer ese tipo de errores

 

Habiendo pensado en todo eso, Dean decidió limitar los privilegios del Omega. Ciego y herido como estaba debía adaptarse, esforzarse más, tratar de hacerlo por lo menos. Y que pasaba con todo ese resentimiento últimamente? Porque los reclamos del Omega? Debido a que lo había tomado? Dean se enojó de solo recordarlo. Incluso había tratado de explicarse, como si el Omega lo mereciera! Como si tuviera algo que explicar! Lo más seguro es que el cachorro había tomado demasiada confianza, se había vuelto confianzudo y descarado. Dean le había mimado demasiado, era hora de volver a ser firme. Era hora de enseñar al Omega una lección

 

Quizá ahora?

 

Una pequeña lección… por las nuevas reglas?

 

Dean desacelero, mostrando a Bobby que fuera al frente. La manada era veloz, la carga que llevaban era bastante grande pero mantenían el ritmo, estaba satisfecho por eso. Paso a un lado de Sammy mostrándole que podía alejarse un poco. Sammy corrió más rápido

 

Jo le arrojo la correa en cuanto lo vio y corrió adelantándose, como si pudiera leer la mente del Alfa

 

Por un momento, Dean observo al Omega moverse entre los árboles, asombrosamente ágil para un ciego

 

El Omega lo noto. Frunció el ceño y se detuvo. Tomo la correa y giro la cabeza. Estaba olfateando. Dean sonrió. Él lo sabía, no podía ver pero él lo sabia

 

Bien, así que no habría sorpresa

 

Era una lastima

 

Termino con la distancia que había de dos saltos, tomo las muñecas del Omega y lo empujo contra un árbol. Acerco su mandíbula al cuello del Omega. Uhm, el olor era delicioso. Una vez más, con sabor metálico, irritante y agudo entremezclados. El olor del miedo en otra persona: shock de adrenalina, pupilas dilatadas, respiración irregular, notablemente mas rápida, corazón acelerado…

 

Los dientes de Alfa sobre la piel. Aun no mordía, solo pellizcaba, sentía el pulso del Omega con sus labios, podía sentir el fluir de la sangre. La suave piel del cuello entre sus dientes, tan vulnerable, tan indefenso. Tan fácil de matar…

 

Dean dejo que el deseo ganara, cerro sus mandíbulas

 

No demasiado

 

Solo un poco. El Omega se quejó, tratando de alejar al Alfa, pero no era necesario. No pasaría nada, no había peligro en lo absoluto, no era un ataque. Dean respiro con fuerza, entre un rugido y murmuro, para calmar al Omega. No había peligro, solo dejaría un hematoma. Una marca pequeña, una seña de propiedad. Una de las muchas con las que Dean quería adornar el cuerpo del Omega

 

Pero no ahora

 

No sería todo a la vez. La manada estaba avanzando, no podía retrasarse mucho. Tenía que hacerlo de prisa. Dean empujo al Omega hasta dejarlo de rodillas, sosteniendo sus muñecas con una mano, empujo con su piernas al Omega contra un árbol, presionando su espalda dolorosamente contra la corteza irregular y áspera. La corteza no era suave ni mullida como las mantas en la cómoda cama en la tienda de campaña. El Omega lucho por liberarse, quería gritar, pero quien lo ayudaría? Ni siquiera había leñadores cerca. Nadie de la manada le ayudaría. Era inútil, un esfuerzo inútil que solo lo cansaría

 

Dean no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que gastara energías. El Omega necesitaría sus fuerzas, no habría paradas para descansar, ni dormir. Debía mantener el ritmo, debía adaptarse a su nueva familia. Y a sus nuevos deberes

 

Dean forzó al Omega a abrir la boca, introduciendo sus dedos en ella hasta la garganta, explorando, viendo hasta donde podía entrar sin el reflejo de nauseas. No es que le importara o algo, más bien probaba si el Omega apretaría los dientes, eso era los que preocupaba al Alfa. Pero Cas solo trataba de retirar la cabeza. Su lengua se retorcía bajo los dedos del Alfa y eso era invitación suficiente para remplazar los dedos por otra cosa

 

El Omega no veía, pero lo supo. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, para tratar de alejar al Alfa, pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad. No podía contra lo que tenía en la boca. Algo demasiado grande y rígido, no cabía en su boca, pero el Alfa empujaba y empujaba, forzándolo en su garganta. Sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, porque el Omega no podía respirar, se sofocaba, se estaba ahogando. Trataba de mantenerse firme, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando. La sangre fluía a sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, sus dedos seguían en un puño. El Omega luchaba por respirar, intentando gritar con desesperación. Quería que el horror terminara, pero cada vez que el Alfa se deslizaba fuera volvía de nuevo con un movimiento de cadera más profundo y rápido

 

El Omega comenzó a sentirse mareado. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Los pulmones no recibían suficiente oxígeno, la sangre dejaba de bombear por su cuerpo. La presión disminuía, el reflejo de supervivencia desapareció

 

El Alfa forzó su pene más profundo, a su garganta, golpeando el paladar en la parte posterior de su boca. El Omega no podía hacer nada más que rendirse, aceptar lo que sucedía. Intentar sobrevivir

 

Una ola de líquido caliente fluyo a su estómago…

 

Un momento después el Alfa se alejó. Sus brazos libres al fin, cayeron sin fuerza, hormigueaban como si estuvieran recibiendo una descarga eléctrica. El Omega paso saliva y tomo cuantas respiraciones profundas. Venció al dolo en los brazos e intento limpiar el líquido de sus labios pero el Alfa volvió a tomarlo de las manos, se inclinó y dijo: ‘Déjalo, lo prefiero así’

 

‘Te prefiero así’ Dean repitió, mirando la cara del Omega. Estaba observando con satisfacción, viendo sus labios rojos e hinchados, húmedos de saliva y esperma, las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, llenos de lágrimas. Pero a quien le importaba, a Dean no le molestaba ver al Omega llorar. Llorar no había matado a nadie

 

‘Mírame! Mírame!’ alzo la voz y Cas se estremeció pero abrió los parpados, tratando de cumplir la orden. Estaba temblando, conmocionado y asustado

 

Dean le miro a los ojos. Esos increíbles ojos azules. Magnéticos. Su debilidad. No podía escapar de ellos, quería verlos todo el tiempo; se enojaba cuando el cachorro estúpido los cubría o apartaba la mirada. Como si le fuera posible negarle algo al Alfa. Cualquier cosa

 

Ahora no había rechazo. Estaba inerte, mirando, un momento después Dean se había inclinado sobre él, llevando su nariz a donde había dejado la marca con sus dientes. No resistió la tentación. Lamio a lo largo del cuello del Omega. Llego a la piel suave tras la oreja, presiono la nariz contra el cabello y respiro hondo… suspiro. Oh, era tan bueno! Tan bueno!

 

El Omega no trato de detenerlo, no hizo nada para detener a Dean. solo se mantuvo de rodillas y a Dean le gusto eso. Así debía ser, era lo correcto. Fue más fácil de lo que había pensado. Pensó en las nuevas reglas, no había necesidad de detener a la manada, no era necesario levantar un campamento, ni mantas. El Omega estaría disponible sin todo ese alboroto

 

Dean se levantó y tiro de Cas, lo empujo para que avanzara. Observo al sol, evaluando el tiempo, había tomado tiempo, pero los alcanzarían. Obligo al omega a esforzarse, no más privilegios para el chico

 

Luego de haber comenzado, se pusieron al día con la manada. Jo apareció en el momento perfecto, Dean le arrojo la correa y le señalo hacia adelante, Jo asintió para confirmar que lo entendía. Con renovadas energías, más ligero y satisfecho, el Alfa corrió entre los arboles hasta el frente de la manada. Llamo la atención de Bobby e indico que todo está bien. Todo bien

 

Jodidamente bien, pensó

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

El Omega estaba corriendo tras de Jo, pensando en una cosa. Como poder atar la correa y como hacer un lazo, y en si la cuerda colgada de una rama mantendría su peso el tiempo suficiente, al menos hasta que el Omega muriese

 

Por la noche, cuando todo el mundo durmiera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer hasta aquí n.n
> 
> no planeaba publicar tan pronto, pero tuve un ataque de nostalgia y cuando termine de ver shaman king pensé, porque no?
> 
>  
> 
> comentarios bienvenidos :)
> 
> para quejas y/o sugerencias, twitter @mafefujoshi


	3. PLAN BRILLANTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas se precipita en sus decisiones, Dean sigue siendo un patán, Sam intenta ser mediador, y simplemente amo a Jo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, no mentiré, planeaba subirlo hace un par de días, pero tenia que ponerme al corriente con naruto shippuden, y básicamente he vagueado con algunos mangas y hojeado algunos libros que deje inconclusos, pero juro por toda mi colección de juguetes de star trek, que no demorare mas de una semana por capitulo (en caso de que eso pase, tal vez es porque caí en coma o algo por el estilo :3  
> es una promesa a las tres personas que leen esto y comentan
> 
> por cierto la autora original Saxnas, esta muy feliz por los comentarios que han dejado, le parece genial que hablahispanos lean su trabajo (de locura considerando que ella es polaca n.n)

La tarde paso y la noche llego. Cas lo supo por el cambio de temperatura, el sonido de las aves y el olor del bosque. Dean no había detenido a la manada, ni siquiera para un breve descanso. Cas estaba agotado y Jo, a diferencia de antes, no le permitió quedarse atrás. Cuando la correa volvió a tensarse entre ellos retrocedió y dijo: ‘No podemos detenernos, ya estamos muy atrasados’

 

‘Tengo que… descansar…’ jadeo, inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en las rodillas ‘Yo solo… no puedo… respirar…’

 

‘Lo se’ ella lo miro y le toco el brazo ‘De verdad me gustaría ir más despacio, pero debemos mantener el ritmo, vamos, en serio necesitamos…’

 

‘Cuando… acampamos?’

 

‘No esta noche, lo siento’ ella dijo con simpatía ‘la orden del Alfa es mantenernos en movimiento, ya estamos retrasados y no quiere perder más tiempo. Por favor levántate… Cas? Por favor… tenemos que seguir adelante y alcanzar a los demás’

 

Cas se detuvo por un momento, solo para dejar que las palabras penetraran por completo, tratar de comprenderlas plenamente. No habría campamento? No irían a dormir? Entonces no sería capaz de ocultarse entre los árboles, con la correa en sus manos… Como es que realizaría su plan? Lo tenía todo planeado! Espero por el! Contaba con ello! Tenía que haber una parada. Tenía que haberla! O perdería su oportunidad de terminar con todos sus problemas…

 

‘Tenemos que acampar!’ lloro con repentina desesperación ‘Tenemos que hacerlo!’

 

‘Escucha, sé que estás cansado pero…’

 

Cas se sentó en el suelo

 

‘Levántate’ ella puso su mano en el hombro ‘Debemos alcanzar a la manada’

 

‘No’

 

Jo se quedó inmóvil. El Omega se cruzó de brazos y bajo la cabeza, no en señal de sumisión, si no en resistencia pasiva

 

‘No me moveré’ él dijo ‘No lo hare. Me quedare aquí’

 

‘Que?’ se agacho junto a él, viéndolo a la cara ‘De que estas hablando? No puedes…’

 

‘Si puedo. No me moveré de aquí’ apretó la mandíbula ‘Yo no iré a ninguna parte. Quieres irte? Vete, yo me quedo’

 

‘Pero la manada…’ Jo parpadeo con incredulidad ‘el Alfa ordeno…’

 

‘Entonces ve! Tráelo aquí!’ propuso con súbita excitación, soltó los brazos y busco con sus manos la correa, arrancándola de sus manos ‘Esperare aquí! Ve, tráelo, yo esperare!’ dijo encantadoramente, casi sonriendo ‘Y bien? Anda, vamos, yo esperare aquí, a ambos!’

 

Jo suspiro, no creía que fuese una buena idea. Se puso de pie, vacilo, viendo al Omega y luego en dirección a la manada, habían avanzado demasiado, ya no los escuchaba. Se habían quedado solos, en un bosque oscuro y desconocido. Se estremeció

 

‘El Alfa me desollara si te dejo aquí, soy responsable de tu seguridad. No te dejare solo, no puedo, entiendes?’ ella protesto con algo de pánico ‘Vamos Cas, levántate, tenemos que irnos ahora!’

 

‘Puedo quedarme! Me mantendré en silencio, aquí no hay nadie, y además, el hermano del Alfa, Sam, esta alrededor, puedo sentirlo, lo huelo… esta bien? El esta cerca, así que no estaré realmente solo, no exactamente’ trato desesperadamente de convencerla. Tenía que hacerlo! Si tan solo Jo siguiera avanzando un poco, dejándolo unos cuantos minutos sería capaz de poner en marcha su plan! Había muchos árboles cerca y tenía la correa. Nadie podría detenerlo. Todo lo que necesitaba eran unos pocos minutos para llevar a cabo su brillante y simple plan. Y entonces todo habría acabado, no más dolor, no más miedo. No más Dean Winchester. Solo tenía que convencer a Jo de que lo dejara solo por unos estúpidos minutos. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba! Un par de minutos!

 

‘Sam!’ ella dijo con alivio ‘Claro. Tienes razón! Le diré que vaya por el Alfa’

 

 

‘No!’ el Omega lanzo hacia ella, tirándose de rodillas, tomando su manos implorante ‘No pierdas el tiempo, hazlo tú, corre. Voy a esperar a aquí! Te lo prometo! Te esperare aquí!’ Prometió fervientemente, tartamudeando y tropezando con sus propias palabras. Jo se mantuvo completamente inmóvil y sorprendida. El Omega le estaba suplicando

 

Ella miro a su alrededor preocupada, como si alguien pudiera escucharla, pero ella quería que él lo entendiera

 

‘Alfa me rasgaría la garganta si te dejo solo, me matara si algo te pasa mientras se supone que te cuido, llamare a Sam’ decidió finalmente

 

El Omega se apartó de ella, retrocedió y se sentó en el suelo. Quería llorar. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Jo no lo dejaría solo, así que no podría finalizar con un último acto de desobediencia. Peor que eso, cuando Sam regresara con el Alfa, sin duda lo castigaría una vez más. Porque no lo haría? Siempre lo castigaba

 

Y en efecto, el Alfa llego con Sam después de no más de diez minutos, estaba furioso. No se había dado cuenta de lo retrasados que estaban. Envió de inmediato a Jo con la manada para detenerlos y evitar que la distancia aumentara. No se detendrían demasiado ni levantarían un campamento, solo serían unos minutos, arreglaría el problema y lo haría rápido. Miro al Omega, furioso por haberlo obligado a intervenir

 

‘Otro ataque de histeria?’ pregunto bruscamente ‘Levántate idiota y sigue andando. Deja de jugar y perder el tiempo’

 

‘No’

 

‘Que?’ Dean levanto las cejas ‘Creo que escuche mal. Repítelo lo que dijiste’

 

Sam puso sus puños en sus caderas, observando al Omega atentamente

 

‘No voy ir a ninguna parte. No voy a levantarme, no iré, no la hare’ el Omega murmuro, esforzándose tanto como podía para mantener el valor. Lo que quedaba de él. La cercanía del Alfa lo abrumaba. Su corazón galopaba sin control en su pecho. Estaba asustado. Estaba aterrado. Aun así, se esforzó por mantener su voz, por no dejarla romperse, trato de controlarse, fortalecer su voz para que sonara más firme ‘No iré a ninguna parte contigo!’

 

‘Oh, no, no escuche mal’ el Alfa lo tomo del brazo y lo puso de pie ‘Mírame! Mírame!’

 

El Omega se estremeció y tal vez incluso mojo sus pantalones (un poco) por el miedo, pero coloco amabas manos en el pecho del Alfa y lo empujo, se alejó de el como una liebre asustada

 

‘NO LO HARE!’ grito ‘No voy a mirar! No quiero hacerlo! Estoy ciego, idiota!’

 

Deseo poder ver al Alfa. Debía ser una extraña vista la sorpresa total en su rostro, en shock, probablemente más sorprendido que enojado. Al menos de primer momento. Y entonces Sam intervino, interponiéndose entre su hermano y el Omega, diciendo ‘De acuerdo, el pequeño está agotado. Probablemente le azúcar en su sangre bajo y está delirando, estúpido cachorro. Quizá este deshidratado. Creo… esta… seguro que esta deshidratado y sabes…’ hablaba rápido y más fuerte de lo habitual, dando un paso atrás, empujando al Omega lejos del Alfa

 

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Jo regresaba y le grito

 

‘Jo, trae agua! Date prisa! Vamos date prisa, dale a Cas un poco, ok? Dean el cachorro no está acostumbrado a andar distancias tan largas, y hoy recorrimos una gran distancia. Recuerdas cuando Garth estuvo deshidratado como Cas lo está ahora? Fue en Wyoming, recuerdas? El balbuceo las mismas cosas sin sentido, recuerdas?’ Sam hablo y hablo, extendiendo los brazos para cubrir al Omega ‘O tal vez fue en Idaho? Jo, tú lo recuerdas? En cualquier caso, el lucia igual! Incluso son de estatura similar, vez! Delgado y tan.. pequeño…’ Sam hizo una mueca de desprecio exagerada, haciendo hincapié en lo frágil y débil que era el Omega ‘Y esta de aquí es en realidad muy enano. No es de extrañar que casi colapse y pierda el conocimiento’

 

‘No se ve a punto de desmayarse…’ Dean señalo con ira

 

‘Claro, seguro… no ahora, pero apuesto que estuvo cerca de hacerlo. Tiene que ser la deshidratación y el nivel de azúcar… necesita un poco de agua y algo para comer. Después de que coma algo va a estar como nuevo! Jo, con un demonio dale esa maldita agua!’

 

Jo parpadeo, como saliendo de un trance y se precipito a él con una botella. Cas la aparto de un manotazo y paso por debajo del brazo de Sam

 

‘No estoy delirando! No estoy hablando tonterías! No estoy deshidratado! Simplemente no iré a ninguna parte!’ dio un paso a atrás, busco la hebilla del collar y se lo quito, arrojándolo al Alfa con toda la ira reprimida de las últimas dos semanas ‘Tú no eres mi Alfa! No tengo porque escucharte! No tienes derecho a darme ordenes!’

 

Sam lo tomo en un abrazo desde atrás, levantándolo, en un giro de noventa grados a la derecha. Era todo lo que podía hacer por él, para protegerlo del Alfa. Jo salto asustada cayendo al suelo

 

‘Dean!’ grito Sam, tratando de proteger al Omega y evitar que su hermano mayor lo dañara. Estiro un brazo para alejarlo, el Alfa gruño bestialmente, mostrando sus afilados dientes, viendo directamente al Omega, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza de un solo golpe ‘Dean… el está agotado… no lo lastimes…’ dijo con toda la calma que podía ‘déjalo descansar y se disculpara. Por favor? Dean? déjame y a mí y a Jo cuidar del cachorro, está bien? Está cansado y asustado… por favor? Alfa?’ pregunto en tono sumiso, dispuesto a todo momento a mantenerse en calma. El Alfa era su hermano, por supuesto, era una ventaja, pero cuando un Alfa está enojado es impredecible. Podría hacer cualquier cosa, y después arrepentirse, pero los daños ya estaban hechos. Algunas acciones no se pueden remediar, era mejor mantener la calma y no abusar de su paciencia

 

La respiración del Alfa se había normalizado. Jo suspiro y comenzó a levantarse sacudiéndose las hojas y la tierra. Sam relajo los brazos alrededor del Omega, no quería asfixiarlo accidentalmente en medio de todo este drama. El Omega aún era un cachorro, no era un lobo adulto, era solo un chico asustado que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Porque un enorme lobo malvado lo había tomado, a donde iban, porque el Alfa era tan irritable y temperamental?

 

Tal vez debería explicarle un poco? Pensó Sam, y súbitamente el Omega salió de su agarre intentando llegar al Alfa, aparentemente con la intención de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas

 

‘Maldita sea!’ Sam atrapo a Cas tomándolo por las muñecas y el cuello, lo arrastro unos pasos hacia atrás, empujándolo hacia el árbol más cercano, dejándolo en el suelo. Se interpuso entre él y Dean, sus manos se posaron en el pecho del Alfa, no lo empujaba, simplemente impedía su avance ‘Dean, Dean! escúchame, yo voy a encargarme de él, lo prometo. Dean, danos cinco minutos, está bien? Por favor, solo necesitamos unos minutos. Por favor!’ le suplico

 

‘Tienes veinte minutos, o yo lo arreglare’ el Alfa gruño mirándolo seriamente, con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula apenas se movió. Jo podía jurar por su vida que de no ser por Sam o Bobby, nadie sería capaz de detener a Dean, de no ser por ellos las cosas no terminarían así… sin derramar sangre. El pequeño y estúpido Omega se había metido en problemas. Problemas innecesarios

 

‘Entendido! Gracias! Veinte minutos. Es más que suficiente, esta prefecto, gracias Dean. era todo lo que quería pedir’ dijo Sam con gratitud ‘Nos ocuparemos de esto, vamos a remediarlo. Gracias Dean’ espero hasta que el Alfa les dio una última mirada y regreso al su posición de liderazgo. Luego se volvió hacia el Omega

 

‘Estás loco?’ dijo entre dientes, se acercó y se agacho junto a él ‘Amenazar a un Alfa?! Qué demonios pensabas?! Podría haberte matado niño! Estas demente o algo así?! Que está mal contigo?!’

 

Cas abrió la boca como si fuese a hablar, pero desistió luego de un momento. Se levantó con ayuda del árbol. Había tenido suerte que el árbol tuviera musgo y algunos arbustos alrededor cubriendo las raíces, así solo obtuvo algunos raspones y moretones en lugar de cicatrices y huesos rotos. Apretó los puños y gruño con furia contenida

 

Sam suspiro y froto su cara

 

‘Jo, dale agua y una barra de chocolate. Tenemos que ponerlo en pie de alguna manera, estamos cortos de tiempo, tenía la esperanza de que nos diera cuarenta minutos, o una hora’

 

‘Veinte minutos es mejor que nada’ ella dijo estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo del Alfa molesto ‘Bien, eso fue completamente imprudente’ le dijo al Omega

 

El Omega no respondió. Aún estaba de rodillas, apoyándose en sus manos, murmurando algo entre dientes. Como si estuviera en shock, pensó ella, tomando la mochila con comida y mantas y algunas otras cosas

 

‘Luces miserable, necesitas sentarte y descansar’ miro críticamente al Omega, con la ayuda de Sam se las arreglaron para sentarlo en una manta

 

‘Wow…’ Sam desenvolvió la barra de dulce y casi la forzó en la boca de Cas ‘Que alboroto! Oh, por el Primer Lobo! Tenías que hacer de esto un infierno? Entiendo que estás cansado, pero todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar! Simplemente podrías haber preguntado!’ dijo entregándole una botella de agua ‘Si te sentías mal, porque solo no le pediste más tiempo? Estoy seguro que te habría dejado, quizá te habría dado una hora para dormir

 

‘No, estas mintiendo! Él no lo habría hecho!’

 

‘Y como lo sabes?’ Jo se arrodillo junto a él y comenzó a masajear sus músculos adoloridos ‘El no ha sido tan malo, ayer nos ordenó detenernos y levantar el campamento cuando se dio cuenta de que tenías sueño. Sam tiene razón, debiste haberlo pedido, pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso, tú lo enfureciste, ya no tiene sentido que le preguntes…’

 

‘Fue una estúpida decisión!’ Sam la interrumpió bruscamente ‘No puede levantar las manos contra tu Alfa! Está prohibido! No lo vuelvas a hacer jamás, y mañana vas a disculparte, él se calmara, eso espero, y te dejara acercarte. Te disculparas y prometerás no volver a hacerlo, de acuerdo?’ desenvolvió otra barra de dulce ‘Come, debes reponer energías’

 

‘No, no lo haré’ el Omega giro el rostro como un niño malcriado ‘Y no me disculpare. Yo no te pedí que me salvaras. Déjame morir de hambre aquí o me puedes asesinar, no me importa. Hazlo, mátame, no me importa! O puedo hacerlo yo mismo! No tienes que sentarte esperarme y cuidarme. Vete, no quiero nada de ti! No quiero tu agua, tus dulces, nada! Puedes llamarlo y que vuelva para que me mate! No tienes que esperar veinte minutos, llámalo ahora, justo ahora, no pierdas más tiempo y llámalo! O déjame hacerlo yo mismo! Así podrás volver con tu manada y con tu Alfa!’

 

‘Qué? De que estas hablando?’ Sam se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras. Porque este cachorro era tan tonto? Tan terco ‘Deja de decir que quieres morir! Y no solo es mi Alfa! Es nuestro Alfa! También es tu Alfa! Y es tu manada! Estamos juntos, somos una familia ahora. Anda, toma y come otro dulce, como postre tendrás chocolate! O frutos secos si los prefieres, o ambos, eh? Te gustan los dos, cierto?’ trato de cambiar de tema, distraer a el Omega de sus deseos de muerte, a Sam no le gusto lo que había escuchado y decidió que se lo contaría a Bobby, consultarlo con él, antes de decírselo al Alfa. Bobby era más racional, no tan emocional como Dean, él podría aconsejarles que hacer con este… pequeño idiota

 

‘Tengo miel!’ dijo Jo alegremente ‘Te gusta la miel?’ saco de su pesada mochila una frasco y comenzó a abrir el frasco, se lo entrego junto con una pequeña cuchara y siguió masajeando. Cas frunció el ceño. Él no estaba feliz con lo que habían dicho, no quería dulces ni frutos secos, ni miel… si le gustaba la miel! Le gustaba la miel, los frutos y el chocolate! Antes de todo esto, antes de Dean Winchester

 

‘No me toques!’ dejo el frasco de miel en el suelo y le aparto las manos ‘No voy a seguir corriendo, no me moveré de aquí. Te lo dije y lo dije en serio, él puede matarme, déjalo hacerlo, llámalo ahora, no después no mañana, sino ahora…’ el repitió obstinadamente

 

‘Por el Primer Lobo!’ Sam levanto las voz con ira ‘Él no va a matarte! Te gritara cuanto quiera y entonces te follara, si eso lo que temes! Ahí tienes tu única opción!’ le toco el pecho con un dedo ‘Ahora como y bebe tanta agua como puedas, Jo te dará un masaje después seguiremos a la manada y seguiremos corriendo hasta que Dean ordene lo contrario y eso no pasara dentro de horas, especialmente mientras siga enojado contigo! Así que será mejor que aproveches esos veinte minutos para poner en orden toda tu porquería. Jo y yo te cuidaremos pero debes ayudarnos con eso, de verdad debes intentar dejarnos hacerlo, si no quieres terminar con bonitos tonos azul y negro por todo tu cuerpo. Créeme, no quieres eso, lo que te ha hecho hasta ahora, no es nada comparado con lo que te puede llegar a hacer si de verdad llegas a molestarlo con tus pequeños actos de rebeldía, él podría ponerse realmente violento si eso llegara a pasar’ Sam estaba completamente serio ‘Tal vez no estés de acuerdo con esto, pero él te tuvo consideración, incluso cuando intentaste golpearlo! Cualquier otro lobo, un Beta terminaría desangrándose por la garganta rasgada y sin embargo, aquí estas, descansando y con dulces. Pero nunca, jamás, vuelvas a atacar a tu Alfa!’ insistió ‘A menos de que seas más grande y fuerte que él. Si lo fueses podrías retarlo a una pelea, y sería mejor que lo ganases, y si lo hicieras, te convertirías en el Alfa, y si pierdes, la manada destrozaría lo que quedara de tu cuerpo’ dijo una vez más ‘No quiero romper tu corazón, pero como Omega no tienes la más mínima posibilidad en una confrontación contra un Alfa, incluso si es un Alfa incapacitado y viejo. Pero este es Dean Winchester. El Dean Winchester. El que no se anda con juegos, el que lidera a veinte lobos, no lobos cualquiera, algunos de ellos podrían tener su propia manada. Bobby fue alguna vez el Alfa, pero se retiró, crees que cualquier persona podría dirigir una manada donde algunos son tan fuertes como un Alfa? A los que alguna vez lo fueron? O a los que tienen el potencial para serlo? Crees que es fácil liderar y mantener el orden? Dean es el líder de esta manada y no se convirtió en Alfa así sin más, él es nuestro líder, somos una familia, Cas. Lo entiendes? Y este no es un simple paseo, no es por la puta experiencia de una expedición en un terreno que no conocemos mientras llevamos una carga muy…’ se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo comprometedor ‘Um…una carga muy pesada. Y entiendo que no estas feliz, de verdad lo entiendo! En serio! Lo siento por ti! Perdiste a tu familia y te reclamaron… de una forma muy cruel, lo admito, y ahora… las cosas son como son. Tienes que aceptar las cosas como son, tuviste mala suerte! Pero no es el maldito fin del mundo, podría ser peor, créeme. Así que levantaras tu trasero y dejaras de lado los berrinches! Mañana por la mañana te disculparas, reafirmaran el reclamo, luego vas a esperar a que te dé una señal de que puedes acercarte, entonces iras y pedirás de una forma más amable y educada lo que necesitas, descanso, sueño y alimentos, lo que sea, lo entiendes? Te pregunte, lo entiendes?’

 

’Lo entiendo’

 

Sam suspiro de nuevo, acaricio la mejilla del omega, paso una mano por su cabello y le dio unas palmaditas con afecto en la nuca

 

‘Ya lo veras, él no te negara nada. Por la mañana su humor será otro, y estará de acuerdo con todo lo que le pidas’ trato de animarlo un poco, de consolarlo ‘Tal vez incluso te permita dormir

 

El omega finalmente asintió con la cabeza, tomando la barra de chocolate y comiéndola obedientemente. Sam le dio una suave palmada en el hombro y tomo el collar. El Omega escucho el tintineo de la hebilla y sin instrucciones presento su cuello, para que Sam pudiera colocarlo

 

‘No te fuerces demasiado, no es necesario que estés al paso de la manada, solo debes mantener el ritmo, voy a estar cerca de ti, no tienes por qué preocuparte’ Sam ofreció como ofrenda de paz lo que pudo ‘Trata de mantener fuerza, detente si es necesario, pero se breve, está bien? Más vale corto pero frecuente, que largo y menos ponto. Me quedare cerca de ti, voy a trata de convencer a Dean para que vayamos un poco más lento, es de noche y corrimos todo el día, estoy seguro de que todos quieren ir un poco más lento. Nos las arreglaremos, solo son unas horas más hasta el amanecer y luego, probablemente, acamparemos, bien?

 

El Omega asintió de nuevo

 

Su plan solo se había retrasado un poco, pensó en voz baja. Tarde o temprano, encontraría la oportunidad, solo necesitaba una. Tal vez incluso antes del amanecer, si tal vez. Pero no iba a disculparse con el Alfa. Tenía que ser inteligente, tenía que fingir que Sam lo había convencido, estar en calma bajo su vigilancia

 

Esto solo había sido un pequeño contratiempo en su plan

 

Bebió el ultimo sorbo de agua y agradeció a ambos, poniéndose de pie

 

‘Estoy listo’ dijo ‘Lo estoy’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer :)


	4. EL HITO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien, creo que no tarde mucho en actualizar  
> no tengo mucho que decir, puesto que mi cerebro quedo seco de ideas :3  
> espero no tener faltas de ortografía (note algunas en los capítulos anteriores)  
> y espero que la adaptación en este capitulo no sea tan fatal como creo, tuve unos pocos problemas con las ultimas tres palabras (literalmente) y estuve tentada a dejarlo en ingles, porque se escucha y se ve mejor, pero ya que estoy en el terreno de la adaptación, pensé, "porque no? no puede ser tan malo como el fatídico "-Hold the Door-"que nos dieron en español"

Sam pidió a Bobby correr juntos un poco por detrás de la manada, para poder hablar con el cara a cara, con discreción, sin que nadie los estuviera escuchando. No se trataba de mantener secretos a Dean, pero prefería consultarlo con el miembro más experimentado y racional de la manada, antes que decirle a su temperamental hermano mayor. Solo quería saber si debía comenzar a preocuparse por el Omega, estaba comportándose de manera extraña y pensaba en morir… algo andaba mal con él, Sam se sentía inquieto y preocupado “podría no ser nada”, pensó, tratando de tranquilizarse

 

Bobby lo escucho con calma e hizo algunas preguntas, Sam lo vio en su rostro, simplemente lo sabía, sabia del problema que se acercaba

 

‘Sabía que terminaría así!’ dijo Bobby, esquivando en un tronco y bebiendo de su cantimplora ‘Maldita sea!’

 

‘Pero si se disculpa, Dean podría…’ Sam comenzó

 

Esperaba que la promesa que le había hecho al Omega se cumpliera, que el mal humor de Dean se esfumara y aceptara la disculpa, para mostrar su generosidad y su gran corazón que ocultaba tras todas esas capas de severidad y dureza. Usualmente aprovechaba esos momentos para permitir y cumplir algunas peticiones de los miembros de la manada, le gustaba que todos se sintieran cómodos y seguros. Por lo que Sam podía recordar, Dean jamás castigaba a nadie sin una buena razón, no negaba nada que pudiera dar, era justo e imparcial. Podía ser duro, sí. Violento, sí. Exigía lealtad y obediencia, pero les daba libertad y privacidad, a menos que eso pusiera en riesgo a la manada. No presionaba ni intervenía a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Y siempre les dejaba opción, quedarse y obedecer las reglas, o irse. Y nadie lo se había ido hasta ahora, no desde que Dean se había convertido en el líder de la manada, en realidad se les habían unido más miembros en los últimos cinco o seis años, porque eran una buena manada, una familia y habían decidido pertenece a los Winchester

 

Excepto el Omega, él no lo quería, no lo pidió. Fue reclamado por la fuerza, y el acto fue terrible, horrible, terror puro para el ciego y joven Omega. Sam pensó con culpabilidad, que la situación del Omega empeoraría luego de que Bobby y el hicieran los comentario de lo lento que avanzaban, y como detenía a la manada entera. Dean no mostro interés en sus opiniones, pero aparentemente los tomo en consideración y los encontró razonables, ya que desde el día anterior no había ordenado levantar el campamento y ni detenerse más prolongadamente. Evidentemente estaba tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido “a costa del Omega, pobre cachorro” pensó con compasión. Se sintió un poco avergonzado de la forma en que Dean tomo al Omega, de la forma en que trato al chico con la reacia ayuda de Sam. Había sido el quien sostuvo al Omega mientras Dean le… mientras… maldición, trataba de no pensar en ello, lo mantenía oculto en lo profundo de su memoria, como si nunca hubiera sucedido

 

Pequeño cachorro estúpido, porque había sido tan desprevenido, tan malditamente lento? Porque no escapo? Porque su estúpida familia no lo salvo? Porque no pelearon por él? Sam estaba molesto y enojado con ellos, con el chico, de lo contrario, lo estaría con Dean, y lo amaba demasiado para hacer eso, era su hermano, su Alfa, en cambio, quien era este cachorro? Un extraño, no era nadie

 

Aun así… sentía que le debía algo a Cas

 

‘… si se disculpa, Dean lo perdonara’ Sam termino la frase con firmeza

 

‘Si, genial, sigue soñando niño’ Bobby bufo e hizo una mueca

 

‘Porque no lo haría? Le explique que no tiene otras opciones, que debía ser obediente y que le pidiera a Dean las cosas con amabilidad…’ Sam observo con confusión a Bobby ‘Porque no? Ambos estarán calmados para mañana, Cas tomara el primer paso, se disculpara y Dean lo aceptara’

 

‘Dean lo reclamo desde el primer día que lo vio en ese bar cutre y lo ha violado desde entonces. He visto los moretones, los rasguños, las marcas de sus dientes. Oh, y no mencionemos la correa’ Bobby tomo otro trago de su cantimplora ‘Como te sentirías en su lugar?’

 

‘Yo? A que te refieres?’ Sam levanto las cejas

 

‘Si, tu qué harías? Que harías si fueras el?’

 

Sam río para ocultar su consternación y luego callo, porque de repente le pareció inapropiado. Que podía decir? No era un Omega. Diablos, incluso era más alto que Dean, más fuerte, más rápido! Nadie podría reclamarlo sin su consentimiento. Nadie podría causarle...

 

…daño

 

 

Se froto la frente. Era difícil entender la situación del Omega cuando se era alguien ajeno. Nunca antes había tenido que defenderse de algún posible… acoso sexual. Por supuesto que había peleado con otros lobos antes, como… ya sabes… peleas en los bares, peleas callejeras, y claro que algunas habían sido feroces, pero nunca nada relacionado con su… trasero. Aun cuando era niño, Dean se hizo cargo de él y cuando el pequeño Sam creció, su aspecto de gigante ahuyento a los posibles agresores, nadie quería iniciar una pelea con un lobo tan fuerte, sobre todo con Dean cerca, su hermano, el líder de la manada, el Alfa

 

 

‘Te darías por vencido o seguirías luchando?’ pregunto Bobby

 

‘Sin duda, no me daría por vencido, pero Cas es un Omega, ellos son… diferentes, débiles, dóciles…’ Sam protesto, citando su (pobre) conocimiento sobre Omegas. Se encogió de hombros “Una carga” pensó, “Los Omegas son lo más bajo en la jerarquía de una manada. Él o ella, si no es útil, no tiene valor”

 

Bobby lo miro como si escuchara sus pensamientos

 

‘Cualquier persona al otro extremo de la correa puede tener más resistencia de lo que puedes esperar’ dijo Bobby con cuidado ‘Incluso un Omega tan ciego como un murciélago. Puede parecerte débil, pero no tiene nada que perder’

 

Sam no estaba seguro de si entendía correctamente lo que decía Bobby

 

‘Crees que podría hacer algo desesperadamente estúpido? O… espera… tal vez provocar a Dean para…que? No lo entiendo, le dije que Dean no le negaría nada mientras fuera obediente’ Sam creía que ser manso y dulce resolvería todos los problemas del Omega

 

‘La carga es lo más importante en este momento. No podemos danos el lujo de perder más tiempo, es demasiado peligroso, estamos en territorio desconocido, lejos de casa y mi consejo es que nos demos prisa a llegar a nuestro territorio tan pronto como sea posible. En diferentes circunstancias convencería a Dean de detenernos más, para que pudiera resolver las cosas con el Omega, pero por desgracia, el Omega, tiene que esperar a que estemos en casa, lo siento por él, pero este no es momento para escenas románticas y caricias. Por ahora debemos mantener la vigilancia en ese cachorro tonto y evitar que se dañe a sí mismo, o a la manada. Especialmente cuando este cerca del Alfa, tengo el presentimiento que trama algo y no me gusta. No apartes la vista de el’ Bobby guardo su cantimplora ‘Puedes hacer eso?’

 

Sam asintió. No era un problema. Bobby debería relajarse un poco, ambos deberían dejar de sobre reaccionar. De cualquier forma, que daño podía causar un pequeño lobo ciego? Cas era delgado, pequeño y débil, parecía más un polluelo recién nacido que un lobo. En serio, a que le temía? Era un adolescente que necesitaba una correa para no perderse. De nuevo

 

 

Y a pesar de las creencias y ansiedades del Omega, Dean estaba completamente decidido a garantizar su seguridad. Sam conocía a su hermano más que nadie y recientemente notaba algo extraño en su aroma. El rastro de algo sutil, débil e íntimo, algo que pertenecía solamente a… Cas. Como si el aroma del Omega fuera un velo invisible en sus hombros. Sam no estaba seguro de si Bobby y los otros podían olerlo, él lo había notado hace uno o dos días. Claro que Cas tenía el aroma del Alfa, era la marca de propiedad, lo marcaba como miembro de la familia Winchester, pero el caso era… de algún modo, él había marcado al Alfa y era inusual, o al menos Sam nunca había visto algo así antes

 

Dean no había reclamado a ningún Omega en el pasado, cierto, pero había tenido sus ligues con Betas, Omegas e incluso Alfas, pero nunca el olor de sus parejas se quedaban con el de esa la manera en que lo hacía ahora. Era suave y sutil, apenas perceptible, pero era constante, no importaba cuán lejos estuviera el Omega. Sam sentía curiosidad, que significaba? Pero Bobby tenía razón, no tenían tiempo para los dramas románticos. Tenían trabajo que hacer y un largo camino por delante

 

 

~

 

 

Bobby volvió al frente junto a Dean, no del todo tranquilo, por el contrario, lo que había escuchado lo alarmo. Si era racional debían deshacerse de Cas, perderlo o dejarlo cumplir con su intención de morir o lo que fuese. Esa sería la mejor forma de deshacerse del problema. Porque eso era, ese lobo ciego y mediocre era un problema, y había llegado en el peor momento posible, justo cuando lo que la manada menos necesitaba era un problema. No tenían tiempo para cuidar a alguien tan… inútil. Un Omega ciego. No podría haber peor carga para la manada que eso. Y había dos lobos atrapados con el: valioso y fuerte Sam, y hábil y rápida Jo, la hijastra de Bobby, a la que amaba como a su propia hija. Ellen seguía preguntando si era seguro estar con el Omega, Bobby le había dicho que no había de que preocuparse, pero… él prefería mantenerlos cerca en lugar de atrás. Dean había dado instrucciones claras: en caso de una crisis Sam y Jo debían alejar al Omega de la zona de peligro y llevarlo hasta una distancia segura. Como si el Omega valiera algo!

 

 

La ausencia de Sam y Jo significaba un debilitamiento significativo para la manada

 

 

A Bobby no le gustaba cuestionar las órdenes del Alfa, no le gustaba pensar en cómo el mismo haría las cosas. Cada Alfa tenía sus propias formas de manejar, prevenir y solucionar los problemas. Cada uno tenía su forma de liderar a su manada. Dean era joven e impulsivo, cometía muchos errores pero aprendía de ellos y se corregía a sí mismo. Era lo bastante inteligente y valiente para tomar sus decisiones y aceptar las consecuencias, a diferencia de algunos Alfas, que buscaban un chivo expiatorio para culpar de sus propios errores. Dean escuchaba consejos, incluso si en un principio se sentía ofendido. Tenía esa característica rara y valiosa de modificar su comportamiento y actitud y había conseguido cambios visibles desde que Bobby lo había conocido, en esos primeros años. No era más que un huérfano, con un hermano menor y no tenía más que un coche viejo, sin dinero, ni hogar, no tenía nada

 

Pero se las arreglo. Se hizo cargo de sí mismo y el pequeño Sammy. Dean había puesto a su familia antes que nada y eso le valió el respeto de Bobby

 

Pero ahora? Este… Cas, este… Omega… desde un principio a Bobby no le gustó la idea capturarlo. Era arriesgado, Cas no valía la pena. En primer lugar, podrían haber entrado en conflicto con su familia. Bien, aparentemente no estaban interesados en recuperar lo perdido, solo uno de ellos pregunto sobre el Omega, y tal vez incluso suspiro de alivio al escuchar que había sido reclamado y que era propiedad del Alfa. En segundo lugar, este lobo en particular no tenía ningún valor, era un invalido que necesitaba ayuda constante. Su estado era deplorable, parecía muerto de hambre, su ropa parecía la de un espantapájaros, estaban gastadas casi harapos, que podía aportar a la familia? Nada. De que serviría a la manada? Al contrario, debían servirle. Protegerlo, como deseaba Dean. Bobby sentía compasión por el cachorro, tal vez incluso le podría agradar, si lo conociese mejor (la belleza del Omega no lo había impresionado, no de la forma en que lo había hecho con Dean), pero era una carga. Una desventaja, un capricho infantil del Alfa que podía costarles caro

 

Porque Dean actuó estúpidamente por este cachorro? Un Alfa como él podría tener a cualquiera. Podía elegir las mejores cerezas del pastel, en su lugar eligió lo menos ideal y tomo a un lobo más inútil que pudiese imaginar. Bobby no lo entendía y no le agradaba. Tenía malos presentimientos al respecto desde el principio y Sammy se lo acababa de confirmar, había tenido razón. Reclamar al Omega ciego era buscar problemas

 

 

*-*

 

 

Dos horas o menos faltaban para el amanecer, cuando Dean detuvo a la manada. Ah!, qué alivio. Se acostumbraron a detenerse con más frecuencia, se acostumbraron al descanso y a la comodidad. Y aunque Dean no les permitió levantar un campamento ni iniciar una hoguera, para que pudieran estar listos en continuar rápidamente, si les dejo soltar las mochilas y esparcir algunas mantas, beber, comer y dormir un poco

 

Sam agarro al Omega y le dijo que era momento de disculparse

 

‘Te sientes capaz de hacerle frente? No harás nada aventurado, crees poder con eso?’ Sam le pregunto con una sonrisa. El Omega se puso de pie con los hombros caídos, algo encorvado

 

‘Lo hare, seré educado como me lo dijiste. Solo… me gustaría ir sin la correa, puedo?’ pregunto apático, casi con indiferencia. Sam estuvo de acuerdo. La correa no era necesaria cuando estaba en presencia de Dean

 

‘Está bien, pero no intentes nada estúpido!’ advirtió mientras le quitaba el collar y lo guardaba junto a la correa ‘Una vez más: te disculparas, y esperaras alguna señal. Si Dean te llama puedes acercarte, entonces tendrás oportunidad de pedirle lo que quieras, dormir un poco o comida… lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que no te negara nada, así que no seas tímido. Pero solo después de que él te llame, de lo contrario volverás conmigo y guardaras silencio, sin protestar ni quejarte, entiendes?’

 

‘Si, lo entiendo’ Cas actuó con modestia y obediente

 

‘Está bien, eso es bueno, sigue así y todo estará bien, y recuerda, no amenazas al Alfa, lo tienes?’

 

‘Si, lo sé, lo entiendo. No te preocupes hermano del Alfa, aprendí la lección, no volveré a ser un problema. Lo prometo’ Cas bajo la cabeza ‘Prometo dejar de ser un problema’

 

‘Bien, creo que esto podría ser un hito para ti… y el, eh?’ trato de consolar Sam al pequeño lobo ‘Podría ser la oportunidad de compartir tus sentimientos y… ya sabes…’ se aclaró la garganta ya que la situación le resultaba realmente incomoda. La vida sexual de su hermano era algo de lo que no quería saber, y hablar de ello con la perra de su hermano (no estaba seguro de si realmente Cas era su compañero) lo volvía muy incomodo

 

Tal vez Cas se sentía igual de incomodo que Sam, porque le pidió cinco minutos a solas en los arbustos para relajarse un poco. Sam espero con paciencia y cuando regreso lo llevo a donde Dean. El Alfa estaba sentado a distancia de los otros lobos, vigilando mientras comían. Vio que Sam y Cas se acercaban

 

‘Alguien quiere disculparse’ inicio Sam, de pie junto al Omega

 

Dean hizo una señal de que estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Sam miro al Omega, le dio una palmadita alentadora en el hombro y espero a que hablara, pero el Omega permaneció en silencio, con los puños fuertemente cerrados en sus muslos “Debe estar muy preocupado” pensó Sam y decidió ayudarlo un poco

 

‘Cas quiere disculparse por su comportamiento inapropiado de esta noche, él no se sentía bien y estaba cansado, no quiso ser grosero y prometió que no volvería a suceder. Por favor ya no este enojado con el’

 

Dean dejo de lado su comida y se limpió las manos, llamo al Omega para que se acercara

 

‘Anda, ven aquí’ lo alentó y se puso de pies. Sam empujo suavemente a Cas hacia adelante ‘No vuelvas a hacerlo, no te vuelvas en mi contra, de acuerdo? No quiero castigarte, y no lo hare, si obedeces mis reglas’

 

 

Espero un minuto la respuesta del Omega, pero el cachorro se mantuvo en silencio. El levanto las cabeza y trato de centrarse en Dean, como los ojos bien abiertos, como si realmente pudiera verlo. Dirigió su rostro de donde había escuchado la voz de Dean, inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia el hombro derecho, atento y ansioso por complacerlo. Solo con la luz del día sus ojos eran increíblemente azules, y Dean disfrutaba tanto verlos cuando eso sucedía, mirarlos, viendo cómo se iluminaban a pesar de no ver más que oscuridad

 

‘Tienes hambre? Necesitas algo?’ pregunto suavemente, tratando de alentarlo. Adivino que el Omega debía tener algunas peticiones, y no le molesto cumplirlas. Él quería darle lo que pidiera, cualquier cosa, quería que supiera que Dean ya no estaba enojado, que seguiría cuidándolo. Quería darle una clara señal de conformidad y que ese comportamiento tímido se fuera, incluso ese tímido silencio fue el que hizo que Sam interviniera y hablara en su nombre. Dean lo encontró adorable. Cas estaba tan intimidado que era lindo, eso derritió el corazón de Dean. Se merecía una recompensa, Dean le toco la mejilla

 

Sam se alejó discretamente. Estaba satisfecho por el comportamiento del Omega. No pasó nada de lo que temía, todo marcho mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso después de haber hablado con Bobby. Dean también parecía satisfecho. Estaba de buen humor, y Cas solo tenía un poco de ansiedad, pero ahora podía pedir lo que quisiese para mejorar su situación, su calidad de vida

 

Sam esperaba que Dean volviera a tomar al Omega y pensó que podría ser difícil para Cas, pero hey! Era un intercambio. Sam estaba seguro de que Cas se podría acostumbrar a ello. Solo tenía que tragarse su orgullo y tomar sus nuevas responsabilidades con paciencia. Hey, quien no tenía responsabilidades desagradables? La vida era brutal y exigía algunos esfuerzos. Pero por otro lado, Cas podía ganar los favores que Dean estaba dispuesto a dar como muestra de afecto. Para Sam resultaba bastante obvio

 

Dean parecía feliz, como si hubiese estado esperando por que se acercaran. Como si hubiese extrañando demasiado al Omega y ahora estaba visiblemente feliz porque estaban juntos de nuevo

 

Bobby estaba innecesariamente preocupado, durante su conversación con él, Sam comenzó a compadecerse de Cas, por el destino que tenía, pero ahora no parecía tan terrible. Cas era un Omega, seguro sabía que la vida no le arrojaría caramelos ni lo rodearía de arcoíris, no era estúpido. Tenía que saber lo que le esperaba fuera de la manada, nada mejor que esto, nada sería más fácil. El pasto jamás era más verde

 

Dean no era tan malo, podría ser peor. Ahora todo le parecería difícil, porque todo era nuevo para él. Había sido virgen cuando paso, Sam lo noto. El tenía que acostumbrarse a… eso. Lo que sea que Dean quisiera hacerle. A el sexo (Sam se ruborizo y se maldijo al mismo tiempo) solo necesitaban tiempo para acostumbrarse el uno con el otro “Cas lo encontrara placentero eventualmente” Sam razono consigo mismo, dirigiéndose a la manada, dejando atrás a Dean y su Omega

 

Cas solamente debía tragarse su orgullo

 

 

 

*-*

 

 

Cas sintió que Sam lo empujaba al Alfa y lo acepto. Dio unos pasos, recordando que debía mirar, Dean quería ver sus ojos y Cas se lo concedería hoy. Trato de no parpadear, mantuvo los ojos ampliamente abiertos, a pesar de que no sentía ningún estímulo en ellos, ni el más mínimo destello, ni una sombre, ningún color. Pero no le importaba. Él quería que Dean estuviera satisfecho y relajado, así que Cas le permitió acercarse. Muy cerca, tan cerca

 

Se tocó el cuello, asegurándose de que no estuviera el collar. A veces olvidaba que llevaba uno, prefería fingir que no existía. El collar podía obstaculizar su plan. Su plan modificado, puesto que no tuvo la oportunidad de estar a solas, siempre bajo la supervisión de Jo y Sam, aun así tenía que depender de la cooperación de un voluntario, que no tendría idea de que participaba. No obstante, quisiera o no, Dean lo ayudaría

 

El Alfa tenía que dejarlo acercarse y Cas estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para conseguirlo, para llegar tan cerca como pudiera. Estaba listo para cualquier tipo de humillación, para ser lastimado, cualquier precio a pagar, incluso otra violación, una repetición de lo que había pasado el día anterior, presionado contra el árbol, casi inconsciente, casi asfixiado hasta la muerte. Cerro los puños con más fuerza, hasta que sintió dolor en las manos

 

Sam lo dejo ir entre los arbustos antes de ir con Dean, Cas estaba agradecido por la confianza. Tal vez no era un logro, confiar en un Omega, siendo honestos, no era un logro en lo absoluto. Todo mundo ignoraba a los Omegas. Adultos pero débiles como un niño, indefensos como cachorros. A quien le importaba?

 

Dean se había enojado con Cas no porque le pudiera hacer daño cuando intentó golpearlo, sino porque era una falta de respeto, de desobediencia. La cuestión era desobedecer las reglas, no el desafío. No era una verdadera rebelión

 

Obviamente Cas no tenía oportunidad alguna contra el Alfa. Era un punto clave en su plan renovado, no debía existir posibilidad de que sobreviviera. Se estremeció cuando Dean le toco la mejilla y le paso los dedos por la mandíbula y el cuello, deteniéndose ahí. Su mano era amplia, cubría ente las claviculares y el hueso hioides. Su mano cubrió la protuberancia de la nuez de Adán, se adaptaba perfectamente bien, como si pretendiera abrigarlo, o reemplazar… el collar. Cas sintió que el agarre se apretó e inclino ligeramente la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a Dean, el gruño con aprobación y se encontró cara a cara con el Omega. Apretó con más fuerza, Cas comenzó a sentir incomodidad, mientras sus labios se tocaban

 

Dean estaba tan cerca, Cas sentía el calor de su piel, su respiración. Se apoyó en él, ya que aparentemente quería besarlo, en los labios. Dean lo había besado un par de veces antes, pero no en la boca “Déjalo hacerlo, déjalo hacerlo” trato de calmarse, se estabilizar su corazón palpitante

 

Cas sostuvo el aliento, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Intento controlar el temblor y la tensión muscular. Sus manos sudorosas comenzaron a subir lentamente por el torso del Alfa. Oculto su brazo derecho detrás de la espalda cuando puso su mano izquierda en el pecho de Dean. Podía sentir los fuertes músculos bajo sus dedos

 

Abrió la boca para permitiendo entrar la lengua de Dean, mojada, inquieta y caliente

 

Una oportunidad y todo habría terminado

 

“Primer Lobo, por favor ayúdame” oro brevemente en lo fondo de su alma

 

 

Intento golpearlo. Tenía una piedra en la mano derecha. En la nuca o en rostro, Cas no estaba seguro. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Los dedos de alguien se presionaron alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo estaba por encima del suelo. Dolor. Gruñidos. Rugidos y aullidos por todas partes. No, no tenía temor. No tenía miedo en lo absoluto

 

No había imágenes ni recuerdos de su vida. Nada que recordar. Cas no vio el atardecer en el horizonte, ninguna luz que seguir en el túnel. Quizá porque Cas era ciego? Pero él no había nacido siéndolo, había perdido la vista siendo un cachorro, recordaba algunas cosas. Pequeños destellos de colores, la luz (pero no estaba del todo seguro) tal vez… algunos tipos de… formas. Solía tener sueños compuestos de esos recuerdos. Cada vez con menos frecuencia, pero a veces los soñaba

 

 

 

Y esto era como uno de esos sueños…

 

 

 

 

 

…difuso…

 

 

 

 

 

 

…borroso…

 

 

 

 

 

S e D e s v a n e c i a

 

 

 

Se había ido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> llegaste aqui?  
> gracias por haber leído n.n


	5. LIBERTAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby resulto ser el héroe en esta ocasión

‘Porque no me lo dijeron?!’ Dean grito, poniendo una toalla húmeda en su mejilla herida. Apretó los dientes con rabia contenida, luego retiro la toalla, vio la mancha de sangre y arrojo la toalla en su mochila abierta. Jo y Ellen buscaron el kit de primeros auxilios

 

 

‘Fue mi culpa, no quería que te preocuparas. Creí que bastaría con mantenerlo vigilado’ Bobby aparto levemente a Sam, haciéndole callar con la mirada antes de que siquiera Sam tratara de intervenir

 

 

‘Oh, tu creíste?’ pregunto Dean con falsa cortesía ‘Este cachorro intento dos veces atacar a su Alfa a la mitad de la maldita noche y hablaba sobre morir y pensaste que bastaría con mantenerlo vigilado?’ se cubrió la cara con una mano y la otra la apoyo en la cadera ‘Bien, excelente, ahora, hay algo más que mis dos personas de confianza hayan decidido no decirme?’

 

 

‘Dean, por favor…’ Sam dio un paso pero Bobby lo bloqueo con su brazo

 

 

‘Lo siento Alfa, yo le prohibí a Sam que te dijera, mi error, lo siento’ declaro con firmeza ‘Tienes razón, debí habértelo dicho, pero este chico se te metió en la cabeza y no necesito un Alfa que este persiguiendo a un Omega ciego como si fuera una perra en celo! Contrólate muchacho, porque tienes a veinte lobos que dirigir atreves de las montañas, y en lugar de estar dirigiendo a tu manada, decides cuidar a un estúpido cachorro! Si él quiere morir déjalo hacerlo, porque tú tienes trabajo que hacer!’

 

 

Dean vio a Bobby como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia

 

 

‘Si eso es lo que piensas, porque lo salvaste?’ pregunto finalmente

 

 

Bobby se encogió de hombros, miro a Ellen y a Sam que se movieron incomodos en sus lugares, sonrojándose un poco

 

 

‘Es un idjit! Está bien? idjit’ se quitó la gorra de beisbol y se limpió el sudor, retorció la gorra entre su dedos y se la volvió a poner ‘Bien, tal vez él quiere morir, o eso es lo que cree. Quizá debería terminarlo, está bien? como sea! Lo que veo es un montón de idjits!’ gruño con rabia, señalando a Dean ‘Si hubiese dejado que le rompieras el cuello, como te sentirías ahora? Eh niño? Y tú?’ se volvió a Sam con una mirada interrogante ‘Niños! Después de cosas como esas es difícil conciliar el sueño’

 

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato

 

 

‘Bien! está bien’ Dean asintió ‘Bien hecho, um…hum…’ el tosió y añadió en tono de disculpa ‘Si, tienes razón, hiciste lo correcto’ elogio el Alfa con más gratitud ‘Gracias por haberlo alejado’ exhalo profundamente

 

 

Sam observo con cautela, aun sin comprender por completo lo que acababa de ocurrir

 

 

“Alejarlo?” no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, quedándose con la duda. Más tarde descubrió que Bobby arranco al Omega de las garras del Alfa, alejándolo de las letal mordida con colmillos, arriesgando su propia vida. O al menos sus las manos

 

 

Cas golpeo había golpeado a Dean con una piedra que había ocultado en su mano y Dean había respondido. Todo fue en una fracción de segundo. No había sido cauteloso en su respuesta, era el puro y letal instinto, nadie lo podía culpar. Sam no lo hacía. Dean había tenido respondido en auto defensa, Cas sabía que había roto la regla más importante. No había tenido la mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir al Alfa. Sam se estremeció al darse cuenta de con cuanta desesperación Cas deseaba la muerte

 

 

Lo que Sam ignoraba, era que de primer momento Cas planeaba usar su propia correa y una árbol para ahorcarse, pero había sido frustrado por la constante compañía de Jo, quien le impedía suicidarse con éxito, nunca estuvo solo el tiempo suficiente. El Omega deseaba eficacia no intervención. Así que, en esas circunstancias, dependía del instinto asesino del Alfa

 

 

Si Cas no había podido morir en soledad, lo haría en frente de todos

 

 

 

****---****

 

 

 

Alguien lo había revivido, lo volvió a la conciencia. La suave mano de alguien en su mejilla y la otra detrás de su cabeza, como apoyo para que pudiera beber. Le había vendado el cuello, deteniendo el sangrado. Resulto ser que los dientes del Alfa solo habían rasguñado un poco sin lesiones graves. Había sido más el miedo y el pánico causado por la manada mientras huían por todas direcciones lejos del amenazante rugido del Alfa

 

 

Bobby y Sam pronto habían recuperado el orden. Asignaron guardias y dieron trabajos que hacer a todos alrededor del campamento para mantenerlos ocupados. Dean le había pedido a Ellen cuidar de Cas y vendar sus heridas

 

 

Lo primero que escucho al recuperar la conciencia, fueron tiernos susurros: ‘Tonto cachorro… tonto, tonto perrito, porque lo hiciste? Porque lo hiciste cachorrito? Que estabas pensando? Huh? Tonto cachorrito…’

 

 

No parecían ser insultos. Cas escucho la suave y agradable voz de tono maternal. Giro suavemente la cabeza, olfateando y escuchando. Jo estaba cerca, ella sostenía su mano y comenzó a calmarlo tan pronto se dio cuenta que había despertado. No estaba gravemente herido. Solo eran unas pocas contusiones, unas poco profundas marcas de mordidas y un sangrado menor que no era serio. Estuvo inconsciente poco más de diez minutos, mas por la presión, el estrés y la ansiedad, que por el sangrado y los golpes. Bobby lo había visto y logro alejarlo antes de que fuese tarde. Entonces ella dijo que Cas la había asustado de muerte , que todos los lobos estaban preocupados por el joven Omega. Que acaso Sam no le había advertido sobre intentar atacar al Alfa?...

 

 

‘Lo escuche…’ dijo con voz ronca ‘Y yo estaba listo…’

 

 

‘Listo?’ pregunto la tierna y maternal voz ‘Listo para qué?’

 

 

‘Para morir’ respondió Cas con calma. Se levantó y se quejó un poco, se sentía mareado y tembloroso, pero alejo las manos que lo ayudaban ‘No había previsto esto. No pensé en que alguien podría… detenerme…’ vacilo ‘No pensé en que alguien me detendría’ se dio cuenta con frustración de que había pasado por alto un importante detalle en su brillante plan ‘Lo había estado pensando una y otra vez, y era tan claro para mí, el Alfa me mataría en un instante’ hizo una cara de disculpa, como si él le hubiera fallado a la manada por su fallido intento de suicidio ‘En efecto, soy un tonto’ admitió determinadamente ‘Lo siento, pero como iba yo a saber?’

 

 

‘Que… que?’ Ellen miro a Jo con confusión ‘De que estas hablando? Que quieres decir con…? Oh, por el Primer Lobo!’ ella lo miro consternada

 

 

Entonces, este era el Omega del que Bobby le había hablado. No le había dado muchos detalles, no era muy hablador después de todo. Todo lo que sabía, era que Dean había reclamado a un niño hacía ya una semana. Lo había visto desde lejos, escuchado algo… no mucho… llantos, lamentos y sollozos que salían de la tienda de campaña del Alfa por las noches… muy inquietante, pero mantenía la vista fuera de la vida personal de Dean. No quería juzgarlo, incluso si desaprobaba algunas de sus… acciones

 

 

Siendo honesta, no le gustaba la forma en que Dean había hecho todo esto, pero él era el Alfa, el padre y líder de la familia, a pesar de ser más joven que la mitad de la manada, no era solo un título honorifico. Tenían que aceptarlo o irse. Así que Ellen trato de ser ciega, sorda y muda, de lo contrario, haría algo. Dar un paso y desafiar al Alfa. El niño valía el esfuerzo de una pelea?

 

 

Pero finalmente podía estudiarlo, y lo hizo con curiosidad. Se veía tan pequeño y de alguna manera…frágil. Su olor era diferente a otros chicos de su edad, tal vez por su condición, era un Omega después de todo. Y ahora, sentado en una cama improvisada, con vendas en el cuello y tan decepcionado del hecho de que no había muerto. El niño estaba tan arruinado y tan… mal. Ellen había discutido con Bobby y él había expresado estrictamente que el Alfa no había querido dañar a Cas, de haberlo querido, Bobby no habría podido alejarlo

 

 

Eso le había dado a Ellen en que pensar. Por ahora, ella se sentó junto a él, tratando de consolarlo y entenderlo

 

 

‘Tu querías que… el Alfa…’ ella balbuceo, no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Entonces el niño ataco esperando…? Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, miro a Jo sorprendida y confundida. Jo levanto las cejas y los hombros. Ella sabía tanto como Ellen

 

 

‘Me quite el collar!’ mostro el Omega su cuello ‘Es ancho y grueso’ no estaba seguro de que Ellen entendería, así que intento explicarle ‘No sabía si los dientes de Alfa podrían morderlo, y no quería correr ningún riesgo. Sam dijo que no debía levantar la mano contra un Alfa, así que creí que esa era la mejor forma. Además Jo estaba todo el tiempo conmigo, así que no podía ahorcarme!’ comenzó a especificar con más detalle cada vez más rápido, tropezando con sus propias palabras ‘Además no estaba seguro de que resistiría’ se volvió hacia ella ‘Temí que podría romperse antes de asfixiarme, además tenía que poner la correa en la rama y yo no puedo ver… podría haber sido la rama equivocada, una que se rompería con mi peso, mi única opción era Alfa, era la mejor!’ extendió los brazos ampliamente, como si esperara que Ellen y Jo lo vieran como lo más racional ‘Sam me advirtió varias veces que estaba prohibido golpear al Alfa. Así que cuando me iba a llevar a él, encontré una piedra, pequeña y redonda y la escondí’ abrió su pequeña mano, con dedos delgados, entonces la cerro en un firme puño

 

 

‘Pero porque Bobby me salvo?’ frunció el ceño, sorprendido y un poco molesto ‘Porque? El no debería haberme salvado…’

 

 

Ellen se negó a creer en lo que el Omega le había explicado con tanta calma, el cómo había planeado morir. Lo había planeado detalladamente, considerando todos los factores, y lo único que no lograba entender era el hecho de que seguía con vida

 

 

Que tan desesperado estaba?

 

 

Ella lo abrazo con afecto y lo consoló como a un recién nacido

 

 

‘Tonto y estúpido cachorro’ murmuro ella con un nudo en la garganta ‘Oh, pobre y tonto niño…’

 

 

 

****---****

 

 

 

Bobby llego después y tuvo una larga conversación con el Omega. Le pregunto qué era lo que quería, Cas dijo que quería irse. Bobby le dijo que el Alfa lo dejaría en paz, podía quedarse con la manada sin ninguna obligación para con el Alfa, claro que debía obedecer las reglas y seguir las ordenes, pero no volverían a compartir la cama, fueron sus palabras. Y ninguno de los otros lobos lo molestaría. El Omega respondió con mucha timidez, no quería causar problemas, lo mejor era que lo dejaran libre. Bobby no podía estar en desacuerdo, pero le advirtió ‘Estas en territorio desconocido, no tienes miedo de ir por tu cuenta?’

 

 

‘Ya no volveré a temerle a nada’ Cas estaba de pie, con la vista baja , inclinado un poco hacia adelante, era modesto, pero tenía la intención de obtener el permiso de dejar la manada y no volver

 

 

‘Tal vez uno de los nuestros podría llevarte hasta tu familia?’ sugirió finalmente Bobby, el Omega negó con la cabeza, Bobby añadió con simpatía ‘Dean te dio la opción de elegir libremente. Si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo. Si quieres irte, eres libre de irte. Pero quieres escuchar mi opinión…?’ no le gustaba dar consejos que no habían sido solicitados, así que espero la afirmación ‘Si yo fuera tú, aceptaría la ayuda, eres ciego y no conoces el área, reconozco que tienes agallas, de verdad, pero estas solo y ciego, un lobo como tu debe tener cuidado. Sam puede ayudarte en tu camino de regreso a casa, estarías a salvo con el’

 

 

‘Lo agradezco, de verdad’ el Omega extendió las manos y toco tímidamente a Bobby, su toque era suave y fugas, como el aleteo de una mariposa ‘Pero preferiría no aceptarlo’

 

 

Lo había pensado antes, y había llegado a la conclusión de que prefería mantenerse alejado de sus cuidados. Aunque algunos de ellos podían tener buenas intenciones -lo admitía- y podían ser bastante… agradables, como Ellen. Ella era muy agradable, en realidad, ella era la persona más amable y cariñosa que jamás había conocido, ya la extrañaba, y a Jo, ella era agradable también. Incluso admitía que Sam y Bobby podían llegar a ser agradables en las circunstancias correctas. Pero no era suficiente para quedarse un día más con Dean

 

 

 

****---****

 

 

 

‘Puedes quedarte si quieres…’ repitió Dean en voz baja, en un tono que Cas no había escuchado antes

 

 

‘No, no quiero’ respondió inmediatamente, temiendo que la vacilación hiciera cambiar de opinión a Dean. todavía no podía creer el cambio tan afortunado de su destino. Pero aún no se permitía gozar de ello. Estaba contemplando la posibilidad de que fuera una falsa esperanza, que era algo para divertirse a su costa, esperaba el momento en que saltaran y revelaran el fraude ‘Bobby me lo prometió! Él lo hizo!’

 

 

Contuvo la respiración cuando Dean le entrego algo… le había entregado… que era eso? Cas dio un paso atrás con miedo, pero era solo la correa de una mochila. Entonces la acaricio la mejilla y escucho un último suspiro, luego el olor que Cas odiaba comenzó a desvanecerse, a desaparecer. Los pasos de Dean fueron silenciosos. Y Cas se quedó solo

 

 

Solo al fin

 

 

Se apoyó contra un árbol y respiro en silencio, pero pronto comenzó a gritar, a reír en voz alta hasta que hizo eco en el bosque. Él estaba solo! Era libre! Había sobrevivido y era libre! Dean Winchester lo había dejado ir! La manada desconocida se había marchado! No volverían a atarlo con la correa de nuevo! Ya no habría golpes, ni lo tocarían, ya no se asfixiaría con esa… cosa que Dean había forzado en su garganta ayer. No lo obligarían a arrodillarse, ni lo morderían, no más miedo ni correa! Dean no lo violaría esta noche, ni ninguna otra. El Alfa no volvería a utilizarlo para rápido y brutal sexo. Follarlo, como solía decirle. Follar, esa horrible y brutal palabra que le salía como un gruñido, cuando Dean describía específicamente como y que le iba a hacer, en ocasiones Dean le preguntaba si le gustaba “Te gusta pequeña perra? Dilo Cas,, dilo: follame Alfa. Dilo! Di lo mucho que quieres que te folle!”

 

 

Cas no sabía nada sobre sexo, no tenía idea de lo que se trataba. Solo sabía que era doloroso y violento, y que nombraba con una fea y sucia palabra. Pero no más. No, mas

 

 

Era un alivio. Estaba feliz

 

 

Era libre!

 

 

Estaba vivo y era libre. Callo débil sobre sus rodillas. Dean Winchester lo había dejado finalmente. Cas era libre de irse, libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Podía tumbarse y quedarse dormido. Dormir todo el día y toda la noche, dormir si tener que ser despertado para... follar

 

 

No habría más apareamiento. No más! Se sintió sofocado por las lágrimas y los jadeos repentinos, pero esta vez era un llanto de felicidad. Oh, era tan abrumador que el pecho le dolía

 

 

Trato de procesarlo por completo, de entenderlo que significaba: Dean no lo volvería a atar atar como a un perro, no lo obligaría a sentarse a sus pies. No volvería a sentirlo en su espalda mientras le hacía todo eso que lo lastimaba, ya no le llenaría con esa… cosa pegajosa, no volvería a oler tan a él, tan Dean. Todo el olor de Dean estaba sobre Cas y se sentía sucio. Odiaba cada vez que Dean estaba cerca, sentía ganas de vomitar

 

 

Todo el tiempo que Cas paso junto al Alfa, durante y después de las violaciones, soñaba con convertirse en un monstruo horrible, para que Dean lo abandonase. Le suplico al Gran Lobo por la muerte, por cualquier tipo de piedad “Y si tú, el Primero de todos los lobos, no se apiada tomando mi vida, entonces por favor, hazme feo” suplicaba cada noche con la cara húmeda por sus lagrimas

 

 

Pero ahora todo había cambiado! Dean lo había dejado ir!

 

 

El Primer Lobo no había tomado la vida del pequeño Omega, en cambio estaba sentado sobre un tronco cubierto de musgo y hojas, riendo y llorando alternativamente antes de calmarse un poco. Recordó la mochila y busco a tientas para revisar lo que Dean le había dejado. Era la mochila de Jo, reconocía el olor. Oh, estaba llena de provisiones, que durarían los próximos… lo considero cuidadosamente: tres, cuatro, tal vez cinco días. Podría hacerlos durar toda una semana si era moderado. Podía hacerlo, no solía comer mucho. Sonrió cuando encontró la manta, por la noche estaría muy cómodo. Y que era eso? Murmuro con curiosidad, un tarro de miel…?

 

 

‘Miel!’ Cas saco el frasco y desenrosco la tapa con impaciencia, sumergiendo un dedo en la aromática dulzura lamiéndolo con avidez ‘Um…’ murmuro, incapaz de reprimir un gemido de placer. Estaba delicioso. Cuando Jo le había ofrecido la noche de la discusión lo rechazo. El sabor le recordaba a su infancia, cuando se sentía querido y seguro, cuando comía miel el miedo y la angustia desaparecían, todos los malos sentimientos que lo deprimían se iban, siendo remplazados por el dulce sabor y calidez. De haber aceptado esa noche, sus buenos recuerdos se habrían destruido

 

 

Se alegró de no haber aceptado el gesto sincero de Jo. A pesar de que creía que había sido con toda sinceridad, estaba feliz de haberlo rechazado, de lo contrario, toda la dulzura no habría servido contra el odio y miedo que sentía por Dean Winchester

 

 

Se acostó usando la mochila como almohada. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan quieto a su alrededor, tan cálido. Cerro los ojos y comió un poco más de miel. Estaba tan feliz, tan agradecido y aliviado

 

 

Cerro el frasco tan firmemente como pudo, para que no se derramara nada y lo guardo con cuidado en el fondo de la mochila, entro los otros paquetes de alimentos, barras de proteínas, dulces, botellas de agua, carne seca, algunos alimentos enlatados. Era realmente… generoso y amable por parte de Dean. No había tenido el tiempo de agradecerlo, desafortunadamente, con todo el estrés olvido hacerlo. Dean le entrego la mochila, sin decir nada, ni una sola palabra

 

 

“Debí darle las gracias” pensó. Se envolvió en la manta y se acurruco en el suelo, rodando sobre su costado, preparándose para dormir. Quizá esta vez no tendría pesadillas, especialmente esa, en la que corre por el bosque, sin ver nada, solo escucha los sonidos que lo rodean, y sabe que algo se acerca, que alguien lo está persiguiendo. Entra en pánico, se siente atrapado, sabe que tiene que escapar, que algo se acerca inexorablemente. Por cada respiración esta un paso más y más cerca, y de repente -lo que sea eso- se queda justo detrás de él. Cas esta aterrado. Siente que algo terrible sucederá, algo aterrador

 

 

Y luego cae en los brazos de esa persona, y aunque jamás había tenido sueños tan vividos, él puede ver algo difuso… una cara…? Si, un rostro que se cierne sobre él. Alguien dice algo, lo envuelve con sus brazos, muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, le está diciendo algo… está susurrando…

 

 

Y es cuando Cas se despierta, jadeando, sudando y gritando

 

 

“No, no, no…” callo sobre su espalda, empapado de sudor, rogando frenéticamente “Dean, déjame ir. Déjame ir, Dean, por favor… no lo quiero… por favor, Dean, por favor déjame ir…”

 

 

 

**-**

 

 

 

 

 

Dean Winchester había permanecido cerca, contra el viento para que así el Omega no lo pudiera oler. Dean sabia como acercarse sin ser descubierto, utilizo ese conocimiento para poder ver a Cas por última vez

 

 

Lo observo mientras se apoyaba en un pino rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos para poder calmarse, para poder creerlo. Había tantas emociones en el rostro del Omega: incertidumbre, miedo, e inseguridad. Se veía tan concentrado escuchando los pasos de Dean, sosteniendo el aliento como si quisiera escuchar mejor a Dean alejarse, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, mientras pensaba que Dean lo dejaba atrás. Grito y rio de felicidad, con euforia

 

 

Dean se quedó a observar al chico, no lo reconoció, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Cas estaba feliz, gritaba de felicidad, brincando de felicidad. Dean se mordió el labio tan fuerte que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. Cerro los puños con fuerza, mirando a Cas con intensidad y atención

 

 

Porque no actuaba así cuando estaba con Dean? porque Dean jamás pudo provocar ese tipo de sonidos y sentimientos? Esa expresión en sus intensos ojos azules, esos ojos azules que adoraba? Por el Primer Lobo! Deseaba envolverlo con sus brazos! Compartir su alegría y ser la razón…

 

 

Dean sintió nauseas. Él era la razón. Pero no de la forma que deseaba. Cas estaba feliz porque ya no estarían juntos nunca más. Cas estaba feliz porque Dean lo dejo ir libre. Si, Dean hizo a Cas feliz, tan increíble e inconcebiblemente feliz. Lo había logrado al… dejarlo ir

 

 

“Yo provoque esto” pensó con amargura. Jamás se había sentido esa forma antes, jamás había derramado lágrimas. Y ahora? Se limpió la cara y los ojos con fuerza “Mantén el control bebé!” se ordenó a sí mismo “Debes controlarte antes de volver con la manada, no deben verte en este estado tan deplorable” suspiro, dando una última mirada

 

 

Se había negado hasta el último momento que perdería al Omega. No podía entender porque Cas lo rechazaba. Porque había rechazado su oferta? Dean estaba casi seguro de que Cas acepto el arreglo. Pero no fue así

 

 

Dean tenía la esperanza de que todos eso ataques de histeria, quejas y reclamos eran solo parte del periodo de transición, que lograría acostumbrarse con el tiempo a su nueva vida. Pensó que Cas estaba enojado porque todo era nuevo para él, porque extrañaba a su familia. Después del incidente de esta mañana, Dean se dio cuenta que podría haber sido un poco demasiado duro. Si bueno, estaban en medio de un camino largo por recorrer, era un gran esfuerzo para un niño como Cas, y todo había ocurrido tan rápido y de repente. Dean lo entendió, lo entendió en ese momento. Pero se lo había explicado, le explico porque todo fue tan repentino, porque había tenido que tomarlo rápidamente y sin previo aviso. No tuvo tiempo para cortejarlo ni de decirle dulces palabras y robarle besos. De acuerdo, Dean sabía que había herido al Omega. Lo sabía, bien? mensaje recibido

 

 

Pero él le explico porque había sido de esa forma. Le explico! Maldición!

 

 

Porque el Omega no pudo entender ni aceptar la realidad? Porque no pudo apartar esos desagradables recuerdo y disfrutar lo que llego después? Dean se esforzó tanto. No tenía todo el tiempo que deseaba para estar con Cas, no pudo dedicarle toda la atención que quiso darle al Omega, pero lo intento. Tenía planeado recompensarlo por todos inconvenientes una vez que estuvieran en casa, en su hogar y a salvo. Cuando Dean pudiera finalmente dejar de preocuparse por la manada, sin tener que estar vigilando a todos y a todo. Porque el Omega no había querido esperar?

 

 

Perdió a su Omega. Perdió a Cas. Como pudo pasar eso?

 

 

Había sido cuando lo perdió por completo, porque jamás lo había tenido, el Alfa jamás vio toda esa alegría ni todas esas cosas que Cas jamás sintió junto a él. Calidez, espontaneidad, risas, felicidad, incluso el sonido inocente y al mismo tiempo excitante que escapo de su garganta mientras lamia la miel de su dedo… Dean sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar el ronroneo de placer puro

 

 

Porque Cas jamás ronroneo así cuando estaban juntos? Porque no se reía? Porque no le sonreía ni se recostaba junto a Dean? Porque no tenía ese olor dulce en su presencia? Dean recordó la única vez que el Omega olio a algo similar: cuando estaba bajo los rayos del sol, cuando Dean le ordeno recostarse en la manta y descansar. Fue la única vez que el olor del Omega había sido dulce y suave. Similar a lo que Dean podía oler ahora. Apenas similares, debido al repentino estallido de alegra de este momento

 

 

Dean no podía nombrarlo. Era tan… como el humo de una hoguera que se alzaba por el campo después de la cosecha, o una briza otoñal en el bosque, una neblina blanca y suave sobre los campos de flores, era tan complejo de describir, sin embargo, tan agradable y seductora. Dean se sintió mareado, ese era el olor de la felicidad de Cas. Se preguntó porque no lo había olido antes

 

 

Era mucho mejor del olor que normalmente despedía Cas: con regusto metálico, amargo en la lengua, que por supuesto, era interesante y picante, pero comparado con esto… Dean se sintió engañado, estaba enfadado, se sintió desdichado. Él quería volver. No a la manada, sino al Omega. El deseaba recostarse junto a el… lamer la piel suave detrás de su oreja, donde la carne era cálida y suave. El deseaba oír su risa y suspiros. Tal vez se alegraría si Dean volviera? Por él? A él?

 

 

Quería la oportunidad de hacerlo oler feliz cuando Dean estuviera con él, de verdad lo deseaba. Cuando estuviera inclinado sobre su cuello y presionara la nariz sobre su suave y oscuro cabello “Tendré que ser tan malditamente amable y suave” suspiro. Maldita sea! Lo había perdido. La oportunidad se había ido, y jamás volvería

 

 

Si tan solo Cas no le tuviera tanto miedo. Le temía tanto que planeo atacar a Dean, esperando que el Alfa le rompiera el cuello. Dean se detuvo y se apoyó en el árbol. En toda su vida, nadie se le había acercado con la intención de morir en sus manos “Oh, dios mío… oh… oh…” dijo en voz baja como si acabara de entender una horrible verdad

 

 

Este era el fin, perdió a su Omega y jamás lo volvería a ver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seré sincera, de verdad que no quería que Cas se fuera, soy cruel y malvada, pero lo quería junto a Dean, aun si Dean es un patán egomaníaco  
> en fin, quejas, comentarios, a la autora y a mi nos hacen felices n.n


	6. MATAN CABALLOS, VERDAD?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuando tienen algunos días libres no les parece que todos sus sueños parecen posibles?
> 
> bueno, yo viví una linda fantasía en la que podría publicar esto, terminar los libros que deje pendientes, terminar de ver las series que deje a la mitad y poder sobrevivir al relleno interminable de naruto shippuden y todo, sin descuidar mis responsabilidades 
> 
> algunas personas somos tan ingenuas :')
> 
> como sea, no importa que que justo ahora este confundiendo personajes e historias, ni que haya confundido archivos del trabajo con la carpeta en donde guardo esta historia, seguire actualizando tan pronto como me se posible n.n

Cas se sentó abruptamente, por un momento no sabía dónde estaba o que pasaba. Se estremeció ante el frio. Era de noche, no veía pero pudo sentir el cambio en el aroma del bosque. Reconoció que la temperatura bajo y los sonidos habían cambiado a su alrededor, las aves y otros animales nocturnos habían salido a buscar a sus presas. Suspiro recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior

 

 

‘Libre. Soy libre al fin’ susurro para tranquilizarse ‘Lo soy’

 

 

‘No, no eres más que un idiota. Eres un estúpido’ escucho, y una mano cubrió su boca

 

 

Escucho una risa burlona

 

 

Cas se retorció, trato de liberarse, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. Algo se introdujo en su boca impidiéndole gritar y dificultando su respiración. No podía escupirlo, lucho por conseguir un poco de aire, comenzó a entrar en pánico, temiendo que vomitaría y se asfixiaría hasta morir. Trato de respirar profundamente, intento de pasar saliva, preguntándose que estaba sucediendo. Giro la cabeza con miedo, escuchando voces y olfateando

 

 

Dean estaba de vuelta? Era Dean?

 

 

‘Parece que estás perdido en el oscuro bosque… otra vez. No aprendiste de tus errores, verdad? Oh, Omega ciego… estas buscando problemas y terminaras llorando, porque el bosque está lleno de lobos malos. Deberías saberlo ya’

 

 

Gabriel?

 

 

‘Deja al chico!’ Uriel se acercó a ellos sacando el pañuelo de la boca del Omega ‘Gabriel, no tienes lago que hacer?’

 

 

‘Solo quería saludar!’ hubo más risas. Gabriel soltó a Cas y le dio una palmada en el hombro, todavía riéndose, como si hubiera hecho una excelente broma ‘Te extrañaba apestoso! Te asuste un poco? Creí que estabas acostumbrado a la oscuridad…’ acerco los labios al oído de su hermano menor y le susurro seductoramente ‘…y la trato duro…’

 

 

‘No fue en absoluto divertido, casi me ahogo!’ Castiel se limpió la boca y lo empujo ‘Estúpido payaso… como llegaste hasta aquí?’

 

 

‘Hemos venido por ti’ Gabe respondió con dulzura, poniéndose de pie ‘La caballería ha llegado! No estas feliz por nuestra afortunada reunión familiar? No estas feliz por volver a vernos?’ se burló de nuevo, algunos otros lobos se unieron

 

 

Cas frunció el ceño. No le gustaban las burlas de Gabriel sobre su discapacidad. No estaba seguro de si estaba feliz por que estuviera aquí. Extrañamente, se sentía inseguro e incómodo en su presencia, aunque eran familia. Si, alguna vez habían sido familia…

 

 

‘No te diste mucha prisa con la ayuda…’ murmuro, poniéndose de pie y limpiando el polvo de sus pantalones. Busco la manta, la recogió y la comenzó a doblarla con cuidado

 

 

‘Fuiste difícil de localizar’ dijo Uriel ‘Deja esa basura, no lo necesitaras más’ le dio una patada a la mochila. Algo se rompió dentro de ella, fue apenas audible, el sonido del vidrio romperse. La única cosa de vidrio era el tarro de miel. Cas se preocupó, no quería perder el tarro de la dulce miel. Intento alcanzarla pero vacilo, temeroso de molestar a Uriel. Se le permitiría tomar la mochila ahora? Uriel le dijo que la dejara. Bueno, tal vez debería tratar después. No quería hacer enojar a Uriel, eso siempre terminaba mal…

 

 

‘Que haces aquí solo?’ pregunto casualmente Uriel, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra cosa y solo trataba de ser… educado

 

 

‘Dormir’ Cas respondió con cautela

 

 

‘Donde está el resto de la manda? Donde está el maldito Winchester?’ uno de los lobos más jóvenes intervino con impaciencia. Tenía la misma edad que Cas, pero su estatus era más alto. Cas lo recordaba. Elijah, hablador y le gustaba levantar intrigas, los ancianos lo favorecían porque les decía todo lo que veía y por sus intrigas. Cas no respondió a sus preguntas. Prefirió juntar valor suficiente para agacharse, tomar su mochila y revisar el contenido. Oh no! Había caído sobre una piedra que rompió el frasco. Cas toco el lío pegajoso, cortándose con un pedazo de vidrio. Se llevó a la boca el dedo para lamer la sangre

 

 

‘Te hice una pregunta! Estas sordo además de ciego, eh?’ Elijah lo empujo con brusquedad tirándolo al suelo ‘Donde esta Winchester?’

 

 

‘Aquí no’ Cas se alejó de el ‘Se ha ido. Toda la manada se fue. Me dejaron’

 

 

‘Te dejaron?’ Elijah se acercó a él quitándole la mochila al Omega de las manos tirándola lejos ‘Uriel te dijo que tiraras esa porquería, no te quedaras con esa basura. No hay necesidad de que te quedes con esa mierda apestosa. Eww, hueles a ellos’ dio un resoplido de disgusto repulsión ‘También apestas a Winchester’

 

 

Cas se puso de pie

 

 

‘Es mío, no puedes…’

 

 

‘A dónde van?’ Uriel tomo a Cas de un brazo y lo acerco a el ‘A donde se dirigen?’

 

 

‘No lo sé’ Cas dijo en voz baja ‘No vi nada’

 

 

Estúpida valentía. Uriel le gruño, Cas se encogió intentando esconderse de la bofetada. Elijah gruño ferozmente y Gabriel se rio brevemente

 

 

‘Tenemos que encontrarlo, tenemos que hacerlo’ Uriel apretó el brazo del Omega con tanta fuerza que sin duda le dejaría moretones ‘Así que mejor intenta recordar la dirección en la que se fueron. Sé que puedes chico. Hazme un favor Cas. Sé un buen niño. Puedes ser un buen chico? Hm? Quieres?’

 

 

Cas pensó que algo estaba mal. Algo estaba muy mal

 

 

Gabriel tenía razón, el bosque estaba lleno de lobos malos

 

 

‘Oh, ahora quieres encontrarlo? Ahora? Donde estabas cuando me llevo lejos? Donde estabas cuando me reclamo y casi me mata? Donde estabas entonces? Porque lo dejaste hacerlo?’ Cas comenzó con voz baja, pero pronto comenzó a levantar la voz con ira e histeria ‘Los seguiste para salvarme? Ahora estoy libre, a salvo, podemos ir a casa ahora? Podemos ir a casa?’

 

 

‘Ves lo insolente que se volvió? Winchester le enseño malos modales…’ Gabriel interrumpió, tomando al Omega de la muñeca y tirando de él, lejos de Uriel

 

 

‘Iremos. Iras con la familia’ Uriel se mantuvo en calma y estable ‘Iremos a casa, pero tenemos que atrapar a los Winchester primero’

 

 

Cas se tambaleo un poco, dio dos pasos pequeños, todavía inestable y molesto

 

 

‘Elijah tomo mi mochila, es mía, me pertenece’ dijo ‘Dean me la dio y me pertenece…’ murmuro con voz suave, apenas audible con cada palabra

 

 

‘Esas no son tus cosas! Tú no tienes cosas! A quien le importa la basura de Winchester?’ Elijah dijo con desprecio ‘Es basura sin valor! Extrañas el olor de tu Alfa, el que te abandono? Te mimaba tanto que ya suspiras por el como una perra en celo? La usaste de almohada porque olía como él? Para dormir mejor? Lo hiciste, verdad perra?’

 

 

Cas se le acercó para golpearlo

 

 

Después de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar, luego de todo el tormento, el miedo y el sufrimiento… como se atrevía a hablarle así?! COMO SE ATREVÍA?!

 

 

Así que avanzo a él, pero de un momento a otro cayó al suelo. Una bofetada casi lo privo de la conciencia

 

 

‘EL cree que es inteligente. Pero se tragó el anzuelo sin la más mínima sospecha’ Uriel dijo inclinándose sobre el Omega ‘Tu’

 

 

El Omega sintió que la sangre en sus venas se helaba, su estómago se sintió como un saco lleno de piedras, lo comenzó a comprender: su familia lo había utilizado como un señuelo para atraer a Winchester a una trampa. Sabían lo que Winchester le haría y no les importo. Observaron ocultos en la oscuridad, en la distancia, como el Alfa reclamo al Omega la primera vez, mientras Sam y algunos otros lobos lo sostenían para el Alfa, para que pudiera… hacerle… lo que le hizo… lo que quisiera, ese violento y horrible acto de brutalidad, poder y posesión. Su familia escucho su grito de auxilio, el llanto y el grito de dolor, cuando el Alfa entro en el sin ningún tipo de piedad. No hicieron nada por salvarlo, porque querían que pasara exactamente eso, el día que Winchester lo esclavizo

 

 

Enviaron a Gabriel a preguntar por el Omega y asegurarse de que Winchester hubiera reclamado su nueva propiedad. Estaban contentos cuando Winchester lo envió de vuelta diciendo “El Omega es mío ahora”. Gabriel volvió con la manada, e informo que todo iba según lo planeado. El Omega fue capturado y se quedaba con Winchester

 

 

Sabían de lo que le pasaba cada noche, sabían de la correa. Ellos lo vieron y no hicieron nada para ayudarlo. Siguieron a la manada, no para salvarlo, no era el objetivo. Ellos no se preocupaban por el niño escuálido y ciego, que era el eslabón más débil de la manada, el más pequeño de la camada. Cas fue aplastado por la horrible verdad de su propia familia. Lo habían vendido como si no fuera nada para ellos, como si no fuera su primo, su hermano, un miembro de la manada… como si no fuera nadie. Y para qué?

 

 

‘Ellos tiene oro’ susurro Uriel con codicia en el oído entumecido el Omega ‘Oro de dragón, piel de dragón, huesos, colmillos, piedras preciosas, sabes la fortuna que eso es? Con el tesoro de ese dragón Winchester puede proveer a la manada por años’

 

 

Oh sí. Castiel recordó esas frases sin terminar, piezas inconexas, algunas palabras… carga. Carga. Si, la mencionaron un par de veces, Alfa Dean y el otro, cuál era su nombre…? Bobby! Y Sam, el hermano del Alfa. Cas escucho algunas conversaciones, pero no estaba interesado. Dean lo mantenía cerca, si, muy cerca, sentado a sus pies y no le preocupaba que el Omega escuchara sus conversaciones. Como si no considerara a Cas una amenaza o un espía… probablemente porque no lo consideraba una persona en absoluto, pensó Cas con amargura “Porque para Dean yo no era más que un juguete, y para mi familia solo fui un cebo…”

 

 

Bueno, el no presto atención a esas conversaciones, estaba más ocupado buscando la manera de acabar con su miserable vida. Todo en lo que se concentraba era en cómo evitar más violaciones y palizas. En como escapar en el olvido, donde no estuviera Dean, nadie, ni siquiera el, Castiel. El Omega ciego, el peor lobo de la tierra, el más tonto del mundo conocido jamás, abandonado por su propia familia

 

 

Así que eso es lo que era. Una desventaja. Una desventaja que tenía una tarea: retrasar a la manada Winchester. Uriel esperaba que Winchester elegiría el camino más fácil, y así poder ir tras el

 

 

‘No te preocupes’ Uriel le dio una palmada en el hombro, sin notar los pensamientos silenciosos del Omega ‘Los mataremos a todos antes del amanecer. Voy a drenar cada gota de sangre de ese inmundo híbrido! Incluso puedo dejar que lo veas morir’ dio una risa estruendosa, el sonido hizo eco alrededor ‘Ah, pobre! Lo había olvidado, lo siento, no puedes! No puedes ver nada, verdad?’ añadió triste, como si se hubiera dado cuenta del error que cometió, pero Cas sabía que era una mentira. Uriel no lo sentía, comento su ceguera a propósito, simplemente para humillarlo

 

 

Los ojos de Cas se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta, al percibir finalmente que Uriel no era mejor que Dean Winchester. Dean al menos lo quería, quería al Omega con desesperación, tanto que lo robo y lo mantuvo atado para evitar perderlo. No quería compartir al Omega con nadie. No dejo que ningún otro lobo lo tocara. El quería a Cas solo para el. El lo follaba, pero le ordenaba a Sam y Jo que cuidaran del Omega. Tenían que protegerlo a toda costa, y Jo estaba aterrada de dejarlo cuando se lo había pedido. Ella se negó, diciendo que Dean la desollaría si algo le pasase el Omega mientras lo cuidaba

 

 

El Alfa era el único lobo que podía abusar de él, nadie más. La nueva manada, la manada Winchester no eran como Elijah ni Gabriel, no lo empujaban ni le hacían bromas, no se reían de el por su ceguera o su falta de fuerza ni de lo extraño que resultaba para ellos. Cas podía decir muchas cosas de Dean Winchester, nombrar todos sus defectos y pecados, pero sabía una cosa segura: Winchester jamás lo compartiría con otro lobo. Lo había liberado. Podría haberlo mantenido, dejarlo atado, venderlo, dárselo a otra persona, pero no lo hizo. El simplemente lo dejo libre…

 

 

Uriel hizo lo contrario. Lo empujo a un Alfa completamente desconocido, que podía hacer cualquier cosa al Omega. Sin preocuparse de las formas en que el Omega pudiera sufrir, como podría ser herido o dañado. Para Uriel, Castiel era una herramienta que le ayudo a alcanzar su objetivo: debilitar a la manada que llevaba el tesoro de dragón. Y ahora, ni siquiera era necesario para eso

 

 

Castiel se tensó cuando le llego otro pensamiento: si Uriel dejo que le pasara todo eso cuando lo necesitaba, que pasaría ahora que ya no lo hacía? Regalaría a Castiel esta vez? Desde luego que no lo quería con ellos. Castiel ya sabía que su propia manada no lo consideraba más que un problema. Un grillete y cadena, y eso jamás cambiaría. No dejaría de ser ciego, no dejaría de depender de alguien más. No dejaría de tropezar ni de toparse con obstáculos. Siempre necesitaría de la ayuda de alguien más. Y no tenía nada que dar a cambio. No tenía conocimientos útiles para la manada. Incluso lo que le hacia el Alfa Winchester, esas cosas dolorosas, también era malo en eso. Y después de todo, quien quisiera tomar a un Omega de segunda mano, utilizado ya por otro Alfa?

 

 

El Omega sintió frío en los huesos

 

 

Uriel no lo dejaría quedarse, no lo haría. Lo regalaría o lo vendería a algún extraño, pero a qué precio? Y que se suponía que tenía que hacer? El no sabía hacer nada! “Oh, Primer Lobo por favor ayúdame!” pensó aterrado cuando se dio cuenta de que lo único que pasaría sería lo mismo que Winchester había hecho, pero… esta vez…

 

 

Escucho historias… sobre leñadores y otras sobre lobos malvados como Gabriel lo había dicho. Historias de horror difíciles de creer, pero recientemente el creía en cada historia horrible que conocía, no importaba lo terrible que sonara, lo improbable que pareciera,, lo poco verdadera y confiable que fuera. Cuentos Alfas como Winchester podría haber alrededor? Probablemente no muchos. Uriel amaba el oro, el dinero. Tomaría el dinero y se olvidaría se su ciego sobrino. Lo dejaría merced de extraños y harían lo que quisiesen con él, y el Omega no podría defenderse de ellos, del mismo modo que no pudo hacerlo de Winchester

 

 

Pensamientos aterradores llegaron a su mente, como un rebaño de caballos galopando. Una vez, cuando aún era un cachorro, un niño pequeño, el vio a una manada de caballos galopar por la pradera. Su familia había ido de excursión de primavera, luego vio el polvo a su alrededor, escucho los relinchos y el ensordecedor ruido de los cascos, cientos de cascos que llenaban el aire con polvo. No eran un rebaño de animales, sino un huracán, una nube que había caído del cielo. La vista había sido tan impresionante! Cuando se recobró del asombro inicial, quiso aullar, liberar todas sus emociones, correr, levantar las manos y absorber todo, olfatearlo tanto como pudiera

 

 

Los caballos eran increíbles! Su número y velocidad eran abrumadores, le hicieron marearse. Sintió una repentina oleada de gratitud a el Primer Lobo por haber creado tal espectáculo. Estaba tan agradecido por un mundo lleno de maravillas y belleza

 

 

Los adultos habían sido buenos al permitir que los cachorros los acompañaran y lo vieran todo. Estaba tan agradecido! Entonces vio que los adultos apartaban una yegua. Para qué? Cas sintió curiosidad y miro de cerca. Oh, por el Primer Lobo, era hermosa! Músculos fuertes se movían bajo la piel cubierta de pelaje brillante y suave de color jarabe de arce y miel, la sedosa melena se ondulaba con los agraciados movimientos y la brisa, patas delgadas y elegantes y pequeños cascos pisan la arena. Ella bailaba. Ella bailaba con los lobos y ellos bailaban con ella

 

 

Pero, a donde la llevaban? A esa hermosa y joven yegua? No podía apartar los ojos de ella. No era más que un niño, un cachorro, ingenuo y sin experiencia. Él nunca había estado en una cacería, nunca había visto la muerte. Solo conocía la diversión y las risas, correr por toda la casa y el jardín con los otros cachorros bajo la atenta mirada de sus tías y hermanos mayores

 

 

El tenía mucha curiosidad, quería saber qué ocurriría con la yegua, rodeada de sus tíos y sus primos. El no noto de inmediato de los que estaba presenciando. No percibió que no era divertido, que no era un juego, que no era un baile. No era una feliz persecución ni una pelea falsa como entre los niños. Ellos iban tras ella y le condujeron al lugar que querían, donde ella lucho todo lo que pudo antes de que la derribaran y la devorasen

 

 

El pequeño lobo, el Omega, dejo de parpadear. Dejo de respirar

 

 

Primero desgarraron su vientre y sacaron sus entrañas. Comenzaron a desprenderle la piel y a morder su lomo. Pero no rompieron su cuello, no le cortaron las arterias. Ella siguió con vida mientras la desgarraban y la devoraban, oliendo su propia sangre. Aún estaba con vida. Busco alrededor con la vista, observo el sol sobre el horizonte, los caballos corrían, su familia desaparecía a la distancia

 

 

Era aterrador. Y fascinante. Castiel era solo un cachorro, sus tías lo llevaron lejos con los otros cachorros en una zona segura. Solo podía mirar a los adultos y a su presa desde lejos. Y en un momento dado, la yegua miro por entre sus captores, por sobre sus cabezas. Sus ojos se encontraron, sintió un escalofrió. Fue probablemente lo último que vio antes de morir. Oh que horror, lo último que vio fue un lobo, uno de los que cruelmente la habían asesinado…

 

 

Por eso había perdido la vista?

 

 

El karma le hizo pagar la deuda de su familia a el Primer Lobo de ese aterrador día, lleno de sin sentido, de mal sin piedad, de sangre y violencia? No fue por hambre, habían tenido mucha comida. Ellos no tenían por qué matarla, lo hicieron simplemente porque podían

 

 

Por diversión tal vez

 

 

El no recibió nada de la carne de esa yegua

 

 

Pero unos meses más tarde, sus ojos azules comenzaron a fallar, los contornos comenzaron a perder nitidez, los colores se desvanecían y la niebla comenzó a cubrir el mundo, dada día más espesa, mas impenetrable, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que quedo ciego por completo

 

 

Y ahora sentía que todo se repetía, como aquel día en que la yegua murió, cuando Uriel revelo sus despreciables y malvadas intenciones. El Omega era exactamente igual que la yegua, rodeado por la manada, no era divertido, esto no iba a terminar bien para él. Oh, no lo iban a devorar, no, eso sería un gesto de piedad y Uriel no conocía esos sentimientos. Porque le mostrarían piedad? Ellos ya no lo consideraban familia (si alguna vez no lo consideraron así). Cuando Winchester lo reclamo, el Omega se volvió parte de los Winchester, y su antigua manada planeaba matar a todos los Winchester, por lo tanto ahora solo era el botín tomado del enemigo. No era valioso, difícilmente valía unos cuantos dólares, debido a su ceguera y débil condición, además ya no era virgen, así que…

 

 

El mundo era cruel con las hermosas yeguas jóvenes. Y los Omegas ciegos

 

 

 

****-****

 

 

Su libertad se había ido, solo duro una tarde y parte de la noche. Él no tendría libertad nunca más. De nuevo volvía a ser el ganado de alguien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey~ gracias por haber leído :)
> 
> dime que opinas, dado a que es una traducción, me gustaría saber si voy por el camino correcto, las opiniones constructivas son bienvenidas n.n


	7. UNA RAZÓN MAS PARA ODIAR

‘Bueno, entonces… que hacemos con él?’ pregunto Elijah, dándole forzosamente a Uriel una bolsa de piel de cabra llena de agua ‘Deberíamos dejarlo atrás? Así no nos retrasaría como lo hizo con ellos’

 

 

Uriel ni siquiera se dignó a mirar al joven y tonto Beta. En su lugar hizo un gesto con la mano, llamando a Zacarías, quien era uno de los ancianos, le susurro algo al oído. Zacarías asintió y corrió hacia el bosque. Elijah vio a Gabriel que se encontraba a un lado, recargado en un pino, con esa familiar sonrisa despectiva en su rostro. Elijah deseaba borrar esa sonrisa restregándola en la tierra “Algún día, algún día…” pensó, apretando los dientes

 

 

Gabriel había sido la piedra en el zapato de Elijah durante mucho tiempo. Relativamente pequeño, incluso más bajo que el inútil ciego, y sin duda más débil que otros lobos de la manada, mantenía un bajo perfil la mayor parte del tiempo para no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Pasaba más tiempo fuera que con la familia. Iba algún lado y regresaba, se iba y volvía, yendo y viniendo… Elijah pensaba en el como el chico de los recados

 

 

Cuando Uriel quiso enviar a alguien que Winchester había reclamado a Castiel, no fue nadie más que Gabe

 

 

“Un recadero” pensó Elijah “Eso es lo que es, solo un perro mensajero que trae a las manos del amo lo que le ordene” pero a pesar de ese desprecio, alimentado por los celos, el sabía que los ancianos respetaban a Gabriel. Tenía ideas que llevaba acabo de la forma que nadie más lo haría: siendo estúpido, haciendo el tonto, todo sonrisas y bromas, con observaciones mordaces e inteligentes, incluso dirigidas a los pomposos y pretenciosos líderes. “Bufón” Elijah pensó molesto, observándolo mientras tomaba la mochila de Cas y rebuscaba con curiosidad en su interior. Encontró un barra de chocolate que comió de casi un solo bocado, masticando con gula, guardo algunos más en los bolsillos, luego siguió en busca de algo valioso. Finalmente lanzo la mochila robada entre los arbustos

 

 

Elijah no exagero cuando dijo que la mochila apestaba a el Alfa Winchester, casi tanto como el Omega. El olor estaba por toda esa perra estúpida, áspero, nauseabundo y difícil de soportar. Salado como el esperma, el olor fresco y obvio de apareamiento. Elijah respiro por la nariz en cortas y audibles inhalaciones, olfateando algo más. Un hedor a sangre añejo, el intenso olor a miedo, viejo y nuevo, un tono extraño cremoso, como a caramelo, y un rastro débil de orina del Omega

 

 

Por supuesto, todos sabían por lo que había pasado el Omega. Para que otra cosa podría servir? Para eso eran los Omega. Para un buen polvo, las putas estúpidas. Elijah se lamió los labios con emoción mal oculta

 

 

Ah, sí. Puta estúpida. Winchester le enseño una lección. Al menos eso esperaron cuando dejaron deliberadamente al Omega perderse, para que cayera en las manos de Winchester. Ellos esperaban que se mantuviera ocupado con el Omega, con la atención necesaria para hacerlo perder la noción del tiempo. Debilitando su cautela. Pobre Alfa, ocupado follando a su nuevo juguete, ajeno al peligro. Vulnerable ante los ataques. Oh! Uriel planeo todo tan brillantemente! Él era el mejor. Un genio. Elijah lo admiraba tanto, trataba de ganarse su favor, convirtiéndose en su sobrino preferido

 

 

No como ese lamentable desperdicio, ese tonto, pequeño y ciego inútil. Una vergüenza para toda la familia. Perra sucia. Cas. Incluso su nombre carecía de dignidad

 

 

Elijah lo observo desde lejos, sentado en el suelo, entre las raíces de un viejo árbol. Que criatura tan despreciable era! No era fuerte ni rápido. Inútil. La manado la mantuvo a pesar de la ceguera por respeto a la abuela Anna. Ella lo quería, lo quería a su alrededor, solo el Primer Lobo sabia porque. Así que la acompaño, la cuido en sus últimos años, la asistió y le ayudo cuando estaba enferma y débil. Pero después de su muerte, hace unos años, no quedo ninguna razón para mantenerlo. Elijah sospechaba que no sabían qué hacer con Cas, cuando ya no era necesaria su ayuda, pero no podían decidir qué hacer con él. Abandonarlo? Matarlo? Venderlo? Pero a quién? Quien querría una perra inútil y son valor?

 

 

El Omega no pareció darse cuenta del peligro que corría. Hizo todo lo posible, trato de hacer todo para los hombres, para ganar su favor, un poco de su amabilidad. Sirvió como pudo, ayudo en el hogar, mantenía la cocina en orden y limpia, sacaba la basura, cambiaba los pañales de los cachorros, limpiaba los sanitarios. Él se hizo cargo de todo el trabajo que nadie quería hacer, sin ninguna queja

 

 

Tenía opción? Conocía la regla de Uriel: sin trabajo no hay comida. Elijah era consciente de que el Omega paso más hambre que el resto de ellos, pero así era la vida. No había piedad para los debiluchos inútiles, verdad? Él debía estar agradecido por cada trozo de pan que recibió. Solo gracias a la buena bondad de Uriel tubo un techo sobre su cabeza y ropa que vestir. Él debía adorar el suelo que pisaba Uriel

 

Bueno, era bueno en algo, siendo honesto. Era tan jodidamente amable! Siempre respondía con cortesía si alguien se burlaba de él, no reaccionaba ante el maltrato ni las bromas, incluso las más crueles. Nunca se defendió, seguramente porque no estaba en posición de hacerlo, pero incluso si pudiera… no lo haría. Nunca, ni una vez, se defendió. Trataba de ganar desesperadamente algo de respeto, pero año tras año, mes a mes, su rango en la jerarquía caía más y más. Desde luego, un Omega, era lo más bajo en lo peor, menos que nada. No era una persona, no más que una propiedad, una que no valía nada

 

 

Estaba ciego de todas las formas posible. Pasaban sobre él, era como azotar a un caballo muerto para obtener un gesto a cambio. Estúpido e idiota lamentable

 

 

Cada gesto medianamente amable o falto de violencia, lo tomaba como gratitud; cada manifestación de preocupación, lo devolvía con interés y amabilidad… y era tan molesto que era irritante! Como si no recibiese suficiente humillación

 

 

Sin embargo, tal vez gracias a ese comportamiento, le hizo valer la simpatía de algunos miembros de la familia. Los últimos amigos de su primera infancia: Balthazar, de su misma edad, un lobo astuto con disposición alegre, y Anna, que fue nombrada así por la abuela, ambos Betas. Elijah sospechaba que también Gabriel, a su retorcida manera, tenía cierta debilidad por él, aunque por lo general era el primero en burlarse sin piedad de Cas y su ceguera, exponiéndolo innumerables veces como objeto de burlas. Pero también fue quien más fuertemente protesto ante el plan de Uriel

 

 

Inteligente y astuto plan, usar al Omega para distraer a el ingenuo Winchester. Lo descubrieron en una de las paras de Cold Creek, una pequeña cuidad habitada por humanos y lobos, la manada que habitaba ahí dirigía el bar y los campamentos de los viajeros. Los humanos convivían junto a los lobos sin saber ni darse cuenta de su naturaleza. Los caminos del este y oeste, norte y sur, cruzaban ahí, por esa razón el lugar era neutral, que por lo general era respetado. Se daban pocas peleas en el bar, que terminaban en algunos moretones, rasguños y fracturas inofensivas de un par de narices. Los posteriormente, los participantes de la pelea bebían juntos y aullaban a la luna

 

 

Así que, era un lugar seguro para las dos manadas que se sentaron en lugares opuestos y que fingían no prestarse atención entre si

 

 

Winchester observo al Omega con atención pero manteniendo la discreción. Fue Gabe quien lo noto y se lo dijo a Uriel, algo sobre el extraño comportamiento del Alfa. Al principio nadie le creyó. Gabriel estaba ebrio y siempre bromeaba y los engañaba. Se rieron aun así. Porque no? Era divertido después de todo. Ese extraño solo tenía ojos para el Omega ciego. Hilarante!

 

 

Tal vez era solo curiosidad por ese fenómeno de la naturaleza, digno de ver por ser demasiado extraño, demasiado raro, demasiado repulsivo como para pasar desapercibido. Una anécdota divertida para contar después. Un lobo ciego. Si, era la definición de raro, extraño, una criatura desagradable, el tema de futuros chistes, para una fogata y cerveza. Recuerdas a la manada con el lobo ciego? Ha, ha, ha… que curioso

 

 

Ni siquiera estaba sentado entre ellos, Zacarías le dijo que se quedara en una esquina, con una botella barata de ginger ale, que Uriel le compro. Solo porque no quería atención no deseada de la otra manada o de las personas en el bar, llamaría la atención si no bebía en toda la noche. Uriel mantenía las apariencias, incluyendo al Omega. Le gustaba evitar sospechas

 

 

Así que Cas se quedó allí, pequeña mierda, agradecido por el pequeño gesto que el considero como generoso, y Dean miraba de vez en cuando sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros, desde el otro lado de la habitación

 

 

No parecía disgustado o divertido. Más bien… centrado. Sus ojos fijos en Cas, siguiendo sus suaves movimientos “Le gusta nuestro cachorro de ojos azules” dijo Gabe, un poco ebrio, no pudo evitar reírse de su propia broma “Esta enamorado de nuestro ángel sin alas” se burló con sarcasmo “Apuesto que está ansioso por clavar su bandera en el trasero virgen de Cas”

 

 

Uriel le dijo que se callara, luego Zacarías susurro algo al oído del Alfa, Uriel pareció sorprendido al principio, luego disgustado, después asintió, y finalmente ambos comenzaron a murmurar, mucho tiempo después, Winchester reunió a su gente, pago por la comida y las bebidas (dejando una generosa cantidad de propina a la mesera que silbo ruidosamente con aprobación) y caminaron a la oscuridad

 

 

Uriel y Zacarías conocían del tipo de carga que los Winchester llevaban? Elijah no tenía idea. Los ancianos no hablaban a los Betas jóvenes sobre esas cosas. Habían visto a Winchester antes? Lo habían seguido, no lo habían encontrado por coincidencia si no apropósito? Esperaban a que se entrara al bar de la carretera? Probablemente sí. Uriel era un genio, al parecer. Y tenía sus fuentes. El sabía mucho

 

 

Bien, ellos buscaban una oportunidad y les cayó de cielo, justo ahí. El Primer Lobo escucho sus oraciones y los bendijo con su gracia. Elijah obedecía a los ancianos, seguía las ordenes fielmente. Su ambición era ser el mejor Beta, el mejor soldado. Tenía la esperanza de ser promovido a una posición más alta, y así obtener más privilegios, mas alimentos, ropa de mejor calidad, y tal vez, un compañero algún día. Un buen agujero que follar cada vez que quisiera

 

 

Haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo

 

 

Pero esa noche no sabía nada sobre Winchester ni su manada, nada importante en realidad. Solo lo sabían Uriel, Zacarías, y por supuesto, Gabriel. Él siempre estaba era el primero en saber

 

 

Incluso ebrio, no dejaba pasar los detalles importantes

 

 

Elijah solo sabía lo que veía, y Winchester no lo impresiono en lo absoluto. Oh si, el chico era guapo. Alto, hombros anchos, piernas fuertes, ojos verdes y largas pestañas, labios besables, algunas personas podrían impresionarse por eso, pero las pecas arruinaban el rostro casi perfecto. Además era demasiado joven para ser Alfa, se encontraba en mediados de sus veinte. Elijah no había escuchado que un Alfa tan joven, fuese capaz de dirigir por sí mismo una manada de ese tamaño, al menos dieciséis o veinte lobos. O mas

 

 

Sin pareja

 

 

El Alfa necesitaría echar un polvo. Quien no necesitaba un rápido de vez en cuando. Quien podría pensar con claridad porque no tenía con quien en largo tiempo. El olor de las feromonas era abrumador y fuerte, Elijah sintió que su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, su pene se mostró interesado, su propio trasero virgen pedía por algo, aun no sabía que exactamente, era un anhelo sin nombre, pidiendo por el agarre firme en sus caderas. Su imaginación exploto en imágenes vividas con el inclinándose en señal de sumisión, tomando una enorme y gruesa… polla… en su trasero… Elijah mordió sus labios tratando de ocultar el tumulto de emociones, no era así! Él no era gay en lo absoluto, pero no podía evitar fantasear con el monstruo de ojos verdes, que lo obligaba tomar su pene por completo, tomarlo sin piedad, como un buen chico, y Elijah esperaría obediente por el Alfa, quien lo tomaría con fuerza, lo fallaría un y otra vez, hasta que lo llenara de leche caliente y pegajosa, mucha de ella saliendo del orificio del Beta, lleno del semen del Alfa, del olor del Alfa, marcado por la mordida del Alfa…

 

 

Espera, que?

 

 

Elijah tembló y perdió el aliento, medio avergonzado, y medio excitado por el sueño bastante gráfico, tan dinámico y vivido, y al mismo tiempo, poco claro e impreciso, ya que nunca realmente, ha experimentado algo así, al menos no con otro ser vivo. Oh, pero lo ansiaba con tantas ganas, estaba lleno de deseo, sentía fuego inextinguible en sus venas, como lava fundida, energía sin liberar. En sus momentos de privacidad, Elijah, recordaba los gritos del Omega y los gemidos sofocados de cuando Winchester lo reclamo por primera vez. El trato de mantener en su mente esos sonidos perturbadores, del acto salvaje, haciendo eco en el bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. El penetrante olor a sexo, el miedo y la violencia, agudos e intensos, que llegaron hasta donde se encontraba. Lo excitaba, estaba tan jodidamente excitado e insaciable. Al recordar esas memorias, la sangre bombeaba con más fuerza, era como ahogarse en agua hirviendo

 

 

Oh, Elijah quería montar al Omega. Morderlo en el cuello, escuchar sus suplicas para que se detuviera y continuar al mismo tiempo. Quería hacerle daño, que le pidiera por más. Quiere que Cas se retuerza bajo el, cuando le dé una palmada en el trasero, mientras grita e intenta alejarse, pero Elijah no tiene misericordia. Movería sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás con paso firme, cada golpe destroza a este frágil cuerpo de adolescente, hasta que es un desastre total, roto y dócil, listo para más en cualquier momento, sin oponer resistencia. Ese es el único propósito de la existencias de los Omegas: sumisión incondicional

 

 

Uriel tenía un pequeño fallo: nunca permitía a los lobos más jóvenes disfrutar ese tipo de actividades. Era fiel seguidor de la vieja escuela: solo el Alfa y algunos ancianos tenían el derecho de aparearse. Solo con hembras. No permite follar con chicos. Tal vez por eso hablaba tan despectivamente sobre los Winchester. La abierta manifestación de afición por otro lobo macho, era algo que Uriel no podía comprender. No entendía a las otras manadas, a los Alfas que reclamaban un inútil Omega, lo alimentaban y mantenían por puro placer. Especialmente a los varones, para evitar riesgo de embarazo. Quien quisiera tener un cachorro con un Omega, eh?

 

 

Uriel solía decir que era un habito humano, no lobuno. Una vergüenza, que corrompía el orden establecido por los nobles primeros padres. Daba conferencias a los jóvenes de vez en cuando sobre “El sexo no es por diversión, es por deber”

 

 

A Elijah no le importarían unos reajustes en las reglas viejas por unos toques más modernos

 

 

Después de todo los primeros padres no estaban aquí, cierto? No les dañaría nada que no supieran

 

 

Un poco de tiempo para divertirse de vez en cuando no acabaría con el mundo, cierto? No dañaba a nadie. Excepto a Winchester, él debía ser castigado por sus imprudentes decisiones. Uriel salvaría a su propia manada, le importaban una mierda los primeros padres de los Winchester. Lo dejaría quemarse, dejaría que ese descarado e insolente Alfa se deshonrara a si mismo frente a su propia manada. Lo dejaría caer en su propia trampa

 

 

Elijah no lo entendió al principio, no entendía la belleza del simple pero eficiente plan. Matarían dos pájaros de un tiro: retrasarían a los Winchester. Detendrían su camino, a donde sea que fuera su destino (solo sabían que era en algún lugar del norte). Distraerían a el líder y luego atacarían. Matarlos a todos ellos y tomar la carga. Como un plus, se desharían del Omega, ese parásito ciego que había sido una carga durante mucho tiempo

 

 

Era momento de pagar la deuda e irse

 

 

Un último servicio. Pongámoslo así: no se requerían habilidades especiales. Solo se pondría de rodillas y dejaría su trasero al aire. No era ingeniera aeroespacial

 

 

No habría medallas que se adjudicara

 

 

Cas era solo un trozo de carne en el gancho para atraer a Winchester. Y Winchester no los decepciono: tomo el anzuelo y lo comió con deleite, por casi una semana y media había estado follando al Omega como un maldito taladro. Cas no estaba feliz por ello, pero a quien le importaba? El objetivo se había alcanzado

 

 

Ahora, el Omega no era su problema, una vez que había sido reclamado por otro Alfa, pertenecía a otra manada. Se convirtió en un Winchester

 

 

“Como un extraño, debe ser considerado como un cautivo” pensó Elijah “Ya no está bajo la protección de Uriel… los ancianos lo interrogaran y lo abandonaran. O más posiblemente lo maten o lo vendan, quizá

 

 

Su excitación creció más mientras pensaba “Bueno, a nadie le importa si él se encuentra bien, podría hacer algo durante la noche, cuando nadie observara. Winchester ya lo daño, un golpe mas no hará ninguna diferencia. Y que si ambos estamos relacionados? Lo que importa es no habrá efectos secundarios, es por eso que los chicos son más fáciles de tomar, no habría consecuencias” se imaginó como podría ser, con el Omega todavía mojado ahí abajo, mojado del esperma de un día anterior, resbaladizo y fácil de entrar. Elijah estaba deseoso de tomar el lugar de Winchester, profundo, dentro del agujero del Omega, para hacerlo más duro, más brutal, hacerlo llorar el doble de lo que lo había hecho Winchester, así el Omega podía comparar a los dos y averiguar quién tenía más pelotas. Así saber cuál de los dos podía hacer olvidarlo todo

 

 

Pero vacilo un poco. Tenía un poco de miedo de que Uriel pudiera tener algo en contra. No por el Omega, obviamente, pero las reglas eran las reglas. Y Elijah no quería poner en riesgo su reputación. Estaba ansioso por mostrar su valía, por ganarse el respeto y la confianza de Uriel. No debía cometer los mismo errores de Winchester

 

 

Elijah sabía que era uno de los pocos sobrinos de Uriel, pero a diferencia de los hijos de Zacarías, era huérfano, como Cas y Gabe. Su padre, el hermano menor del Alfa, falleció hace unos años. Era mejor tener un padre que saliera en defensa, pero Elijah no tenía esa ventaja. No había mucha competencia, pero sentía que debía esforzarse por conseguir lo que quería

 

 

Y él quería absolutamente todo

 

 

Él no podía competir con los propios hijos de Uriel o Zacarías, incluso con esa pequeña mierda, Gabriel. Al menos no todavía

 

 

Ese hijo de puta era como un gato que siempre caía de pie, no importaba lo que pasara. Cuando Uriel anuncio el gran plan, Gabe protesto “Winchester es listo, no va a comprar esto” afirmo “Cas no será capaz de mantener su atención más de unas pocas horas. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Lo va a follar y lo dejara en una hora. No vamos a ganar mucho tiempo… vamos a levantar sospechas, es demasiado arriesgado”

 

 

Uriel lo escucho con expresión severa, y Elijah estaba seguro de que Gabe finalmente obtendría lo que merecía “Finalmente! Se terminó tu suerte!” Elijah sonrió en silencio, pero la alegría fue prematura

 

 

‘Ya lo he decido’ dijo Uriel, pero eso fue todo. No hubo castigo, ni sermones. Tan injusto

 

 

Pero basta de Gabe, volvamos a Cas. Después de su hermosa luna de miel, de cogidas constantes y duras, Winchester lo dejo. Solo así. Porque? Que paso? Se aburrió? Finalmente había entendido lo inútil que era esa escoria? Así era. El fin de la historia de amor. Al parecer los ojos azules y un trasero apretado no eran suficientes para mantener el efecto. Él ni siquiera era tan bonito. Era mediocre. Piel y huesos, sin curvas, era poco incluso para un niño

 

 

Elijah estudio la cara de Cas, se humedeció los labios con aire ausente, pensando en cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban, y en su cabello ondulado, las marcas por mordidas en el cuello, y las pequeñas contusiones, algunas todavía frescas, de color violeta o azul, algunas casi se desvanecían, otras eran de color pálido amarillo. Era como un mosaico de color, o un collar de piedras preciosas. Era un milagro que no lo rompiera hasta la muerte

 

 

Lo intento?

 

 

El Omega incluso tenía un vendaje, pero Uriel les dijo que lo ignoraran. Bajo la venda se notaba una herida bastante profunda, y parecía grave, aunque ya estaba formando costra, seca y negra

 

 

‘Que sucios pensamientos inundan tu cerebro ahora?’ pregunto Gabe de la nada, asustando a Elijah ‘Asumiendo que tienes uno’ se burló con malicia

 

 

‘Vete a la mierda!’ gruño en respuesta

 

 

‘Tal vez deberías ir tras los arbustos’ Gabe noto el bulto en sus pantalones y se burló ‘Parece que alguien esta excitado. Debe ser el olor de Winchester. En vidas al Omega?’

 

 

‘Cierra la boca!’ Elijah estaba lleno de ira, pero trato de no darle un puñetazo en su cara de payaso. Gabe tenía ese rasgo desagradable, del que era capaz de tergiversar todo en su beneficio. Tomaba las quejas, los cometarios amargos e insultos, y entonces, los multiplicaba y los lanzaba de regreso como una flecha envenenada. Era mejor no desafiarlo

 

 

Elijah se dio la vuelta tomando las cosas del Omega

 

 

‘Uriel ordeno quemarlos’ dio una brazada y se alejó con las piernas rígidas, tambaleándose un poco

 

 

Gabriel le observo durante un minuto, luego se sentó junto a Cas. Le entrego una barra de chocolate y desenvolvió otra para él y comenzó a comer

 

 

‘Te dije que el bosque estaba lleno de lobos malos, y ahora pasaste de la sartén al fuego’ dijo con calma, casi alegremente. Cas apretó los dedos en el chocolate, pero no quito la envoltura. Trago audiblemente con esfuerzo

 

 

‘Que harán ahora?’ murmuro

 

 

‘Lo escuchaste, Uriel quiere matarlos y tomar el tesoro de dragón’ 

 

 

‘Y conmigo, que harán conmigo?’ Cas enfrento a Gabe como si pudiera ver

 

 

“A veces es realmente difícil decir si es ciego” pensó el Beta, mirando fijamente a sus ojos brillantes. Cas tenía el ceño fruncido, con la cabeza ladeada como si lo estuviera viendo, centrado en Gabriel en un intento por leerlo

 

 

‘No lo sé. Venderte a algunos leñadores tal vez?’ Gabe termino su dulce, arrugo el papel y lo arrojo lejos ‘La mayoría prefiere a una chica rubia tetona, pero la mitad del pan es mejor que no tener pan. No te preocupes. Probablemente solo sean como máximo siete. No será tan malo’ dijo con falso consuelo ‘Te dejaran descansar cuando ya no controles tus esfínteres. Nada mata más el ánimo tan eficazmente que el hedor de la mierda sobre las sabanas’

 

 

Cas oculto el miedo, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos

 

‘Sin embargo, honestamente, yo no esperaría sabanas’ Gabe tomo otro chocolate, le dio otra mordida y lo mastico durante unos segundos, antes de continuar casualmente, como si charlaran sobre el tiempo ‘Convencí a Uriel de dejarte bajo el cuidado de Anna cuando vayamos tras los Winchester. Tienes una primera y única oportunidad, me escuchas? Úsalo con sabiduría, lobo sabiduría. A partir de ahora, estas por tu cuenta. No soy muy optimista por aquí’

 

 

Gabe le dio una palmada en la mano y se fue, silbando alegremente

 

 

Cas cerro los ojos, tratando de contener las lagrimas

 

 

Estaba tan feliz luego de que Winchester lo liberara. Estaba en la luna, lo había hecho, sobrevivió, estaba vivo y libre. Estaba agradecido, tan condenadamente agradecido, que incluso lamento no decir “gracias”. O adiós

 

 

Pero en ese momento estaba lleno de odio. Odiaba a Dean Winchester más que nunca. El Alfa le podría haber mostrado un poco de misericordia y terminarlo todo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Porque no lo hizo? Debía haberle rompido el cuello, entonces y solo entonces Cas habría sido libre de verdad. Y ahora qué? A pesar del último esfuerzo de Gabe por salvarlo, Cas no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar con éxito. A dónde? Hasta qué punto sería capaz de correr? Ciego y herido…?

 

 

Que le esperaba?

 

 

Más dolor, mas humillación. Mas tormentos y esclavitud. Un destino peor que la muerte. Y que era lo que podía hacer para evitar ese destino? Nada. No habría más oportunidades, no más escapes. La única manera de que el Omega pudiera obtener libertad, era muriendo, y no pudo ni conseguir eso

 

 

“Oh Dean Winchester, porque me perdonaste, cruel tonto? Porque lo hiciste?” Cas lloro en silencio con desesperación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)


	8. MAL PRESENTIMIENTO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo revise como cien veces antes de publicarlo, porque la pagina decidió que no podía visualizar sin publicar, si hay algún error, por favor, no dudes en hacermelo saber n.n

 

 

 

Una hora después de la partida de Cas, la manada Winchester cruzo por el lado poco profundo del rio y siguió adelante por las montañas. Dean eligió la ruta más difícil, el Paso del Águila, apto solo para escaladores experimentados. El camino conducía por la cresta de la montaña, con muy poca ayuda prevista en los tramos más empinados y verticales. Una o dos escaleras oxidadas, sostenidas por pesadas cadenas y algunos ganchos ya fijos en algunos puntos entre las rocas, que no eran útiles en manos de aficionados, como lobos de tierras bajas

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pero con ellos no era el caso, por supuesto, la manada estaba familiarizada con estas montañas, estando en ese punto, ya estaban muy cerca de casa, se apresurarían a volver a casa, a su propio lugar seguro. Descansarían y recuperarían el sueño perdido. Estaban fatigados, por la expedición de casi un mes de duración, desgastados y agotados, sus piernas ya les exigían descanso. Dean no estaba seguro de sí podrían con este último esfuerzo, pero se rindió ante lo que dijeron Sam y Bobby, ellos tenían razón. Demasiado tiempo perdido, le dedicaron demasiado tiempo a el camino más largo. No habría más demoras

 

 

 

 

 

Solo debían alcanzar el Paso de Águila y estarían a salvo. Nadie sería capaz de seguirlos por el infernal camino. En dos días estarían en casa

 

 

 

 

 

Finalmente

 

 

 

 

 

Pero estaba nervioso

 

 

 

 

 

Se sentía incómodo y preocupado. Daba vueltas alrededor de la manada, revisando todo una y otra vez, contando cada cabeza repetidas veces, asegurándose de que cada uno de ellos sabía qué hacer en caso de crisis, y preguntándoles si todo estaba bien. Porque estaba seguro de nada estaba bien, para nada bien, algo estaba muy mal

 

 

 

 

 

Examino a todos, uno a uno, inspecciono mochilas, cinturones, hebillas, cierres y el peso. Ordeno que Ash tomara un poco de lo que cargaba Ellen y reviso la pequeña rasgadura en la mochila de Garth

 

 

 

 

 

Los reunió de nuevo, prometiendo que era la última vez, en serio, y dijo:

 

 

 

 

 

‘Ante cualquier señal de peligro, dejen todo y corran, de acuerdo?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Bien, bien’ respondieron al unísono, gruñendo y rodando los ojos, como si fueran estudiantes aburridos de la asamblea escolar

 

 

 

 

 

‘No hagan gestos!’ reprocho levantando el dedo índice ‘No quiero tener que cargar cadáveres solo porque algún tipo listillo piensa que esto’ levanto la mochila ‘Es más importante que la vida, lo tienen?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Podemos irnos ahora?’ Ash escupió el tabaco que masticaba y vio al Alfa, apoyándose en los talones para parecer  un poco más alto ‘Mis bolas se congelaron durante el discurso’

 

 

‘Lo dijiste mal, deberías haber dicho: ovario!’ el Alfa resoplo, cambiando de dedo índice por el medio. Todo el mundo rio en voz alta ‘Puedo arreglar eso más adelante si todavía están congelados’ Ash se puso nervioso y se sonrojo ‘Bien entonces manada! Pongan sus traseros en marcha y sigan adelante! Garth, reparaste la mochila? Aun no? Que estas esperando? Que los duendes lo hagan? Ash está ocupado, así que estas solo con eso amigo, amigo!’ el Alfa bromeo para aligerar el ambiente ‘Déjame ver. Es un maldito desastre Garth! Lo hiciste con los ojos vendados, tonto perezoso?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘No hay tiempo de bordar tapices’ murmuro en defensa ‘Las improvisaciones pueden ser permanente, lo sabes?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘No seas tan presuntuoso!’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Sobrevivirá hasta mis nietos!’ Garth estiro de la tela para demostrar al Alfa que la costura era lo bastante fuerte

 

 

 

 

 

‘Más vale que lo sea, o te arrojare yo mismo si caes debido a esto’ Dean le dio un golpe en el cuello. No estaba enfadado, era su manera de demostrar cariño y preocupación, Garth lo había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo

 

 

 

 

 

Dean parecía duro e implacable, pero hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo, por poder proveer a la familia en rápido crecimiento. Había lobos que querían unirse a la manada, valorando su calidad y reconociéndolo como un líder prometedor. Bobby, quien era el más respetado, Alfa retirado, obedecía y seguía a Dean, lo había hecho por más de cinco años, y seguía haciéndolo. Esa era la mejor recomendación para un joven como Garth

 

 

 

 

 

Si, Dean Winchester a veces podía ser un idiota y verdadero dolor en el trasero, pero no todo el tiempo. En casa, era relajado y bastante agradable

 

 

 

 

 

‘Sigue a Ash y Kevin, mantente cerca y concentrado’ el Alfa le ayudo a ponerse su mochila, le dio una palmada en el hombro y miro hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie se quedaba atrás. Garth desapareció en el bosque con el resto de la familia. Dean se quedó solo

 

 

 

 

 

Una vez más, un ultima vez, reviso con la vista los arboles al otro lado del rio. Olfateo el aire frio, en busca de algo, cualquier cosa… algún olor familia. Pero no lo había. Solo el olor de los pinos y la brisa fresca de principios de primavera

 

 

 

 

 

‘Vamos!’ gruño ‘No seas un bebé!’

 

 

 

 

 

Se obligó a dar unos cuantos pasos, pero no pudo apartar la vista del lugar, donde (más o menos) dejo a Cas. Dean aliso con aire ausente las arrugas de su chaqueta militar. Cruzaban por estados donde el frio era más notable, dirigiéndose al norte, la ropa gruesa era necesaria. La chaqueta estaba bien, cuello alto, tela de color oliva para detener el viento y la humedad de la nieve, un cordón en la cintura para ajustar a la medida, cuatro bolsillos amplios, muy cómoda

 

 

 

 

 

‘Hace frio’ murmuro ‘El solo tiene un suéter desgastado y chaleco sencillo que tome de uno de los chicos’

 

 

 

 

 

Luego se estremeció ante el recuerdo repentino de Frank el loco! Como lo pudo olvidarlo! Esta era su tierra y Frank era un tipo loco. Paranoico, incluso. Un viejo veterano de Vietnam o algo así. Humano, no un lobo, pero era consciente de la existencia de los hombres lobos. Por suerte para los Winchester, nadie escuchaba sus cuentos, nadie le creía. Pero no era inofensivo, por supuesto que no. El llevaba consigo armas grandes a todas partes, con los dedos inquietos, listos para apretar el gatillo

 

 

 

 

 

‘Maldito seas, Omega! Tú y tus caprichos!’ gruño Dean con los dientes al descubierto, expresando angustia y molestia

 

 

 

 

 

Frank era un ermitaño y un cazador, y si invadían su territorio, el estaría más que feliz de usarlo como excusa para derribar a un peludo o dos. Peludos, así es como el los llamaba. O mestizos

 

 

 

 

 

Dean ordeno a la manada ignorar los insultos y evitar las discusiones. La mayoría de los lobos no tendría ningún problema en matar a el anciano, incluso estando armado y siendo un militar experimentado. Pero Frank era una excepción, algo así como único en su clase. Ash husmeó en los registros del ejército y descubrió que Frank paso varios años en los pabellones psiquiátricos, en el área especializada en tratamiento de psicosis aguda y trastorno de estrés postraumático. Obviamente, él era un caso perdido. Lo liberaron, y probablemente habría terminado como persona sin hogar, de no haber heredado la tierra de un tipo que conoció en la guerra, había salvado su vida o algo así. Fue pura suerte al zar y un giro imprevisto en su miserable vida

 

 

 

 

 

Había estado viviendo en este bosque como un salvaje, comía lo que el mismo cazaba, quizá cazaba más que los cazadores furtivos. Ellos se advertían unos a otros, de no cruzar las fronteras, marcadas con señales amarillas: propiedad privada, prohibido el paso, hijos de puta

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****---****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La única persona por la que Frank sentía respeto era por la sheriff local, Jody Mills. Se le permitía conducir su jeep oficial hasta el frente de la casa de Frank. Ella lo regañaba por las trampas, le daba conferencias sobre los limites oficiales y le decía que debía afeitarse para no asustar a los animales

 

 

 

 

 

‘Hay una osa esperando ser mamá, no querrás causarle un aborto espontaneo con tu cara fea, verdad?’ dijo Jody con dureza, entregándole la bolsa de alimentos

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Adivina, quien es el feliz padre?’ respondió don falso orgullo, revisando el interior de la bolsa ‘Donde está la crema?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Se terminó’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Maldición, mujer! Como se supone que beba mi café?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Negro?’ Jody insinuó gentilmente, quedándose en la puerta de la cabaña de madera

 

 

 

 

 

‘Me gusta blanco! Con azúcar!’ se quejó Frank como un niño mimado ‘Negro es horrible, me provoca acidez’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Te compre algunos dulces’ Jody le entrego un puñado de dulces de varios sabores. Frank le devolvió una sonrisa a cambio y entro a la cocina. La sheriff miro a su alrededor con despreocupación, dio un vistazo a la cesta, llena de hierba seca, con algunos huevos de aves silvestres encima. Frank no criaba pollos

 

 

 

 

 

‘Husmeas algo?’ Frank le entrego una taza de té caliente ‘Eres entrometida como todos los pollitos’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Y tú eres un experto, eh?’ tomo un sorbo con deleite ‘De pollitos?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Te sorprenderías’ el respondió con jactancia. Se quedaron uno junto al otro, brazo con brazo, mirando al frente ‘Creo que alguien está vagando por mis tierras’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Oh? Cazadores furtivos?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘No, no lo creo. Demasiado rápido, demasiado tranquilo’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Frank, por el amor de dios…’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Lo sé, lo sé, no me crees!’ él le hizo una mueca ‘Pero recuerda mis palabras, esas malditas bestias…’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Lenguaje!’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Bien! Hombres lobo! Mejor?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘No empieces!’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Son monstruos Jody!’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Hombres lobo?’ la sheriff rio como una adolescente (y Frank se distrajo uno o dos segundos admirando el sonido) ‘Aquí, en Montana? En el medio de la nada?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Conoces bien este lugar, lleno de lugares ocultos, rodeado de montañas y arboles? Yo no’ declaro con seriedad

 

 

 

 

 

Jody intento reprimir una risa, reviso su uniforme buscando manchas de té que pudieron habérsele escapado cuando rio con fuerza “No es propio de una dama” suspiro

 

 

 

 

 

‘Frank… hey, escúchame, déjalos solos, están tan locos como tú, pero no causan ningún problema, ellos se mantienen en sus asuntos, así que tu dedícate a los tuyos! Y trata, no sé, de tomarlo con más calma…

 

 

 

 

 

‘…son unos pervertidos!’ el declaro triunfalmente ‘Comunistas de mierda!’

 

 

 

 

 

Jody puso los ojos, termino lo que intentaba decir:

 

 

 

 

 

‘Solo son una familia,  una gran y tranquila familia’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Comuna hippie!’ dijo enfurecido ‘Ellos son más de lo que dejan ver! Son animales salvajes! Tu simplemente no quieres ver su verdadera naturaleza! Estas ciega mujer! Abre los ojos!’

 

 

 

 

 

Jody lo dejo gritar, dejo que con eso desahogara su temperamento. Pocos minutos después se había calmado y se quedó en silencio. Ella no dijo nada tampoco, no había necesidad de tener la misma conversación una y otra vez, se volvía aburrido y tedioso. Al principio, ella tenía algunas sospechas sobre este clan Winchester. Cuando comenzaron a llegar de todas partes y a vivir todos juntos en una cabaña grande en el valle… de hecho, ella temía que podrían ser un culto, o una secta o algo similar. Ella se mantuvo atenta, vigilando si traían chicas menores de edad, o si anunciaban revelaciones sobre la llegada del fin del mundo. O quizá consumo (o venta) de droga, o vendiendo edredones cosidos a mano y tazas de barro, cantando canciones populares y eventualmente cometer suicidio, convirtiendo a su pequeña ciudad en el parque nacional de fenómenos. Como si con Frank no tuviera suficiente

 

 

 

 

 

Sin embargo todos sus temores resultaron infundados. Winchester y el resto de su clan (que se extendía ampliamente entre hermanos, primos y sobrinos, repentinamente descubiertos) eran en realidad muy tranquilos y no provocaban problemas. La mayor de las dos mujeres, conocida como Ellen, iba a la tienda local todos los sábados, probablemente siendo en gran parte la razón por la que el negocio seguía a flote, ya que dejaba mucho dinero ahí. Muchos suministros, nada lujoso ni sofisticado, solo artículos de limpieza, alimentos, algunas revistas y cosas necesarias como en cada hogar. Los viernes por la noche Winchester iba al bar de Benny, tomaba un par de cervezas, no se embriagaba ni creaba alboroto

 

 

 

 

 

Jody se dio cuenta de que las mujeres, Ellen y esa chica, Jane o Jill, como sea que se llamase, estaban sanas, fuertes y eran respetadas por los hombres, no había señales de que estaba siendo retenidas por la fuerza u oprimidas de cualquier forma

 

 

 

 

 

La sheriff mantenía cuidado con las señales de abuso. No toleraba la violencia, especialmente si era contra mujeres y niños. Ninguna mujer era herida bajo su guardia. Hace dos o tres años, un recién llegado, leñador, vivía con su esposa y su hijo pequeño, en un viejo remolque, trataba de disciplinar a su familia con un cinturón. Alguien lo vio mientras perseguía completamente ebrio, a su mujer y a su hijo alrededor del remolque, con un hacha en la mano. Ese ciudadano decente llamo a Jody, que estaba ocupada horneando un pastel para el picnic donde celebrarían cuatro de julio. No estaba contenta con la interrupción

 

 

 

 

 

Digamos que el leñador y su esposa Vivian pacíficamente juntos, en una casa de alquiler en el pueblo, su hijo creció y asistía a la escuela secundaria en el pueblo vecino. Era un chico muy talentoso, un estudiante en el cuadro de honor y planeaba ser ingeniero. El padre aprendió la lección de que la violencia no resuelve nada. Lo aprendió de un desagradable accidente que le ocurrió… pobre lisiado

 

 

 

 

 

Jody lo visito en el hospital, le llevo flores y un pastel de uvas, y cuando estuvieron solo, ella le dio un amable consejo. Si alguna vez golpeaba a su esposa e hijo otra vez, tenía una prótesis del otro pie. Del que le quedaba. y seguía teniendo rodillas y ambas manos, mejor que se abstuviera de cualquier acto de violencia. El hombre estaba muy arrepentido, prometió ser un buen esposo y padre, y los cuidaría en adelante. Mantuvo su palabra. Además era difícil perseguir a alguien si se tenía una sola pierna…

 

 

 

 

 

Así que, como puedes ver, Jody era una mujer de campo sencilla, que manejaba los problemas con lo que tenía a la mano

 

 

 

 

 

‘Frank, los Winchester…’ comenzó en tono cansino

 

 

 

 

 

‘Esta vez no se trata de ellos mujer!’ agito las manos con impaciencia ‘Tengo una corazonada, hay otra banda. Son fueranos, no son los nuestros, te lo digo…’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Oh, ahora son los nuestros!’ señalo con una sonrisa. Frank se encogió de hombros, entre dos males, prefería a los que ya conocía que a completos desconocidos

 

 

 

 

 

‘Mejor malo por conocido’ dijo ‘Además, no has notado que desaparecieron hace un mes?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Tal vez salieron de vacaciones?’ trato de calmarlo

 

 

 

 

 

‘Pura mierda! Un mes! Y todos se fueron al mismo tiempo? Quien cuida la casa?’ puso las manos en su cadera ‘Huelo problemas!’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Estas preocupado por ellos?’ Jody se mordió el labio inferior en un intento fallido de no sonreír ‘Por ellos… los hombres lobo?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘Claro que no! No, en lo absoluto!’ pareció ofendido ‘Bueno, si, tal vez, tu no?’ pregunto casi en conflicto, como si acabara de traicionar sus principios ‘Se supone que debes prevenir los crímenes!’

 

 

 

 

 

‘No hay crimen Frank! Y no somos parte de Minoriy Report. Tengo que irme. Gracias por el té!’ camino hacia su jeep. Y sus movimientos eran agraciados, como si estuviera bailando. Se cortaría la lengua antes que admitirlo, pero él podía mirar, así que lo hizo

 

 

 

 

 

‘Gallina! Creía que ese uniforme que llevabas significaba algo!’ Frank tomo su rifle de la pared, le quito el seguro y metió una caja de cartuchos en su bolsillo, y la siguió al jeep entrando al lugar del pasajero ‘Vamos mujer! Conozco algunas rutas, puedes seguirme, te prometo que no voy a dejar que te pierdas en el camino!’ se burlo

 

 

 

 

 

Jody negó con la cabeza, pero entro al coche de todas formas “De cualquier forma, no hay nadie esperando en casa, y una pequeña excursión no hará daño” pensó “En realidad, Frank tiene razón, como es que no me di cuenta que ya paso un mes entero desde que se fueron? Me estoy volviendo negligente, tomar la misma ruta todos los días me hace perezosa. Desde hace meses no ha pasado nada en la cuidad, y asumí que seguiría igual, pero que pasa si Frank tiene razón? No sobre los hombres lobo, por supuesto que no, pero que tal si ocurre algo de verdad malo?”

 

 

 

 

 

Ella comenzó a preocuparse un poco

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****---****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean ordeno una breve parada. Todavía tenía la sensación de que había pasado algo por alto. Algo que dejo atrás, algo que no debería dejar perder. Que no debía dejar fuera de vista. Era una sensación molesta, como cuando intentas recordar el título de una canción y simplemente no puedes. O cuando tienes una palabra en la punta de la lengua… pero no sabes cuál. O un nombre

 

 

 

 

 

No un nombre determinado. No uno en específico. Solo un nombre, por ejemplo…

 

 

 

 

 

Algo como…

 

 

 

 

 

Solo un nombre, el primero que le llegaba a la mente…

 

 

 

 

 

Cas, tal vez?

 

 

 

 

 

Dean estaba nervioso, tenso y ansioso. Llegaba a la misma conclusión, de que nunca debió permitir que el estúpido Omega, vagara solo por el bosque. Fue una estúpida idea dejarlo solo. Lo había dejado solo en el lugar, un lugar que le Omega no conocía! Nunca había estado aquí antes! Y tan solo tenía una pequeña cantidad de comida y un cambio de ropa, solo una manta, sin saco de dormir y sin ninguna tienda de acampar. Y encima de todo, el estúpido cachorro era ciego! Él no podía cuidar de sí mismo. En qué dirección iría? Que comería mañana? O el día siguiente? El no regresaría a su manada, porque, como lo haría? Siguiendo sus rastros? En tres días el olor desaparecía y sin eso no había forma de encontrarlos

 

 

 

 

 

Estaba solo y desprotegido. No podía pelear, no podía escapar

 

 

 

 

 

“En qué demonios estaba pensando!” Dean quería darse un puñetazo en la cara. De repente, sintió una fría sensación deslizándose por su columna vertebral “Que pasaría si se encontraba con Frank y su arma llena de balas de plata? Estúpido cachorro terco! Soy un idiota. Los dos lo somos. Bobby tenía razón” pensó con amargura

 

 

 

 

 

“Pero no fui capaz de rechazar su petición”

 

 

 

 

 

El Omega quería suicidarse. Si él no lo dejaba ir… que podría haber pasado? Algo peor que Frank? Tal vez algo mucho peor

 

 

 

 

 

Dean pateo una piedra que estaba en su camino. Tomo una rama y la rompió con furia a la mita. Y lo hizo otra vez, y otra vez, la rompió en muchos trozos pequeños antes de que se calmara un poco “Estúpido Omega!” gruño con frustración “Tengo que cuidar de ti, pero como lo hago si te fuiste?”

 

 

 

 

 

Se lo prometió una noche, después de hacerle el amor. Le mordió el cuello y luego lamió la sangre que salió. Y prometió, que siempre iba a cuidar de él. Siempre. No por una semana y media, o hasta la siguiente discusión. Siempre significaba lo que pasase, seria hasta que la muerte los separase

 

 

 

 

 

Y ahora qué? El Alfa rompió esa promesa por un berrinche del Omega?! Por el Primer Lobo! Que cachorro tan tanto! Y si algo le pasaba? Dean nunca se perdonaría a su mismo. Lo alejo de su familia, lo llevo a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, y luego lo dejo solo en medio de la nada. Totalmente por su cuenta, sin nada a la mano. Sin dinero, sin comida, sin refugio, absolutamente nada

 

 

 

 

 

Dean se puso en cuclillas y oculto la cara en sus manos. Era completamente comprensible que el Omega fuera demasiado imprudente, sin ser capaz de predecir las consecuencias de sus irresponsables decisiones. Era un Omega, así es como eran. Es por eso que necesitaban ser cuidados y vigilados. Necesitaban que les dijeran que hacer. Era por su propio bien

 

 

 

 

 

“Qué clase de Alfa eres tú?” se preguntó “Uno que abandona al más débil de su manada”

 

 

 

 

 

Dean contuvo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de algo más: el no solo abandono a un miembro de su manada. El dejo a alguien que le importaba. Le importaba más que cualquier otra persona, mucho más. Era un pensamiento extraño y aterrador, pero antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse a él de alguna manera, escucho una jadeante voz familiar:

 

 

 

 

 

‘Jo desapareció…’ dijo Sam

 

 

 

 

 

‘Que… que?’ tartamudeo Dean, poniéndose de pie

 

 

 

 

 

‘Se fue, ella se fue’ Sam se limpió el sudor de la frente ‘Creo que volvió a cruzar el rio’

 

 

 

 

 

Dean parpadeo lentamente. Su hermano menor, que era más alto que el, tenía las manos en las rodillas, respirando con dificultad

 

 

 

 

 

‘Y una cosa más’ añadió con preocupación ‘Alguien nos está siguiendo. Apuesto que es la antigua manada de Cas’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. FUEGO CRUZADO

 

 

 

‘Hey, Cas… Cas…’ un débil susurro llego desde su derecha. Cas levanto la cabeza, agudizando el oído. Reconocía esa voz, le era familiar, pero no pertenecía a nadie de la manada de Uriel

 

 

Cas creyó que comenzaba a alucinar, engañándose a sí mismo, porque era imposible, escuchar esa voz aquí y ahora! Estaban rodeados de lobos! Nadie podía pasar de los que vigilaban! Pero aparentemente, alguien lo había logrado. Pero, como? Su corazón se aceleró y bombeo tan rápido que el sonido casi opaco todos los demás sonidos a su alrededor

 

 

‘Hey, Cas?’ dijo la voz en un susurro que apenas podía notarlo

 

 

‘A dónde diablos vas?’ Elijah lo tomo por el cuello y lo giro hacia él. Cas se acurruco, instintivamente, bajando la cabeza y levantando los brazos para protegerse. Aprendió a reconocer cuando un agarre era lo suficientemente tenso y la intensidad de la voz, indicaban que iban a golpearlo. Le tomo demasiados golpes aprenderlo

 

 

‘Pis…’ dijo tratando de parecer calmado. No le gustaba su propia voz cundo estaba asustado. Los otros chicos notaron durante su infancia, lo fácil que era asustar al pequeño Omega ciego. Su miedo solo alentaba su mal comportamiento y las amenazas hacia el de una forma más brutal. Cuanto más miedo tenia, más le acosaban, creando un bucle de ansiedad y violencia que no terminaba y cada vez empeoraba. El conocía el patrón

 

 

Los otros Betas, como Elijah, molestaban a Cas solo por diversión, nunca veían la forma en que sufría. O tal vez si lo hacían, pero no les importaba. El trato desesperadamente de ocultar lo devastado que estaba. A toda costa quería mantener la calma y no mostrarle al Beta cuanto poder tenía sobre él. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de alejar la mano que Elijah tenía sobre su hombro y se apartase de él, repitiendo con fuerza: ‘Tengo que orinar!’

 

 

‘El niño quiere hacer pis. Quieres ir y sostenérsela o quieres chupársela?’ se escuchó una divertida voz detrás de ellos

 

 

‘Imbécil!’ Elijah apretó los dientes ‘Simplemente no quiero que se vaya’

 

 

‘No quieres que se pierda!’ Gabriel corrigió suavemente y Elijah se aclaró la garganta

 

 

‘Si, si, para que no se pierda. Exacto, perderse…’ balbuceo incomodo, como si Gabriel le hubiera atrapado en algo indebido. Cosa que obviamente hizo

 

 

‘No lo hará’ Gabe aseguro y añadió ‘No en esos arbustos de moras silvestres’ Gabriel empujo al Omega en esa dirección, de donde había llegado el susurro ‘Es solo un arbusto, Elijah, no un portal a Narnia. Pero esos espinosos! Ten cuidado pequeño, de no pincharte el wennie!’ se burló, repitiendo varias veces en un tono infantil y burlón ‘Wennie, wennie, no te pinches el pequeño maní’

 

 

El Omega extendió los brazos, porque Gabe estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que ser cuidadoso en un territorio desconocido. Solo podía confiar en los sonidos y en lo que sus manos tocaban, tratando de detectar obstáculos palpables. Después de haber dado unos tentativos pasos, encontró algunas hojas y ramas. Era un arbusto, bastante alto en realidad, llegaba al pecho del Omega

 

 

Alguien escucho las tonterías de Gabe y se unió en las risas, Elijah bufo y se fue

 

 

El Omega entro cuidadosamente en los arbustos, cuando sintió la mano de alguien es su pie, un cálido aliento le rozo el rostro cuando se puso en cuclillas

 

 

‘Quien eres…?’ Pregunto casi sin hacer ruido, casi sin abrir la boca, luego olisqueo un poco. Era Jo! Se acercó, hasta que la punta de su nariz rozo con su mejilla, y paso al lóbulo de la oreja ‘Estás sola?’

 

 

‘Si…’ ella susurro igual de bajo, tocando suavemente sus muñecas ‘Estas bien?’

 

 

‘Dean te envió?’ frunció el ceño, un poco molesto y un poco asustado

 

 

‘Él no sabe que estoy aquí’ Jo miro a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los veía aun ‘Estaba preocupada. Tenía que verte, asegurarme de que estabas a salvo. Pero veo que tu familia ya está aquí, ellos te cuidaran?’ pregunto esperanzada, consolándolo un poco ‘Estas bien Cas? Estas bien ahora? Te llevaran de vuelta? Estaba tan preocupada…’

 

 

Cas no sabía que decir. Debía confesarle la verdad? Que su familia lo vendería a leñadores? Que matarían a su familia? Que los matarían y los robarían? O debía ocultárselo? Estaba tan avergonzado de su manada. Oh! Estaba tan avergonzado y horrorizado, que comenzó a hiperventilar, su rostro se sonrojo y sintió las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos, cuando lo entendió, Jo había vuelto a verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien! A pesar de que casi no lo conocía! Él no era nadie para ella, no significaba nada. Era solo un Omega desconocido! Porque ella siquiera se preocupaba?

 

 

Y luego otra verdad lo golpeo. Ella rompió las reglas! Se Dean de verdad no sabía que ella había regresado para ver al Omega… ooh! Oh! Cas gimió

 

 

En la emoción del momento, el la abrazo y la apretó tan fuerte que la hizo perder el aliento. La abrazo con tanta fuerza y desesperación, aferrándose desesperadamente. Escondió su cara en el hombro, apenas ahogando un sollozo. Por mucho tiempo nadie le había mostrado tanta bondad!

 

 

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida por su afecto

 

 

El Omega dejo ir todo en un torrente de emociones

 

 

Ella arriesgo todo por verlo! Rompió la confianza que le Alfa tenia hacia ella. Puso su propio futuro en riesgo, porque si el Alfa la descubría, podría expulsarla! Y una vez fuera, no había regreso. Como su hubieras muerto o peor… como si jamás hubiese existido! Nadie te lamentaba, nadie te recordaría! Nadie volvería mencionaría su nombre jamás!

 

 

Jo podría perder a su familia, a su madre Ellen, su hogar… tal vez el Alfa Dean no fue bueno con Cas, pero seguro era bueno Jo. Él nunca la golpeo, o la regaño. Pero ella había sido desobediente con él. Esa era la peor cosa que podía hacer un lobo a su familia. Un acto imperdonable, que echaba todo por la borda

 

 

‘Tienes que irte! Vete! Vete! Jo vete! Antes de que Dean se entere!’ Cas pidió con desesperación ‘Antes de que mi manada te encuentre! Estas en peligro! Jo, fuiste muy tonta al venir aquí…’

 

 

Y todo porque?! Solo para ver su Cas estaba bien… solo para cerciorarse… estaba preocupada por el! Ella estaba preocupada. Cas no podía creerlo ni aceptarlo. Y ahora qué? Que tenía que hacer ahora? Se preguntó, sus pensamientos corrían como caballos salvajes. Si su manada la descubría aquí… su destino sería tan malo, como lo había sido el de Cas con Dean. O aun peor. Y él no era capaz de protegerla. No podía proteger a nadie, incluso el mismo. Pero había una cosa que podía hacer

 

 

Tenía que decirle. El tenía que advertirle. Se merecía ese favor

 

 

‘Jo…’

 

 

‘No te preocupes Cas, me iré, no me descubrirán, estará bien Cas. Espero que un día me puedas perdonar. Adiós…’ella le dio un beso en la frente, como un hermana mayor, aunque ella no era mucho mayor que el en absoluto

 

 

‘Jo, te van a matar’ dijo con brusquedad. Ella se congelo ‘Te asesinaran a ti y a toda tu manada. A Ellen. A todos’

 

 

‘Que?’ Jo libero sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos, probablemente ‘De que mierda estás hablando?’

 

 

‘Ellos saben sobre lo que llevan!’ susurro en su oído ‘Ellos lo saben, y mataran a todos para obtenerlo! Me venderán a los leñadores. Son malos! Jo, son muy malos. Corre, sal de aquí! Sálvate a ti y a Ellen! Dile que yo… yo…’

 

 

‘Hey, Omega! Se supone que merarías, no que cosecharías las bayas!’ Elijah grito a lo lejos. Cas salió de inmediato de los arbustos, fingiendo que subía el zíper y se limpiaba las manos en hojas que recién arranco

 

 

‘Un segundo’ dijo en voz baja y se alejó del escondite de Jo. Quería enfocar toda la atención en él, para que así Jo pudiera irse de la misma forma en que había venido

 

 

Como es que se había acercado tanto? Se preguntó con asombro. Al mismo tiempo fingió tropezar y caer e hizo mucho ruido y alboroto a su alrededor. Debía desviar toda la atención lejos de Jo a como diera lugar. Ella necesitaba alejarse, salir de manera segura. Ella tenía que avisar a su madre

 

 

No lo estaba haciendo por Dean, Uriel podía destripar a ese Winchester, golpearlo, cortar su cabeza y ponerla sobre la chimenea. Pero fue amable y buena con Cas. Y Ellen… bueno, ella lo hablo con tanta ternura: hey, cachorro! Cachorro tonto, porque lo hiciste pequeño? Shh, cachorro, no llores, todo está bien ahora… además ella vendo sus heridas y lo abrazo con tanto amor, que pareció la abuela Anna antes de morir. Ellen fue tan amable y dulce con él, y lo abrazo con tanta calidez. Ninguna de sus muchas tías lo habían tratado así

 

 

Además, estaba el hermano del Dean, Sam, que le llevaba comida y agua durante los breves descansos, lo cubrió con mantas y lo defendió del Alfa. Dos veces. El hermano del Alfa protegió a un Omega! A él. Había ayudado cuando Dean reclamo a Cas la primera vez, pero no lo volvió a hacer

 

 

Y estaba Bobby, que no se preocupaba precisamente por el Omega, pero abogo en su nombre y razono con él para de dejara libre a Cas… Bobby convenció al Alfa de dejarlo ir, después de tantos días (y noches) de horrores

 

 

Eran… eran…

 

 

El Omega vacilo. No sabía si eran realmente buenos. Tal vez no lo eran. Eran Winchester después de todo y lo seguirían siendo. No detuvieron al Alfa cuando lo reclamo, tirando a Cas al suelo y presionándolo en el suelo rasposo, en la hierba seca y con guijarros afilados clavándose en su mejilla, en sus manos y rodillas. Dejaron que Dean le hiciera todas esas cosas, esas feas y dolorosas cosas, que lastimaron a Cas, que lo dejaron sangrando entre los muslos. Y a nadie le importo, incluso a Ellen. Donde había estado ella esa noche? Ella sabía, sabía lo que le pasaba al Omega?

 

 

Escucharon sus gritos, sus suplicas, su llanto? Todos estaban alrededor, toda la manada Winchester lo tuvo que haber escuchado, tenían que saber lo que Dean le estaba haciendo al Omega. No les importo

 

 

Pero podía Cas culparlos? No le importaba a su propia familia

 

 

Gabriel tenía razón

 

 

El bosque estaba lleno de lobos malos, y ahora Cas pertenecería a cualquiera. Nadie lo protegería

 

 

Pero él podía!

 

 

El si podía proteger a alguien. Tal vez, por primera vez en su vida, él podía proteger a una persona! Él podía hacer algo! Cualquier cosa! Los Winchester lo habían lastimado, pero no merecían ser asesinados. Al menos no todo ellos. El Alfa si, definitivamente. Si, él se merecía el infierno! Pero Cas no quería que algo les pasara a Jo o Ellen

 

 

Fueron amables con él, casi como la madre que nunca conoció. Y además Jo le había dado un tarro de miel, el único dulce que recordaba de su infancia. No importaba que Uriel lo rompiera, no importaba

 

 

Ahora que lo pensaba… Uriel era tío de Cas, un hermano de sangre de su padre. Debería haber cuidado del hijo de su hermano, aunque haya nacido Omega! Debía cuidar de la familia, no deshacerse de un huérfano ciego vendiéndolo a los leñadores! No se supone que debía entregarlo al monstruo que era Winchester! No debería tratarlo como si fuera un objeto sin sentimientos!

 

 

Cas estaba a punto de llorar, pero se recompuso, le limpio la cara, tomo una piedra del suelo y la lanzo, apuntando hacia adelante, donde esperaba que Elijah estuviera de pie

 

 

‘No soy una víctima! No lo soy! Tu estúpido oportunista!’ grito con rabia. Se inclinó a recoger plantas, tierra y piedras, y los lanzo al azar ‘Te odio! Los odios a todos! No seré su víctima! No lo harán! No me venderán a los leñadores! Los morderé hasta que mueran! Los voy a morder a todos! Los morderé mientras duerman!’

 

 

De repente algo (o alguien) le dio un puñetazo, y Cas tropezó hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo, escucho que gritaban con pánico en la voz: ‘Corre! Cas, corre! CORRE AL RIO!’

 

 

Sus piernas estaban un poco torpes, pera la ola de adrenalina que corría por sus venas, lo ayudo a ganar impulso. Aferrándose a la pequeña mano de Jo, Cas la siguió como si fueran perseguidos por una jauría de perros rabiosos, bueno, en realidad no era muy diferente de la verdad, porque justo detrás de su espalda podría escuchar aullidos y gruñidos de la horda salvaje que solía ser su familia

 

 

‘CORRE! CAS! CORRE!’ Jo gritaba con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían ‘DEAN! DEAN!’

 

 

Cas pudo oler la humedad en el aire y sintió las pequeñas gotas de roció que saltaban del chapoteo del agua, estaban en el rio. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera pensó en tener miedo o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Jo lo empujo al agua, a lo profundo, cayó sobre su rostro, casi ahogándose. Las manos de alguien trataron de llevarlo a de vuelta la orilla, pero él se defendió, dando golpes, a penas noto que el Beta grito de dolor: ‘Mi nariz! Mi cara! Este hijo de puta me golpeo en la cara!’

 

 

‘DEAN!’ Jo gritaba como loca, arrastrando a Cas al agua. El fondo del rio era rocoso y le lastimaba los pies, pero no le importaba. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, sin pensar en lo que estaba pasando, el solo sabía, que al igual que en la pesadilla que soñaba tan a menudo, algo estaba tras él, algo grande y malo, y tenía que darse prisa, tenía que escapar, incluso si sus pulmones quemaban, no importaba que su corazón se sintiera como una pequeña ave ardiendo viva en su pequeña jaula, golpeando sus costillas con pánico

 

 

El volvió a tropezar. Soltó la mano de Jo, para no dejarla arrastrarse con él. Jo tenía que escapar! Ella tenía que sobrevivir! Este era ese momento en la vida -el primero y el ultimo- en el que tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo importante. Lo más importante: salvar una vida. Él no podía fallar. No podía fallar

 

 

Incluso si eso lo mataba. No era gran cosa, en realidad

 

 

Mejor hacerlo salvando a Jo, que terminar de rodillas, para cinco o siete leñadores

 

 

Mejor morir de pie y con dignidad

 

 

Cas estaba feliz. Feliz. Si, él estaba feliz y agradecido, porque el Primer Lobo le había concedido ese momento

 

 

Estaba a punto de morir, pero jamás se había sentido más vivo

 

 

Estaba listo, cerró los ojos

 

 

Él se ahogaría, se hundiría en lo más profundo del rio rocoso y ahí terminaría su último aliento, inundando sus pulmones de agua helada

 

 

Él estaba listo para recibir la muerte

 

 

En un instante

 

 

Pero…

 

 

La muerte no llego

 

 

Alguien los atrapo y lo saco del agua. Cas estaba atrapado en un fuerte abrazo, presionado contra un pecho, estaba agotado, sin aliento, mojado, aun un tosiendo agua y tan aturdido, que no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Sintió tela húmeda bajo sus manos, enterró la nariz en ella, cuando escucho por encima de su hombro una voz familiar: ‘Dean? Dean Winchester?’

 

 

Era la voz de Uriel

 

 

‘Regresalo! Devuélveme a mi Omega!’ Cas se dio cuenta en que brazos había terminado (justo como Gabriel lo había dicho el día anterior: de la sartén al fuego) y trato de alejarse, pero Winchester le sujeto con más firmeza contra su pecho, lo movió un poco y… oculto a Cas tras su espalda

 

 

‘Jo? Jo, donde estás?’ con una mano Cas se agarró de la chaqueta de Dean y extendió la otra en busca de ella

 

 

‘Ella está aquí’ respondió con tono firme Sam ‘Ella está conmigo’

 

 

‘Cas, estoy aquí, estamos a salvo! Nuestra manada está aquí, estamos a salvo…’ respondió ella con voz cansada ‘Estamos a salvo…’

 

 

Cas se estremeció de alivio. Él tuvo éxito. Jo estaba a salvo! Sus rodillas temblaron la turbulenta corriente del rio lo movía de un lado a otro. Se aferró a la cintura de Dean, luchando por permanecer de pie sobre las rocas resbaladizas, cubiertas de algas

 

 

‘Devuélveme al Omega, Dean! Dámelo!’ exigió Uriel con voz ronca ‘Devuélvelo!’

 

 

Cas se mordió el labio. Su propio tío, su Alfa, le llamaba como a una cosa, como si Cas no fuese una persona. Lo trataba como a un objeto, que pertenecía a Uriel. Como si fuera una propiedad que podía poseer

 

 

‘Pero este es mi Omega!’ Dean respondió con alegría ‘Lo olvidaste? Lo tome, lo reclame y ahora… El. Es. Mío’ enfatizo cada pequeña palabra con breves pausas para enfatizar su punto

 

 

‘No, Winchester! Hace cinco minutos él estaba en mi campamento! Me robaste al Omega! Dos veces’ Uriel rechazaba que fuera propiedad de Dean

 

 

 

‘Ellos saben de lo que llevamos! Nos quieren matar y vender a Cas!’ Jo informo al Alfa entre jadeos, antes de que Sam la tomara en brazos y la pusiera en manos de alguien más que estaba cerca de la orilla. Dean se dio la vuelta un poco, sintiendo como el Omega se aferraba firmemente a él, su peso lo tiraba un poco hacia atrás

 

 

‘Es verdad?’

 

 

‘Si… ellos quieren… matarte… a ti… a todos…’ confirmo, temblando. Los dientes de Cas castañeaban de frío y por el torbellino de emociones. Dean apenas podía entender lo que decía

 

 

‘Y tú?’

 

 

‘S-sa… a… a…’ tartamudeo, pero no pudo ni completar la frase. Presiono la frente en la húmeda espalda del Alfa Winchester, llorando y sollozando incontrolablemente

 

 

De la sartén al fuego, pensó con pánico

 

 

De la sartén al fuego

 

 

Que debía hacer?

 

 

Que opciones tenia?

 

 

Volver a su manada y ser vendido, o quedarse con Winchester y ser abusado como antes?

 

 

Había alguna diferencia entre los dos?

 

 

‘Cas es mío y punto. Se queda con nosotros’ Winchester expreso resueltamente, ajeno a las preocupaciones del Omega ‘ No estamos buscando problemas! El chico es ciego, apuesto que es una carga, come mucho y no es útil, es demasiado perezoso. Vamos chicos! Les estoy haciendo un favor!’

 

 

El Omega sintió que Winchester retrocedía y lo empujaba unos pasos. Alguien, que estaba a espaldas del Alfa, lo acerco a la orilla, algunas manos (más de un par) ayudaron al Omega a pisar tierra firme y seca, llevándolo hacia la hierba seca. En cuanto estuvo fuera del agua, Ellen lo cubrió con una manta

 

 

 

‘Pobre pequeño…’ la cálida voz familiar dijo y sin dudar lo encerró en un cálido y tierno abrazo maternal. Alguien le dio una palmada en el hombro, alguien le dio un termo con café caliente y alguien le dio algo dulce para comer

 

 

‘Tom, lleva a Jo y al chico a los arboles’ dijo Bobby, dirigiéndose a todo el grupo en general ‘Las cosas se van a poner calientes’

 

 

Entonces se escuchó el rugido de un motor y el grito de un hombre enojado:

 

 

‘Manos arriba, malditos perros! Están en mis tierras y voy a llenar sus peludos traseros de tanta plata que cagaran sobre toda la vajilla de mi abuela Janine de Glogovia! Que descanse en paz, bendita mujer’

 

 

‘De dónde?’ una vos femenina pregunto con curiosidad, seguida del sonido de un arma cargándose

 

 

‘Una cuidad en Polonia’ dijo Frank ‘Eres estúpida Jody, lo son todos ustedes los americanos. No saben una mierda de geografía, ustedes creen que el mundo solo está compuesto por América del Norte y la Unión Soviética Rusa, idiotas! Jodidos comunistas hijos de perra! Que te dije? Las manos!’

 

 

‘Yo obedecería’ Dean aconsejo cortésmente a Uriel, con una sonrisa. Por primera vez en su vida, realmente estaba feliz de ver a Frank el loco ‘Sheriff Mills? Es bueno verla!’

 

 

La sheriff asintió, apuntando con su arma a los extraños. Al parecer Frank tenía un buen olfato! Parecía que los Winchester estaban en un aprieto

 

 

‘Puedo tener una explicación?’ pregunto ella con firmeza

 

 

‘Con gran placer y en cualquier momento!’ Dean respondió, con las manos todavía en alto

 

 

Uriel indico a su manada que mantuvieran la calma y no provocaran a la oficial de policía. Y -si de verdad era en serio y eran balas de plata- no provocar al tipo raro con el rifle. Había sido un giro desafortunado de los acontecimientos, pero Uriel no perdió la esperanza

 

 

‘Solo queremos de vuelta nuestro… um, sobrino’ dijo en voz baja ‘Dean Winchester lo llevo sin nuestro consentimiento. Su… banda…’

 

 

‘Familia!’ Winchester corrigió al instante, con falsa ofensa

 

 

‘Ellos secuestraron a un niño discapacitado y lo retuvieron en contra de su voluntad! Solo queremos lo que es nuestro!’

 

 

‘Es verdad?’ Jody no alejo su mirada de los extraños, pero su cuerpo se volvió a Winchester, que todavía seguía en medio del rio, a su lado estaba su enorme hermano, Sam, y algunas otras personas. Algunas en el rio, otras en la orilla

 

 

‘Cas?’ llamo Dean ‘Hey, Cas!’

 

 

El Omega giro hacia el rio, guiado por el sonido

 

 

‘Deseas permanecer con nosotros o volver con ellos?’ Dean no levanto demasiado la voz y la mantuvo neutral

 

 

Cas se mordió el labio

 

 

Era hora de decidir

 

 

Cuál de los dos males debía elegir?

 

 

 

‘Cas?’ la voz de esa extraña mujer, que mantenía bajo control a los dos Alfas (lo cual era abrumador para Cas) hablo con el Omega directamente ‘Ese es tu nombre? Cas?’

 

 

Asintió sin decir nada

 

 

‘Estas personas te retienen en contra de tu voluntad? Soy la sheriff del condado Lewis y Clark, y si te sientes amenazado, en nombre de la ley, te aseguro que tendrás mi ayuda y protección’

 

 

‘Si! Si, necesito ayuda! No quiero volver con la manada de Uriel pero tampoco quiero quedarme con los Winchester! Por favor, por favor señora! Me puede alejar de ellos? Se lo ruego! Me alejar de todos ellos? Antes de que me vendan a los leñadores?!’ Cas dejo caer la manta, estirando los brazos, como su quisiera alcanzarla ‘Por favor, señora, por favor, no deje que me venda a los leñadores!’

 

 

‘Mierda!’ Frank maldijo furiosamente ‘Trata de personas en mis tierras?! EN MIS TIERRAS?!’ grito como un salvaje ‘Los matare a tiros perras!’


	10. BALA DE PLATA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creo que hay mas personas que leen esto  
> les agradezco, de verdad, asi siento que no es a una pared a la que le hablo n.n
> 
> en fin, quería dejar una nota de aviso rápida, esta actualización fue casi por suerte, no he tenido mucho tiempo disponible, y quizá siga así por un tiempo, aun asi intentare actualizar tan rápido como pueda, no tengo excusas muy elaboradas, simplemente que la vida es la vida y te apuñala por la espalda, y como a todos en el lado sur del muro (si eres de Mexico lo entenderas), debo reorganizar prioridades y duplicar esfuerzos en mi trabajo
> 
> como sea, por ahora, ya tengo listos los últimos capítulos, y en ingles aun no hay actualizacion, pero me preocupare por eso cuando llegue al ultimo capitulo  
> de no haber actualizacion en el que esta escrito en ingles, posiblemente entrare en crisis nerviosa y hare algun ritual pagano para que Saxnas actualice :3  
> avisare en caso de que eso pase n.n

 

Dean podría repetir la escena en su memoria mil veces más, y aun así, no sería capaz de comprender claramente como sucedió. En un momento todos estaban en silencio, quietos en sus lugares como si fueran piezas en un tablero de ajedrez antes del juego, y un segundo después todo se volvió caos, todos se movieron tan rápidamente como en una avalancha: lobos y humanos, disparos, garras y dientes, caos tumultos y agua, agua por todas partes

 

 

Teñida de rojo por la sangre

 

 

Los instintos del lobo lo empujaron antes de que pensara en lo que hacía. Tenía esta sensación de frio clavada en su pecho. Aun no sabía porque. Estaba herido? Frank le había disparado? Estaba muriendo? Era su sangre la que pintaba el rio de rojo?

 

 

El agua estaba malditamente helada! “Mis bolas!” siseo con los dientes apretados. Nada estaba claro todavía, solo estaba esa presión de hierro sobre sus costillas, le faltaba el aliento cuando buceo bajo el agua, el agua del rio era clara, podía ver las el fondo rocoso lleno de musgo verde flotando por todos lados. El movimiento constante alrededor perturbaba la claridad del agua, disminuyendo la visibilidad cada segundo. Dean aparto las piernas de alguien que bloqueaba su camino, sus fuertes brazos estaban braceando sin descanso, como las aspas de una hélice, que apartaba cualquier obstáculos. Imparable

 

 

El agua estaba pareció cubrirse de escarlata y carmesí. Decenas de pequeñas burbujas subían a la superficie, como si alguien hubiera metido una pajilla en el fondo y soplara con fuerza. Era como si alguien hubiera dispersado un puñado de piedras preciosas del tesoro del dragón en el fondo del rio. Eran rubíes

 

 

“eres mío, eres mío” lo sabía en un nivel primario. Solo tenía un objetivo. Era su meta a alcanzar. Salir del agua, sacarlo antes de perderlo, los rubíes estaban perdidos, detener el sangrado y …

 

 

Mantenerlo con vida

 

 

Salvarlo

 

 

Salvar lo que le pertenecía. Lo que era suyo, lo que le pertenecía “Mío, mío” repetía en su mente, mientras Dean presionaba una mano en la herida, presiono los labio con los del Omega y exhalo profundamente para que el aire le llegara a los pulmones. No estaba poniendo atención a los que sucedía a su alrededor. Había una pelea, era consciente de ello, pero no le importaba en este momento. Tenía un objetivo en mente, solo uno: sacar a ese tonto cachorro del agua, mantenerlo a salvo de la pelea y asegurarse de que aún estaba respirando

 

 

‘Por el Primer Lobo, más te vale que respires hijo de puta!’ gruño cegado de furia

 

 

Dean podría repetir la escena mil veces más, y no sería capaz de ver claramente lo que sucedió. La firme voz de Jody Mills. El sonido de las salpicaduras, mientras el Omega intentaba desafiar la corriente, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Que era lo que gritaba? Una súplica desesperada a Jody, pidiéndole que no permitiera que lo vendieran a los leñadores. La furiosa respuesta de Frank. Bang, fuerte como un trueno. Un disparo, con el puto rifle de Frank cargado de balas de plata! Dean vio por el rabillo del ojo al estúpido Omega. La manada de Uriel fue tras el, Sammy a su izquierda, lo protegió como su enorme cuerpo. Todas esas imágenes se reunieron en una sola, un mosaico enorme. Plata. Agua. Rojo. Peligro

 

 

Alerta alerta alerta miedo miedo miedo terror terror terror mío mío mío alerta alerta alerta miedo miedo miedo terror terror terror terror

 

 

Miedo miedo miedo terror terror terror terror mío mío mío alerta alerta alerte miedo miedo miedo terror terror terror terror mío mío mío

 

 

Terror terror terror mío mío mío alerta alerta alerta miedo miedo miedo terror terror terror mío mío mío alerta alerta alerta miedo miedo miedo

 

 

Peligro

 

 

Está en peligro

 

 

El me pertenece y está en peligro

 

 

Sálvalo

 

 

Grandes ojos azules bajo el agua. Tan azules y sorprendidos

 

 

 

‘Te matare idiota!’ le grito tan pronto como saco la cabeza del chico fuera del agua, justo en el centro de la ruidosa y confusa pelea. Lo abrazo y lo arrastro hasta la orilla, protegiéndolo de los golpes accidentales ‘Te matare, juro que lo hare, voy a golpearte! Voy a marcar toda tu piel! Tu pequeña… mierda… tu…’ jadeo un poco más tranquilo

 

 

Dean llevo al Omega a lo poco profundo, a una corta distancia de los lobos, la sheriff y el jodido Frank y su puto rifle. Le hizo una señal a Ellen, que iba hacia ellos por la orilla junto a Jo y Garth. Cas estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, sobre el barro y hierba seca. Primero vomito el líquido y luego comenzó a gemir de dolor, agarrándose el brazo

 

 

‘Corriste directamente a l cañón! Tu pequeño idiota!’ Dean le grito a la cara con fuerzas renovadas y con el pánico completamente dominado. Se arrodillo junto al Omega y lo examino rápidamente, reviso la herida, no parecía tan profunda como lo temía, afortunadamente, era solo un rasguño. Viviría, gracias al Primer Lobo. Dean suspiro con alivio. Fue un puto milagro que la bala de plata solo rasguñara la piel y rozara apenas el musculo. Dean había visto heridas peores, sabia cuando alguna representaba peligro

 

 

Dean tomo a Cas en un fuerte abrazo y lo presiono estrechamente contra su pecho

 

 

‘Mierda’ murmuro ‘Voy a nalguearte, lo prometo… voy a azotar tu trasero tan fuerte que no lo sentirás en una semana’ dijo solemnemente ‘Te nalgueare, y te pondré un poco de hielo y te pegare de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que aprendas! Y tan pronto como los moretones se hayan ido, no antes del verano, te pegare de nuevo!’ gruño con exasperación y sacudió al Omega ‘Podrías haber muerto, te das cuenta? Casi termina contigo… tu corriste justo frente a su arma… lo sabias? Sabes lo que la plata nos hace a nosotros? No hay cura para eso. Podrías estar muerto ahora’

 

 

‘Me vas a castigar?’ Cas tembló. Respirando con dificultad por el fuerte agarre del Alfa ‘Me pegaras?’

 

 

‘No… ‘ Dean exhalo profundamente ‘Pero te lo mereces. Me diste un susto de muerte… pensé que te había perdido. Creí que estabas muerto!’

 

 

‘Eso sería lo mejor’ murmuro en respuesta

 

 

‘Hey!’ Dean lo sacudió de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, Cas grito ‘Dilo una vez más y no voy a dudar en romperte las piernas! Lo tienes? Y voy a dejar tu trasero azul y negro! Y sabes que mi mano es firme!’

 

 

El Omega hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero no dijo nada. Mejor evitar molestar al Alfa más de lo que ya estaba. Ellen y Jo llegaron y se agacharon junto a él en el barro con una mochila. Ellen comenzó a limpiar la herida que seguía sangrando. Dean les dio un poco de espacio, olfateo al Omega, solo una vez más, asegurándose a de que seguía con vida y no en las puertas del cielo

 

 

Él no lo estaba. Y no le agradaba ese hecho, al Omega es decir. Dean se prometió a si mismo arreglar eso más tarde. Mientras tanto, ordeno a Garth llevar al Omega y a las mujeres al bosque tan pronto como fuera posible, sin las mochilas, ni ningún otro tipo de cosa que pudiera minorar su paso ‘Dejen todo y corran a Black Bear Rock!’ ordeno y fue a ayudar a la manada

 

 

Frank logro derribar a dos lobos antes de que Uriel diera la señal para retirarse. Uno de los lobos extraños estuvo a punto de rasgar la garganta de Jody, así que el veterano le dio un tiro certero en la mano, gritando ‘Lárgate de mis tierras, tu saco de pulgas!’

 

 

 

Uriel no quería perder a sus propios soldados en circunstancias tan desfavorables. Estaban en territorio desconocido, contra una manada de casi dos docenas de lobos, todos eran Betas fuertes y había por lo menos dos o tres Alfas entre ellos. Sin mencionar a ese cazador loco y la policía que aparecieron de la nada. Balas de plata? En serio?

 

 

Viejo loco excéntrico

 

 

Uriel quería más que nada rasgarlos con sus propias garras y dientes, pero sabía que era hora de retirarse, antes de que acabaran con todos los de su manada. En dos minutos la manada entera desapareció entre los arboles al otro lado del rio, sin molestarse en llevar los cuerpos con ellos

 

 

Jody se limpió algo de tierra de su uniforme y llamo a Winchester, quien también había ordenado a su gente retirarse, justo en dirección contraria de los extraños

 

 

‘Este chico…’

 

 

‘Cas’

 

 

‘Si, el…’

 

 

‘Le di?’ Frank parecía de alguna forma preocupado

 

 

‘El está bien, es solo un rasguño…’ Dean les aseguro a ambos

 

 

‘Bien, entonces, donde esta?’ Jody pregunto, frunciendo el ceño ‘Lo llevare a la comisaria y…’

 

 

‘Con el debido respeto sheriff, lo voy a llevar a casa’ dijo Dean con calma, y con toda firmeza le quito el arma al veterano loco de las manos

 

 

‘Si lo retienes en contra de su voluntad, tendré que tomar medidas!’ ella advirtió, sintiéndose un poco mareada. Dean le sonrió. Si la sheriff Jody fuera lobo, sin duda que sería un Alfa. Lideraría a una poderosa manada, seguro. A él le agradaba, en realidad. Tenía un temperamento fuerte y firme, era alguien en quien se podía confiar, y nadie sería capaz de resistírsele

 

 

O quizás si

 

 

‘De acuerdo, está bien, lo prometo. Por favor, venga a vernos en un par de días y compruébelo usted misma’ quito de la cámara las balas y las puso en su bolsillo. El breve toque con la plata quemo su piel, peor no podía arriesgarse a que Frank le dispara por la espalda, cierto? ‘No lo dañare. Jamás lo dañaría. Eso significa que no lo entregare a nadie, ni a su familia, ni ti’

 

 

‘Pero no puedes impedir. Yo… yo… ‘ Jody parpadeo, escuchando su propia voz llena de incredulidad. Ella estaba arrastrando las palabras como si estuviese ebria ‘No puedo dejar que… no puedo…’

 

 

Dean sonrió educadamente

 

 

‘Por supuesto que si. Cas esta a salvo conmigo. Me ocupare de el, no se preocupe. Sabes, la única vez que estuve de acuerdo en dejarlo irse, no paso ni un día sin tener problemas, fue amenazado y aprisionado, y por poco muere, sin ofender Frank’

 

 

Frank negó con la cabeza distraídamente

 

 

‘No dejare que pase de nuevo. Lo reclame y ahora el es mío, es mi responsabilidad’

 

 

Jody lo miro fijamente, sin parpadear, sin hacer ningún gesto. En el fondo de su mente, sabia que debería sacar su arma y mostrar su insignia, decirle a Winchester que se recargara en el capo del jeep y llevar al niño ciego a Pineview, pero por alguna razón, ni ella ni Frank fueron capaces de hacerle frente

 

 

Un aura extraña lo rodeaba. Un extraño aroma muy intenso que no podía identificar estaba en el aire… no era desagradable, no, pero era algo muy parecido a el olor animal, como almizclado o algo así… y por dios, sus ojos… eran verdes y oscuros… no podía verlos directamente, se sentía, de una extraña forma, perturbada, desnuda y débil bajo esa mirada. Eso era… tan embarazoso

 

 

No le gustaba. Ella quería deshacerlo como a las gotas de lluvia en un vidrio, pero… el le estaba diciendo que hacer y ella estaba obedeciendo. Debía ser algo en su tono de voz, tan autoritario. Algo que le hacia digno de confianza. Alguien imperioso, como Dean Winchester, estaba seguro de que no iban a cuestionarlo ni oponerse. Y no lo hicieron. Solo se sintió lo bastante fuerte para decir ‘Iré a verlo y lo comprobare…’

 

 

‘Por favor! Hágalo, es bienvenida, tú también Frank’ dijo Dean cordialmente, con falsa alegría ‘El tiempo vuela! Será mejor que siga adelante, lo siento. Gracias por su ayuda. Y aconsejo que entierren los cuerpos en alguna cueva, hay muchas de ellas por aquí. Nadie los extrañara, eran unos desagradables hijos de puta, y su Al… jefe, quiero decir, jefe… bueno, el no denunciara nada de esto. Créame. Entierrenlos o salgan de aquí. Nadie los encontrara de cualquier forma. Sheriff. Frank’

 

 

Dio la vuelta y se alejó, siguiendo a sus hombres. A su familia

 

 

 

 

Jody salió de ese extraño trance con un estremecimiento que viajo por todo su cuerpo, ella frunció el ceño y vio a Frank, quien escupió y reviso su rifle, vio hacia los árboles y se encogió de hombros

 

 

‘Malditos mestizos peludos! Te lo dije, hombre lobo!’ se volvió hacia Jody con un gesto en la cara de mal humor ‘Nunca me escuchas! Tú, maldita mujer, nunca escuchas! Y luego todo este alboroto y desorden y cadáveres por todos lados! Yo no voy a limpiar eso! Perros sarnosos!’ escupió una vez más con disgusto ‘Que estas esperando, mujer? Vienes o qué?’

 

 

Dejo caer el rifle en el asiento del pasajero y rodeo el oxidado jeep

 

 

‘Pero Frank, tenemos que encontrar a ese chico… y … um… tengo que informar de esto! Este… tiroteo y… y… y que son los hombres lobo exactamente?’ ella balbuceo con consternación

 

 

‘Bueno, primero, tu no reportaras nada, mujer tonta! No quiero perder mi tiempo en los tribunales. Eso fue autodefensa, y te salve la vida! Muestra algo de gratitud! Un hombre no puede contar con un mínimo de decencia en estos días…’ se quejó mezquinamente ‘Y segundo, si, hombres lobo. Cuantas veces lo dije? Nadie me creyó, pero quien tenía la razón, eh?’ parecía satisfecho de sí mismo

 

 

Jody trago saliva audiblemente

 

 

‘Lobos?’ ella repitió dos o más veces ‘Lobos…? Hombres lobo, aquí, en mi condado? Pero… como…?’ al parecer, ella no comprendía la verdad ‘Es verdad todo esto Frank? No puede serlo. No puede. Frank, no lo es’ ella se negaba a creerlo ‘No puedo dejar que te vayas, Frank. No puedo dejarte escapar…’

 

 

‘Porque? Asesinato? Te salve, y para el caso muñeca, también he salvado a los Winchester, me merezco una puta medalla! Oh, espera! Ya tengo una! Un maldito Corazón Purpura, recuerdas? Y aun así tú quieres meterme en la cárcel por un par de perros rabiosos!’ termino con amargura en su voz

 

 

Jody se acerco

 

 

‘Pero no puedo dejar las cosas como si nada hubiera sucedido…’

 

 

‘Escuchaste a ese maldito estúpido. No van a buscar justicia humana. Son lobos, por el amor de dios! El único problema que probablemente enfrentare será que ellos vendrán por mi buscando venganza’ explico con calma ‘Lo haría si yo fuera el, ese Alfa gordo, como sea que se llame’

 

 

‘Alfa? Ese es su nombre?’

 

 

‘Oh mi dios’ él puso los ojos exagerando la impaciencia ‘No lo entiendes, verdad? Alfa. El jefe de la manada. Ese gordo es el líder de los desconocidos y nuestro chico, Dean Winchester, lidera a los otros. Él es mucho más joven… demasiado… es bastante joven para ser Alfa. Y su manada es grande. Tiene que ser un rudo hijo de puta’ era la primera vez que Frank reconocía el valor de Dean, a regañadientes y con su cruda manera de hacerlo ‘Si él es el Alfa, entonces el niño, debe ser su Omega’

 

 

‘Un qué?’

 

 

‘Un Omega. El más débil de la manada. El de menor rango entre ellos. El más pequeño de la camada’ era difícil leer la cara de Frank cuando hablaba así. Algo parecido entre la compasión y un no me importa una mierda

 

 

‘De acuerdo, entonces tenemos que ayudarlo’ dijo ella con preocupación en su rostro ‘Tenemos que hacerlo Frank. Yo lo puedo llevar a un refugio o algo así. Es víctima de violencia domestica’

 

 

‘Yo no me entrometo en asuntos amorosos’ Frank entro al lado del copiloto

 

 

‘Que asuntos? Amor?’

 

 

Frank encendió el motor

 

 

‘Estas tan ciega como ese niño, mujer’ le espeto maliciosamente ‘No puedo negar que es bonito. Parece una muñeca, te diste cuenta? Como la joven Elizabeth Taylor… es bonito y frágil. No es que apoye el clima lleno de arcoíris… pero donde los hombre superan en número a las mujeres… los deseos son demasiado fuertes como para soportar ningún tipo de saciedad. Recuerdo una vez en Nangh Ho… el teniente Dwight estaba encantando con un cabo…’

 

 

‘Abuso de el?!’ interrumpió Jody bruscamente

 

 

‘Ya no más. Dwight, ya descansa en paz, murió de cáncer de pulmón el año pasado, y el nunca fumo, lo imaginas?’ Frank negó con la cabeza ‘Fumo dos paquetes desde que tenía trece años y mira, yo estoy vivo y coleando, con pulmones de elefantes!’ dijo con orgullo, y tosió, no pudo detenerse por casi dos minutos, casi sofocándose a sí mismo. Su cara se puso morada, Jody se acercó a la parte de atrás de la patrulla para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero él se aclaró la garganta, escupió una flema y termino con su historia ‘Este cabo… el amante de Dwight… oh, no era ni la mitad de bonito de lo que es el niño de Winchester… no obstante… Dwight estaba locamente enamorado de él, de cualquier forma. Pero después de la guerra, volvió a casa, felizmente casado y divorciado. Tuvo cinco niños, de tres mujeres diferentes un éxito reproductivo completo!’

 

 

‘Dean Winchester está abusando del niño?! El malnacido me mintió!’

 

 

‘Como se supone que voy a saber eso? Pero tomando en cuenta las marcas en su cuello… hey, Jody!’ la tomo por la muñeca y la acerco ‘Habla con el si quieres, con el niño, quiero decir. Si mantiene lo que dijo, bueno… entonces lo solucionaremos, pero creo que es una mala idea interponerse entre ellos. De verdad. No me gustan los tríos. O cuartetos’

 

 

‘Debemos dejarlo sufrir porque es un lobo?’ Jody libro su mano del agarre y la apoyo en su cadera, estaba enojada y lista para pelear por la igualdad y luchar contra la discriminación ‘Es por la diferencia de especies? El merece ser feliz, sabes? Y merece seguridad! Y el hecho de que podría ser… un… lobo, no significa que hare caso omiso de lo que vi y escuche! El me pidió ayuda y yo se la daré a pesar de las diferencias, bilógicas o culturales o…’

 

 

‘Así es querida! Exacto! Diferencias culturales, ese es el punto. Los peludos tienen sus tradiciones y lo respeto. Algo me dice que el Alfa Winchester le robo al niño a ese tipo gordo. De ahí toda la pelea, supongo. Y creo que ese gordo tenía otros planes para él, el niño dijo algo de ser vendido a los leñadores, y tenían alguna especie de parentesco? Probablemente. Además no parece tener edad suficiente para opinar, incluso en su nueva familia, así que la explicación lógica es que él es un Omega. Y ahora pertenece a Dean Winchester, justo como nos lo dijo hace diez minutos. También nos dijo que no entregaría a su chico a nadie. Winchester lo trata como suyo… o como si fuera su… esposa… o más como una propiedad, no lose’ Frank se encogió de hombros como si no le importara ‘Lo que sea, mejor que lo pienses dos veces, si de verdad quieres quitarle algo a un hombre lobo. Tendrías que luchar, no solo contra el Alfa, si no con la manada. Te lo digo, el riesgo no vale la pena. Una vez que la policía se involucra en asuntos familiares no hay vuelta. Es cuando llegan los comunistas y comienzan a dominar por todas partes y ahí lo tienes! 1984! El gran hermano te está observando, junto con un ejército de mujeres policía!’

 

 

Jody le golpeo una o dos veces en el brazo, luego dijo ‘Pero el pobre niño no es una cesta de manzanas que puedes simplemente llevar a casa! Él es un ser humano… un ser vivo! Él no quiere quedarse con Winchester’

 

 

‘Algo me dice que va a cambiar de opinión…’ Frank tomo el volante, viendo por los espejos, retrocediendo, para poder regresar a casa ‘He escuchado a más de una mujer hablar así. No lo quiero… no lo quiero…’ el imito con voz irritante y chillona ‘Pocas semanas después, están felizmente casadas con sus maridos. Además tienes que entender cómo funciona para ellos: los lobos se aparean de por vida, es una llamada de la naturaleza, algo primitivo, lujuria y anhelo mutuo’ detuvo el coche y le sonrió a Jody, añadiendo con una sonrisa ‘Maldito amor a primera vista!’

 

 

Jody pateo tierra por la  frustración e hizo una mueca de desagrado, entro al jeep, vio las huellas dejadas por las llantas. El discurso de Frank solo la había molestado

 

 

‘Primera vista mi trasero. Qué pasa si uno es ciego?’

 

 

 

“Esto no ha terminado Winchester. No he terminado contigo. Lobo o no” prometió resueltamente

 

 

 


	11. ESCALANDO LA MONTAÑA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, es este capitulo y uno mas antes de entrar en crisis :3  
> este es algo corto, el siguiente es un poco mas largo n.n

Todas las heridas fueron tratadas. Los Winchester salieron casi ilesos, con ayuda significativa, no subestimaban la puntería de Frank. Sam estudiaba geografía con mas entusiasmó del que Frank pensaba, y sabia algo acerca de ese pequeño país europeo, en algún lugar cerca de las proximidades de Rusia ~~Soviética~~ ‘Así que, Frank es polaco. Hm, eso explica muchas cosas!’ Sam levanto la mano como si sostuviera un vaso y fingió que bebía, a cambio Bobby soltó breve y ruidosa carcajada

 

 

‘Por hoy hemos poner tierra de por medio con esa manada. Para ser honesto, no me lo esperaba en lo absoluto… no de el’ admitió Bobby con seriedad, solo para ser honesto

 

 

‘No esperaba nada parecido a conciliación cualquier cosa parecida, quizá un cese al fuego? Tal vez?’ Sam levanto una ceja con escepticismo

 

 

‘Bueno, ya veremos eso’ Bobby respondió vacilante ‘Mejor nos mantenemos enfocados y cuidadosos. Él sabe más de lo que debería, y no me gusta esa locura de la plata’ gruño sombríamente ‘Derribo a dos lobos. Es lo que molesta, hijo’

 

 

‘Eran enemigos’

 

 

‘Debimos haberlo mantenido entre nosotros, sin humanos implicados. Lo que pasa entre lobos, se queda entre lobos’ dijo Bobby con firmeza, con un poco de preocupación en su voz ‘Donde está el niño?’

 

 

Sam busco con la vista a su alrededor. Entre todo el lío perdió de vista al Omega, y sabia lo valioso y preciado que se había vuelto Cas para Dean ‘Maldita sea, se perdió de nuevo?’

 

 

‘Jo! Jo? Has visto al O-m… al niño? Donde esta?’ Bobby vio a su hijastra a diez metros de distancia y se acercó a charlar con ella. Sam busco a su hermano Alfa para reportar el estado y ubicación de su juguete. O lo que fuera ahora. Un compañero? No lo creía, era más como un fuck toy, a juzgar por la relación, sin muchos argumentos ni complicaciones y unidimensional, que tenían esos dos. Una muy… um… relación horizontal, por decirlo de laguna forma. Sam era consciente de la clase de actividad que Dean llevaba a cabo desde la primera vez que lo… Espera!

 

 

Dean lo reclamo? A ese niño ciego de apariencia divertida, hecho un manojo de nervios, que despedía una extraña fragancia, algo entre lo ácido del miedo y el dolor y un toque de algo que no era… relevante ni apropiado… Sam no podía señalar con exactitud el que, pero sabía que había algo fuera de lugar en el chico. Algo no estaba exactamente bien ni en orden

 

 

Pero a Dean le gustaba

 

 

Lo tomo la misma noche en que puso los ojos sobre el adolescente delgado y escuálido con ropa desgasta. Cas no llevaba más que unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta de algodón desteñida que era dos o tres tallas más grandes que él. Como fue que Dean pudo encontrar a ese miserable atractivo? Y no solo eso, si no que hizo un esfuerzo que no valía la pena, crear una emboscada, llevarse al chiquillo y… bueno… Sam paso saliva después de que la idea le llegara de golpe. Reclamación. Dean reclamo a Cas. Una reclamación real con C mayúscula

 

 

Esa era la palabra, la correcta. Él no lo secuestro, ni lo robo de su manada, tampoco lo monto solo para saciase luego de semanas de celibato

 

 

Lo reclamo

 

 

Eso se escuchaba serio

 

 

Era de por vida? Quien era ahora? Cas? Era el… compañero de Dean?

 

 

Sam abrió los ojos ampliamente, mientras la obvia conclusión por fin se hacía presente e iluminaba su mente como un enorme faro

 

 

No, no, no, no, no… no era posible. No podía ser posible en lo absoluto! Dean no era ese tipo de hombre en lo absoluto! No le gustaba nada a largo plazo! Ni siquiera salía con nadie por más de una semana! Nunca! Bueno, una vez, se enamoró de esa chica en Cape Girardeau, pero el no hablo más de ello desde entonces, y ahora qué? Una reclamación solo porque si?

 

 

Y qué pasaría con Lisa? Por el Viejo Lobo!

 

 

****---****

 

 

Mientras tanto…

 

 

 

‘No iré a ningún lado! No me iré! No me iré! Tú no puedes obligarme!’ Cas empujo al Alfa y corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol

 

 

‘Puedo verte’ dijo Dean con las manos en las caderas ‘Deja de hacer el payaso y ven aquí’

 

 

‘No iré’ Cas se dejó caer al suelo con una expresión feroz en el rostro, dejando en claro que ni una estampida de caballos salvajes lo moverían de donde estaba ‘Me quedare aquí’

 

 

‘Prefieres que el Alfa gordo al que llamas tío te encuentre y te venda a los leñadores por unos cuantos billetes?’ Dean pregunto suavemente

 

 

Cas se mordió el labio en un gesto de consideración. Se recargo en el tronco (solo un poco) ‘La sheriff me encontrara. Me ayudara. Lo prometió y lo cumplirá’ respondió esperanzado, a Dean le pareció un parloteo ingenuo e infantil ‘Lo prometió en nombre de la ley. Voy a esperar aquí por ella. Tu puedes irte, nadie te detiene. Adiós’

 

 

Dean rodó los ojos

 

 

‘No puedes quedarte solo en el bosque. Simplemente no puedes y yo no te dejare. Y la sheriff no vendrá, porque le dije que te llevaría a casa. No te dejare a jugar a ser libre, porque la última vez no termino bien, cierto? Ahora, levanta tu trasero y ponte en marcha!’ alzo la voz, perdiendo la paciencia

 

 

‘NO!’ Cas grito y se ocultó de nuevo

 

 

‘Oh, pequeño pedazo de mierda!’ Dean lo agarro de la muñeca levantándolo de un tirón, echándolo sobre su hombro ‘Fin de la discusión. Vas a ir de cualquier forma, te guste o no’

 

 

‘Déjame! Suéltame!’ el Omega protesto, tratando de escapar del Alfa, pero no lo consiguió. Dean era más fuerte, apenas sentía como el Omega se retorcía. Cas comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda con desesperación con sus pequeños puños

 

 

Dean lo dejo caer, el Omega exclamo triunfalmente ante el resultado, pero en el momento en que se dio la vuelta recibió una palmada. Los dos primeros golpes con una fuerza que podía soportar, pero el tercero lo hizo sisear. La cuarta y quinta palmada le dolieron como el infierno. El siguiente golpe lo obligo a correr

 

 

‘Lección aprendida!’ dijo Dean, satisfecho, viendo a su Omega subir por el estrecho camino ‘Mira por dónde vas!’

 

 

‘Te odio!’ el Omega le lanzo una piedra y avanzo aprisa antes de que Dean lo pudiera atrapar ‘Eres un idiota! No eres mi Alfa! Yo no tengo ningún Alfa! Soy mi propio Alfa!’

 

 

Dean se rio

 

 

‘Si, puedo verlo…’ dijo, pero no demasiado alto, con el fin de no provocar mas berrinches ni rabietas

 

 

Cas estaba enojado, pero no tenia otra opción mas que seguir obedientemente. Dean Winchester le dio una castigo terrible. No porque le lastimara, Cas sobreviviría al dolor, estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Pero peor que el dolor, era la manera en que Dean lo trataba. Humillándolo, es decir, como si Cas no fuera nada, como si fuera un animal con cadena!

 

 

Y le aterraba. Cas estaba muy mortificado por ello, muy asustado y avergonzado, por las cosas que le hacia sin piedad, y lo hacia sentirse desesperado y enojado, por no poder librarse del dominio del Alfa. Donde estaba la señorita sheriff? Donde estaba ella? Tal vez Dean la asesino? Tal vez lo hizo para que no pudiera evitar que atormentara mas a Cas?

 

 

Ella era humana, no lobo. Dean podría matarla fácilmente, si lo creía necesario. Pobre señorita sheriff. Ella le pareció una persona agradable y le había ofrecido ayuda. Ahora Cas estaba seguro de que Dean la había asesinado. Ella era solo un obstáculo y Dean no toleraba las dificultades u obstáculos en su camino

 

 

Cas intento frotar en secreto sus pobres nalgas adoloridas para aliviar el dolor y el hormigueo. Pero no fue tan fácil aliviar el dolor y mantener el ritmo. El tenía que sostener su brazo firme hacia adelante, tratando de detectar cualquier cosa con la que pudiera chocar, se apoyaba en el otro cuando tropezaba. El camino se volvía cada vez más empinado y pedregoso. Se tropezó de nuevo, y esta vez no fue capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo, perdió el equilibrio y resbalo, rasguñando dolorosamente la piel de sus manos y rodillas “Probablemente rompí mis pantalones” pensó con pesar

 

 

‘Muéstrame’ Dean se acercó a él, se puso en cuclillas y le dio una botella llena de agua y una barra de chocolate. Limpio con un poco de agua de otra botella los arañazos para quitar la suciedad ‘No necesitaras vendas, sanaran por si solas. Tendrás un par de costras, eso es todo… descansa cinco minutos. Tengo que pensar’

 

 

Cas devoro el dulce con dos o tres voraces bocados. Oh, estaba tan hambriento y cansado. Dean le dio otro dulce, era de sabor diferente, Cas gimió con placer, desconcertando a ambos, a Dean y a sí mismo. Para ocultar la confusa reacción de su cuerpo traidor, le pregunto con la boca llena de dulce

 

 

‘En qué?’

 

 

‘En cómo llevarte a través de la montaña. Ni siquiera estamos de verdad en ella y ya estas herido. Y delante de nosotros esta un camino demasiado difícil’ Dean comenzó a preocuparse un poco

 

 

‘Dios! Dean! Te he buscado por todas partes! Cas?’ Sam exclamo con alivio al ver que caminaba junto a su hermano

 

 

‘Cas ha estado conmigo, dónde estabas?’ Dean fingió un gesto de enojo ‘Se supone que debes cuidarlo!’

 

 

‘Lo siento, solo estaba…’ Sam comenzó a explicarse, pero el Alfa lo silencio con un breve gesto

 

 

‘Ya no importa. Tienes la correa?’

 

 

‘No! La correa no, por favor!’ Cas junto las manos, rogándole, con lágrimas en los ojos

 

 

‘Deja de fingir!’ Dean le interrumpió con dureza, comprobando las trabillas de los jeans del Omega con un par de tirones rápidos, repitiendo el gesto con la el collar y la correa. El collar de cuero y la correa parecían bastante sólidas. Fue hecha para mantener a animales más fuertes y pesados que el Omega

 

 

‘Debería funcionar…’ decidió el Alfa finalmente ‘No tenemos ninguna otra forma de hacerlo con seguridad. Tenemos que improvisar…’ murmuro, atando un extremo en su propio cinturón y luego en el de Cas, creando una especie de arnés improvisado ‘Entonces, si planeas caer por el precipicio, te frenare y tendré tiempo para atraparte’

 

 

El Omega pensó brevemente en ello, era una buena idea, si caía junto a Winchester. Al menos haría un favor a la humanidad librándola del feroz Alfa

 

 

‘No podrás’ adivino Dean sus pensamientos, y soltó una risa ‘Soy demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte y puedo ver lo que estas tramando’

 

 

‘Me resbale y caí y no me atrapaste’ dijo con sequedad, tomando el ultimo sorbo de agua

 

 

'Cierra la maldita boca!’ Dean lo agarró del brazo y lo obligo a ponerse de pie, empujándolo por el camino. El Omega lo desafío dándose vuelta, camino unos pasos de regreso, llegando a estar muy cerca del Alfa. La pendiente lo elevaba un poco, si el Omega hubiera sido capaz de ver, probablemente vería directamente a los ojos de Dean

 

 

‘Puedes arrastrarme a donde te plazca, a la cima de esta montaña, al infierno o a tu casa, pero no podrás hacer que yo te respete! O que me gustes!’ declaro, con el ceño fruncido e inclinando la cabeza. Los ojos azules se centraron con una atención seria y firme, como si realmente contemplara a Dean, provoco escalofríos en el Alfa, aunque sabía que era una ilusión, porque esos fascinantes y bellos ojos estaban dañados y no veían

 

 

Dean se lamio los labios. Vio a Sammy, quien sabiamente se retiró y se precipito en busca de Bobby. Pronto estuvieron solos otra vez. Dean se acercó bruscamente a Cas y lo beso con pasión, con hambre y sin delicadeza. Volvió a sentir el sabor metálico en la lengua. El olor amargo del miedo y el resentimiento

 

 

Aflojo el agarre pero no lo dejo ir completamente

 

 

‘Eres un estúpido y no sabes una mierda!’ dijo con ira y decepción

 

 

‘Estoy ciego y no puedo defenderme. Me atacas porque soy débil, defectuoso y deficiente y porque no puedo pelear! Es fácil someterme y ponerme una correa! Es fácil cuando no se puede pelear! Eres como Elijah! Y no eres mejor que Uriel! Soy una basura, pero tú no eres mejor!’

 

 

Dean se sonrojo como si le hubieran dado una bofetada

 

 

‘No eres débil! Tampoco eres defectuoso! No eres basura!’ gruño y retrocedió unos pasos para calmarse. Luego lo paso de largo y dio unos pasos adelante, tratando de respirar constantemente y de no golpear la enorme roca a su izquierda

 

 

El Omega lo siguió, sin esperar mucho, la correa se estiraba lo arrastraba. Él podía volver a caer y Dean no le ayudaría, no. No podía confiar en los Alfas. En ningún Alfa en lo absoluto, no en Dean, no en Uriel, en nadie. Lo entendió, lección aprendida. Estúpido Omega

 

 

Estúpido, lisiado y patético. Elijah tenía razón sobre él. Debió ahogarse en el rio, debió haber recibido el disparo de ese hombre con balas de plata! Porque seguía vivo? Porque?

 

 

Porque…

 

 

Se limpió las lágrimas en silencio

 

 

Ellos caminaron, y caminaron y caminaron por la montaña, subiendo por la empinada ladera y sobre las rocas, hora tras hora, ya que el exhaustivo camino no tenía fin. Un camino sin fin, sin descanso ni recompensa

 

 

Dean lo arrastraba con la maldita correa y Cas por fin había aceptado su destino

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fue breve y casi paso desapercibido, pero, odie la mención de Lisa, la odio :)


	12. LA SONRISA

Caminaron en silencio por horas, durante las cuales el Omega se pregunto, que significaba con exactitud eso que le había dicho: tu no eres débil. Por supuesto que era débil, era el mas débil de toda la manada. El mas bajo en la jerarquía, el más vulnerable que cualquiera de ellos, más débil que las mujeres, incluso más que los cachorros!

 

 

Dean era más alto, mucho más fuerte. Él podía obligarlo a arrodillarse con simplemente empujándolo con una sola mano. Era capaz de sujetar al Omega sin permitirle moverse o huir. Levanto a Cas como si apenas pesara algo, y lo cargo con apenas un minino esfuerzo!

 

 

Cas sintió el vendaje en su brazo, lo que le recordaba lo que había pasado en el rio

 

 

La fuerte corriente no movió a Dean ni un poco. El Alfa se mantuvo quieto, resistiendo al fuerte flujo del agua, inmóvil, como si estuviera hecho de hormigón y hierro. Saco a Cas del agua antes de que casi se ahogara, con la manda de Uriel tras él. Fue Dean, no Uriel, ni Elijah, quien atrapo al Omega y no lo dejo ir, a pesar de la constante presión y fuerte flujo del agua que intentaba derribarlos. Dean no perdió el equilibrio, incluso cuando Cas se aferró desesperadamente a su chaqueta, desesperado por mantenerse firme y sujetarse a algo, por el temor a resbalar con las piedras en el fondo. Cas se aferró a él con desesperación y Dean no se movió una pulgada

 

 

Era tan fuerte

 

 

Y Cas era débil, no era obvio?

 

 

Porque Dean negaba una verdad evidente, sobre la naturaleza defectuosa del Omega?

 

 

Para consolarlo, tal vez?

 

 

Un consuelo por lastima, eso era todo

 

 

Y luego, durante el calor del momento, Cas mantuvo pegado al Alfa, con el deseo de tocar su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo, tan lleno de vida y energía. Dean era todo lo que Cas no era, un anti tipo de debilidad, impotencia y sin valor… Dean irradiaba grandes cantidades de energía, y tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo, que era tentador acercarse a él, como si así el Omega fuera a tomar algunas de esas cualidades con mantenerse cerca

 

 

Cas intentaba aliviar el doloroso anhelo con algún tipo de calidez… y algo… o alguien… que lo complementara, que pudiera llenar sus deficiencias. Un anhelo que le sofocaba de vez en cuando y estrujaba su corazón, como si estuviera a punto de morir de falta de…

 

 

… ~~amor~~ aire

 

 

‘Necesitas descansar?’ Dean interrumpió los pensamientos de Cas ‘quieres agua? Tienes sed

 

 

Esas preguntas le sorprendieron, negó y juguete con sus manos. Dean se mantuvo a medio paso, olfateando

 

 

‘Que es lo que te asusta?’

 

 

‘Nada’

 

 

‘No me mientas’

 

 

‘No lo hago’

 

 

‘Lo estás haciendo. Se cómo hueles cuando tienes miedo. Y estas asustado, verdad? Entonces?’

 

 

Cas levanto una ceja con sorprendido de que el Alfa pudiera interesarse en su estado emocional. O solo se estaba burlando?

 

 

‘Dímelo ahora’ Exigió Dean, no permitiendo negativas

 

 

‘Se lo que va a pasar’ respondió después de un momento ‘Me golpearas de nuevo. Y me harás… esas cosas’

 

 

Dean necesito de un segundo para entender

 

 

‘Que otras… Ah! Esas cosas!’

 

 

Cas se apoyó en la rocosa pared de la montaña y levanto la mano a su boca entreabierta, tamborileando los dedos en sus dientes frontales. Por lo general lo hacía cuando estaba molesto. Dean estaba aprendiendo los pequeños gestos de Cas, que decían más qua las palabras. El lenguaje corporal del Omega no era tan difícil de descifrar, cuando se podía oler su aroma. Después de todo Dean era un excelente cazador con una sensible nariz, sin mencionar un par de ojos funcionales para complementar el trabajo

 

 

‘Oh, vamos!’ resoplo ‘Algunas de esas cosas fueron bastante agradables! Admítelo!’

 

 

Sonrió abiertamente ante el recuerdo de algunas de esas cosas. Cas negó con la cabeza

 

 

‘No?’ Dean estaba genuinamente confundido ‘Um… en serio? Ni una de ellas?’

 

 

Está bien, sí. Por supuesto que se dio cuenta de que Cas no había estado tan entusiasta o ansioso por ello, pero debía haber algo que le daba placer. Algo que lo hiciera feliz… Algo que pudiera aliviar la tensión y el estrés sexual que Dean solía sentir tan a menudo. Debía gustarle algo así

 

 

‘No’ Cas respondió sin ninguna duda en su voz

 

 

‘No?’ Dean frunció el ceño ante la idea de que le pudiera fallar en la cama. Era un jodido taladro, maldición! Era genial y maravilloso ciento veinte por ciento en la escala del uno al cien! Era un jodido martillo mecánico que golpeaba toda la noche con su… grande, enorme y colosal pene. Nadie nunca se quejó! Por el jodido Padre de todos los lobos!

 

 

No es como que Dean se quedara el tiempo suficiente para hablar… ya sabes… después. No se quedaba para recopilar información útil sobre la calidad de su… um… rendimiento. Todos los números de teléfono y los “llámame después” demostraban claramente que él estaba en óptimas condiciones, por así decirlo

 

 

Como sea. Era increíble que el Omega no lo supiera a estas alturas

 

 

Bien, siendo franco al respecto, Dean era consciente de que su primera vez pudo haber sido probablemente difícil para el niño. De acuerdo, no puso haber sido. Lo fue. No se tenía que estar ciego, para no darse cuenta de la maldita histeria con la que reacciono. Grito, se quejó, pateo y se retorció, dando tanta pelea como le fue posible. Aun así no pudo hacer mucho. Y había estado tan apretado ahí abajo. Tan seco, que Dean tuvo que escupir varias veces en su propio pene para hacerlo lo suficientemente resbaladizo como para poder deslizarse suavemente en ese culo. Tal vez no deslizarse suavemente, sino más bien penetrar con fuerza y con fuertes empujones en ese dulce, apretado y tibio orificio

 

 

Si, bueno… muy bueno recuerdos! Dean suspiro, parpados cerrados, rememorando esa agradable sensación. El todavía tenía algunas imágenes claras de Cas debajo de él, inclinado con su culo al aire, listo y abierto para ser tomado

 

 

Claro que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para el juego previo, Dean tuvo que hacerlo rápido. Reclamar al chico antes de que alguien lo buscara. Alguien de la otra manada. Dean no estaba seguro de si irían tras él, después de haberse llevado al Omega y no se atrevería a correr el riesgo de perder su trofeo. Así que, si. La primera vez no fue exactamente perfecto, no como debería haber sido para ambas partes. El Omega lloro y grito como un cerdo, como si Dean lo desollase o le estuviera despellejando y luego le pusiera sal a la herida. Cosa que, evidentemente, no hizo. A que venía todo ese alboroto?

 

 

Bebé llorón! Así no era como un lobo debía comportarse! De acuerdo, sangro un poco, y qué? Eran solo unos pocos y diminutos rasguños, unos pocos moretones, y algunos cortes menores, que fueron causados accidentalmente, debido a las prisas y la falta de preparación. No era un razón legitima para llorar, entonces porque hacia una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

 

 

Dean se estuvo esforzando en hacer las paces con él. Incluso le daba un beso o dos de vez en cuando! Se suponía que besar era algo bueno, correcto? Y trataba de abrazarlo antes de dormir. Bien, tal vez no tanto como abrazos, porque ya sabes, los Alfas no hacen esas cosas. Por lo menos no de una forma ruda y viril como se acostumbraba entre los lobos Alfa, así que Dean le acunaba protectoramente para demostrarle su afecto. Seguirle la corriente y apaciguar sus temores. Lo había hecho, no?

 

 

O por lo menos, tenía las mejores intenciones de hacerlo tan pronto llegaran a casa. Todo sería mucho más fácil si Cas mostrara un actitud razonable y mostrara un poco más de paciencia

 

 

‘A ti te gustan?’ el Omega pregunto suavemente ‘Um… esas… cosas?’ la última palabra la dijo casi en un tímido susurro

 

 

Dean no supo que decir

 

 

‘Sí. Bueno. Mucho’ el continuo subiendo por el camino, preguntándose de nuevo, como era posible que para el todo se sintiera tan bien y para el Omega se sintiera mal, por la misma cosa y al mismo tiempo. Hacían lo mismo a la vez… tal vez Cas no podía llegar al orgasmo?

 

 

Dean haba tenido relaciones sexuales con un gran número de hombres lobo y seres humanos. Con hombres. Y mujeres. Dúos, tríos, cuartetos… tenía un poco de experiencia, creía que sabía cómo satisfacer a su pareja. O al menos para obtener un número de teléfono, una taza de café caliente, un beso y un “llámame después”

 

 

Porque el Omega era tan rígido e insensible?

 

 

Cuál era el problema de ese chico?!

 

 

Maldita sea! Dean apretó los dientes con frustración

 

 

Siguieron caminando por una hora y media sin decir una palabra, cada uno de ellos perdidos en sus sombríos pensamientos. El clima cambio, reflejando su estado de ánimo. El viento frio soplo con fuerza creciente y Cas se estremeció a pesar de su nueva ropa seca que Garth se la había dado al Omega quien había terminado empapado

 

 

El camino se hizo más estrecho, escarpado y mucho más inclinado que al pie de la montaña. Cas estaba cansado y esperaba que hicieran alguna parada para que pudiera descansar y recuperar fuerzas

 

 

Llegaron a una cornisa ancha y plana, donde toda la manada se reunió, esperanzando al Alfa. Todos ellos exclamaron cuando vieron a Dean para que se apresurara. Cas pensó brevemente en que Uriel no hubiera permitido eso, no habría tolerado tal falta de respeto y de mala conducta de su manada. La manda era como el ejército, solía decir. Cada miembro se ajustaba a las normas, sumisos y obedientes ante la autoridad del Alfa

 

 

La manada de Winchester obedecía a las órdenes de Dean? si, pero se reían en voz alta y en su presencia! Ellos hacían alboroto y hablaban sin permiso! No era ni la mitad de Alfa que era Uriel. Cas no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero había notado las diferencias

 

 

‘Está bien, chicos! Descarguen las mochilas. Todo mundo, háganlo!’ Dean les insto, aplaudiendo ‘Dejen solo los alimentos y el agua. Solo lo mínimo necesario, productos sanitario, mantas y ropa. Todo lo demás, se va al precipicio. Ya no lo necesitamos’

 

 

Todo se quedó en silencio, Cas pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente. No veía sus rostros, pero podía imaginar que no estaban felices. Era bastante seguro de que veían al Alfa con la pregunta obvia, estás loco? Llevaron la preciosa carga por todo el país! Arriesgaron sus vidas por las mochilas llenas de oro de un dragón! Un tesoro!

 

 

Dinero!

 

 

Una inmensa riqueza, y ahora qué? Debían tirarlo todo? Solo porque lo ordenaba el Alfa?

 

 

‘No podemos cruzar la montaña con una carga tan pesada. Tenemos que dejarlo aquí’ Dean agarro la mochilas más cercana, que era la de Kevin, y la vacío de un rápido movimiento

 

 

Kevin suspiro bruscamente, viendo con incredulidad como caían los paquetes envueltos en papel gris caer al fondo del precipicio

 

 

‘El bastardo de Uriel está detrás de nosotros’ dijo Dean con calma, Cas se sintió mal del estómago ‘Nos quieren cazar y llevarse la carga. Esta es nuestra tierra, pero podríamos quedar atrapados en la garganta del diablo. Hay nieve ahí arriba y no tenemos el equipo suficiente ni necesario. No tenía la intención de ir por la Black Bear’ dijo francamente ‘Pero han estado pisándonos los talones estos últimos días, así que… no tenemos muchas opciones. Es esto, o un enfrentamiento cara a cara’

 

 

Dejo que lo procesaran antes de proseguir

 

 

‘Lo siento’

 

 

Cas casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ante tal confesión

 

 

‘Todo esto es mi culpa’ el tono en la voz de Dean era solemne, pero no demasiado sombrío, como si no estuviera tan preocupado como creía Cas ‘Pero podemos hacerlo, iremos ligeros y más rápido, si no nos detenemos, llegaremos en ocho o diez horas’

 

 

‘Esa escoria perdió a dos lobos y un Omega’ intervino Bobby, exponiendo un punto ‘Buscara venganza’

 

 

‘No, el buscara el oro’ Dean le corrigió ligeramente ‘No se llevaron los cuerpos y el Omega no significa nada para el’

 

 

Cas se encogió ante la contundente observación

 

 

‘Podemos ocultar el oro en alguna cueva y volver más tarde…’ Kevin sugirió, viendo hacia arriba del acantilado. Dean levanto la mano. Cas se acurruco contra la pared de roca, para evitar el viento y también para mantenerse lejos de los lideres, como era apropiado de un buen Omega

 

 

‘Tiren todo’ dijo rotundamente Dean. Cas no podía considerarlo como una orden. Pero tampoco fue una petición. Dean no pregunto, el solo les dijo que hacer, esperando a que ellos lo hiciera. Y el tono! Cas se sorprendió ante el tono desprovisto de emociones, como si simplemente estuviera teniendo una conversación sobre el clima o como si hubiese pedido que le pasaran la sal durante la comida familiar

 

 

Pero no se trataba de sal! Era oro! Cas supo de inmediato que no obedecerían. Su ~~antigua~~ manda no lo habría hecho. Sin duda, en cualquier momento se levantarían contra el! Su ~~antigua~~ familia no dejaría el tesoro por absolutamente nada del mundo. Además, Uriel nunca diría que abandonaran algo de valor. Entonces, que pasaría ahora? Dean acababa de cometer un gran error, y parecía que ya no sería el Alfa de esta manada

 

 

Bueno, el todavía _sería_ un Alfa, técnicamente, pero no sería el Padre Lobo, el protector y líder, el más importante de la manda, el más respetado, y el primero entre iguales. Excepto que no había algo como la igualdad entre hombres lobo. Cas se preguntó qué era lo que sucedería

 

 

No con el Alfa, no. A él no le importaba lo que le pasaría a Dean Winchester

 

 

Sino con él, lo que le pasaría a Cas. Lo dejarían libre? Tal vez podía encontrar a el amigo de la sheriff Jody, ese hombre viejo con balas de plata. A Cas le gustaría presentar sus respetos en la tumba de la señorita sheriff

 

 

Entonces él podría encontrar a algún otro policía y pedir ayuda. Estaba decidido a no volver con Uriel, y tenía una corta lista de opciones sobre la mesa. Él no se quedaría con los Winchester y no regresaría a Uriel de ninguna manera. Su única opción eran los humanos

 

 

Se sintió un poco mareado, el corazón le palpitaba violentamente en anticipación. Para distraerse de la abrumadora ola de emociones, se centró en las voces y en los olores procedentes de todos. Trato de adivinar quién sería el nuevo Alfa. Bobby? Tal vez Sam? Sam era Beta, pero era muy fuerte y era tan alto como un árbol! Dean le dijo una vez que Sam era el lobo más fuerte de la manda y que fácilmente podía pelear con múltiples oponentes. Fue por eso que Dean le asigno vigilar a Cas. Eso fue lo que dijo una noche, cuando estaba en un estado particularmente animado, después de… _esas cosas_

 

 

Entonces, Bobby o Sam? Cas era optimista, ya que ninguno de ellos le haría muchas preguntas si quería dejar la manada

 

 

Pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de fuertes protestas y rebelión, los únicos sonidos que escuchaban eran… solo el ajetreo apresurado y golpes del oro cayendo por la orilla, con un estruendo distintivo

 

 

Sin titubeos ni vacilaciones

 

 

Cas se arrastró en cuatro patas como un bebé que aún no podía caminar. Encontró a Jo olfateando, reconociendo su estado de ánimo. Ella palmeo con sus manos y dijo con alivio

 

 

‘Mucho mejor ahora!’ casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz ‘Así que, Cas! Como te va? Estas bien?’

 

 

‘No estas molesta?’

 

 

‘Molesta?’

 

 

‘Molesta! Con el Alfa’ murmuro en voz baja ‘Por lo del oro’

 

 

‘Nah! Hay muchas más de estas cosas en la playa!’ dijo alegremente ‘No es nuestro primer rodeo. Además es el Alfa. Él sabe lo que está haciendo. Aquí, toma mi chaqueta, es para el invierno. Eres tan delgado que te quedara. Yo estoy preparada y una para la nieve. En Texas el calor es caliente como el infierno, pero aquí en Montana necesitas protección extra para el trasero!’ ella se rio suavemente ‘No querrás atrapar un resfriado, verdad?’

 

 

‘No… um… ‘ solo logro apenas un murmuro en respuesta, estaba sin palabras

 

 

‘Quieres un caramelo?’

 

 

Cas negó distraídamente. Dio unos golpecitos con el dedo a sus dientes, pensando. Uriel nunca habría permitido que algo así sucediera. Zacarías, sus tíos y primos no lo habrían escuchado. Y todos ellos eran bien disciplinados y obedientes, a diferencia de los Winchester, que eran escandalosos, desordenados y no eran dóciles ante las ordenes. Y sin embargo, Dean los lograba persuadir para que siguieran sus ordenes

 

 

Era mejor Alfa que Uriel?

 

 

Cas no lo sabía, no podía saber si los Alfas eran bueno o malos. La autoridad y la naturaleza de los Alfa no eran su problema. El poderoso Primer Lobo, hace mucho, creo la primera manada, Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Los Alfas para liderar, los Betas para obedecer y los Omegas tenían un propósito en especial, no tenían habilidades únicas ni necesarias para sobrevivir. No eran buenos cazadores, ni astutos vendedores, ni agricultores fuertes. Los Omegas no eran más que…

 

 

…bueno…

 

 

…como Uriel solía decir…

 

 

(Cas odiaba esa palabra y se odiaba más a si mismo por ser un Omega y como si eso no fuese suficiente, ciego)

 

 

…Parásitos

 

 

‘Levántate’ Dean se le acercó levantando por uno de sus brazos ‘Ahora escúchame con mucho cuidado’ lo llevo a la pared de roca y comenzó a explicar ‘Tenemos que cruzar por Black Bear. Nuestro hogar está cruzando el valle. Casa. Tenemos que subir este acantilado hasta la cordillera y luego descender por el camino más corto posible. La Garganta de Diablo. Es un camino, pero no es fácil, utilizaremos medidas de seguridad ya instaladas, ganchos, escaleras y cadenas, están fijas en las rocas. No debes tener miedo, de acuerdo?’

 

 

El corazón de Cas se hundió en el estomago

 

 

 

‘Espera, Alfa, nunca he hecho…’

 

 

‘Lo sé, yo te ayudare. Voy a estar cerca, no te dejare solo, me escuchas?’

 

 

‘SI, pero Alfa…’

 

 

‘Te diré exactamente qué hacer. No tenemos tiempo de discusiones ni berrinches. Y no me arrojes piedras. Lo entiendes?’

 

 

‘Estoy ciego! No veo el camino Dean. No veo el camino! Como se supone que subiré si no veo el camino?!’ entro en pánico ‘Por favor Alfa, déjame aquí, esperare a Uriel, si de verdad esta tras nosotros…’

 

 

‘Cállate!’ Dean grito bruscamente para callarlo ‘Ya has llegado muy lejos, por si no lo has notado. Estamos a un tercio del camino. Nadie se queda atrás, incluso tú. Ahora bien, el hecho de que no puedas ver es tu mayor ventaja. Confía en mí. No te dejare caer, sé que tienes miedo, pero voy a estar a tu lado y no te dejare caer’ repitió con calma, enfatizando cada palabra, para ayudar a que Cas lo aceptara y se sometiera a el

 

 

Cas asintió a regañadientes. Que otra cosa podía hacer?

 

 

‘No habrá berrinches’ prometió, bajando la cabeza con resignación ‘No arrojare discutiré, ni arrojare piedras’

 

 

Principalmente, pensó, porque, de donde sacaría una piedra en una pared que era plana?

 

 

‘Está bien, genial!’ Dean le palmeo el hombro con emoción, ajeno a los deseos secretos del Omega ‘Recuerda: escucha mi voz, haz todo lo que diga y todo estará bien. oh! Y… esto es crucial…’ se inclinó sobre Cas y dijo con fingida seriedad ‘Hagas lo que hagas, no mires para abajo

 

 

Soltó una risa burlona y despreocupada, ignorando la expresión herida en el rostro del Omega

 

 

 

****---****

 

 

 

No era una broma. Dean tenía razón. Cas no veía nada debajo de sus pies, así que el vértigo no lo afectaba. El no tuvo problemas con su oído interno, responsable del equilibrio, y sentía una superficie sólida y firme bajo el, lo suficientemente sólida como para no entrar en pánico

 

 

Dean le pidió que se moviera a su ritmo, un paso a la vez y sosteniéndose de la cadena, Cas hizo lo que le ordenaba. Arrastraba los pies sin levantarlos del suelo. Primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo, hacia una breve pausa para equilibrar su cuerpo y respirar, exhalaba y repetía todo desde el principio. Pie derecho, pies izquierdo, pausa, cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra inhalar y exhalar. Y de nuevo, hasta que Dean le dijo que se detuviera

 

 

Era más fácil de lo que esperaba, especialmente cuando Dean dijo: ‘Ahora, a cuatro pulgadas a la derecha, hay una pequeña diferencia de nivel, pero solo dos o tres pulgadas. Lo tienes? Está bien, de acuerdo, mueve la mano a la derecha en la cadena, se mueve? Lo sientes? Bien, muy bien. ahora para y espera por mí. La cadena se tensara, pero eso es por mi peso, no es nada malo. Estas a salvo. Inclínate un poco hacia adelante, utiliza tu peso como palanca. Muy bien! relaja tus músculos. Tranquilo… Cas, con calma, no es una carrera. Respira profundamente, quiero escuchar tu respiración! Exhala. Ahora, un paso grande, diez pulgadas, con cuidado, es complicado, es estrecho, tiene solo dos pies y medio por donde pisar, así que intenta buscar el mejor punto de apoyo. Lo encontraste? Cas? Habla conmigo’

 

 

‘Si, Dean, puedo con esto’

 

 

‘Genial. Mueve el peso de tu cuerpo al pie derecho, y cuando estés seguro de que puedes y te sientas cómodo, agarra el gancho, está a nivel de tus hombros’

 

 

Y así fue, poco a poco, paso a paso, palabra, se movió por el acantilado, escarpado, con apenas donde sujetarse y con un abismo en su espalda. Dean no le dio instrucciones erróneas, Cas pronto dejo de pensar en si podía confiar en el o no. Comenzaba a entender porque los otros lobos obedecían las ordenes de Dean, incluso si eso significaba perder el oro

 

 

Cas nunca estuvo realmente familiarizado con el concepto de propiedad. El nunca tuvo que lidiar con el dinero. Jamás tuvo nada que le perteneciera, a excepción de la mochila, la que Dean le dio y que unas horas mas tarde fue robada por Elijah. Cas no comprendía el deseo de poseer, algo que todos los demás manifestaban, especialmente los Alfas, como Uriel y Dean. El no lograba entender, lo que Dean tenia en mente cuando decía “Te tengo. Eres mío”

 

 

Lo que si entendía el Omega, era el ser propiedad de alguien. El partencia a la manada. A su familia

 

 

Al menos, antes. Y ahora?

 

 

A Dea…

 

 

Um…

 

 

No. A él no

 

 

Pero sería agradable pertenecer a alguien

 

 

‘Estoy aquí’ dijo Dean, cuando Cas levanto su rostro, en busca de su voz ‘Mantén la concentración! Continua moviéndote’

 

 

Y Cas se dio cuenta, con asombro, que las órdenes dadas, en realidad le ayudaban a seguir adelante, la confianza y la actitud dominante de Dean le ayudaban, dándole comodidad. Dean sabía qué hacer, solo necesitaba obedecer las órdenes y la escala no resultaría tan difícil. Claro, que resultaba extenuante para los músculos, pero no tan arduo como temió al principio. Solo se sostenía de la cadena y mantenía los pies firmes en los  lugares donde Dean le decía

 

 

Cas se sentía seguro porque había alguien ahí para él, vigilando sus torpes pasos de bebé, a la par con él, aunque le hacía perder el tiempo con su lamentable falta de condición física. Parecía que juntos eran capaces de lograr lo imposible. Al menos imposible para él, un inútil ciego, alguien que era un problema. Una plaga

 

 

Uriel le dijo una vez, que era un parásito que tomaba alimentos si  haber contribuido con nada valioso a los ingresos familiares. Cas se esforzaba en trabajar duro, realizando tareas domésticas diarias cada día, limpiar los inodoros, hacer las camas, fregar los pisos, sacar la basura, sin embargo, había un montón de cosas que él no era capaz de hacer debido a su ceguera, debido a eso, tenía que confiar en que los miembros de su manada lo proveerían

 

 

Así que, no hacer nada lo convertía en un lastre

 

 

“Uriel quiso deshacerse de mi durante años” pensó con comprensión. Quien habría querido tratar con un discapacitado como él?

 

 

Sin embargo, estaba de pie ahí, en el precipicio, caminando por salientes estrechas. Estaba consiguiendo no caer y quedar aplastado contra el suelo (al menos por ahora). Estaba jadeando como un perro, pero ha estado subiendo la montaña por horas, por sí mismo

 

 

Con un poco de ayuda

 

 

Pero lo hacía con sus propias piernas

 

 

“Lo estoy haciendo en este momento” pensó con repentino orgullo “Lo estoy haciendo”

 

 

Una nueva y cálida sensación se apodero de su interior. No lo reconoció del todo. No lo había experimentado tan a menudo en su vida, por lo que necesito un momento para identificarlo y darle nombre. Satisfacción. Sí. Orgullo. Respeto por sí mismo. Eso era lo que sentía en ese mismo momento. Le gustaría que Elijah pudiera verlo. Y Zacarías. Y su tío Uriel. Incluso Gabriel

 

 

“Me pregunto si se burlaría de mí? Me seguiría considerando un perdedor?” Cas estaba un poco confundido por el nuevo concepto, pero no importaba lo que Gabriel o Elijah, o incluso el tío Uriel, pudieran pensar de él, había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir las expectativas del Alfa. Sí, eso era cierto, iba rezagado, pero no se rindió

 

 

‘No soy tan débil como pensaba. No lo soy, no lo soy” disfruto en silencio en su mente

 

 

Dean lo vio, sorprendido al detectar el dulce aroma de flores. Entonces vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del Omega. La sonrisa no era para él, pero había una sonrisa en sus labio. Cas mantenía la concentración, con pasos cuidadosos, pero no dejo de sonreír. Dean sonrió ampliamente, aunque Cas no pudiera verlo

 

 

El viento soplaba una brisa suave, Dean respiro profundamente, tratando de averiguar las emociones de este niño. Cas estaba feliz. No eufórico, Dean se dijo a sí mismo, pero feliz

 

 

‘Lo estás haciendo bien’ lo alabo y Cas levanto la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, con esos ojos ciegos, con el color azul claro del cielo en ellos, tan vibrantes e intensos, que verlos le quito el aliento a Dean por un segundo. Sin mencionar que su corazón dio un vuelco, como si hubiera visto a si primer amor adolescente. Por supuesto que no. El niño era solo una… recreación. Si, esa era la palabra correcta. Una forma agradable de pasar el rato libre. Eso era todo

 

 

Pero no pudo evitar mirarle con esa sonrisa tonta, que lo hacía sentir estúpido y feliz, estúpido de nuevo y más feliz. Rebosante de alegría, en realidad

 

 

Y luego Cas sonrió más ampliamente, de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus pequeños hoyuelos en las rosadas mejillas

 

 

Dean perdió el aliento ‘Oh mi…’

 

 

‘Que?’ el Omega se alarmo

 

 

‘Nada!’ Dean dio una risa nerviosa

 

 

‘Algo está más?’

 

 

‘Todo está bien, muy bien. en serio’ le aseguro ‘Todo está bien, y estas haciendo un excelente trabajo aquí’ Dean alabo al niño para animarlo y alentarlo a seguir esforzándose

 

 

‘Te estas burlando de mí?’ Cas pregunto con desconfianza, medio cabizbajo, claramente desconfiando de la amabilidad del Alfa

 

 

‘No. No me burlaría a tu costa. Lo prometo’ Dean se intentó explicar, pero no fue capaz de formar una frase completa ‘Es solo que… um… tu… está bien, um… es solo que tú tienes…’

 

 

‘Que?’ Cas pregunto con tristeza, preparándose para que señalara sus errores, para que le reprochara y se burlara

 

 

‘La sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Hum. Si’ Dean gruño, e inmediatamente le dio una serie de instrucciones bien elaboradas y llenas de detalles sobre como tomar los próximos pasos

 

 

Cas se centró en sus palabras, arrastrando los pies exactamente por donde el Alfa le dijo, teniendo cautela y cuidado con cada paso, uno a uno. Ya no sonreía. Pero el olor de felicidad llego de nuevo, emanando de su cuerpo y de su cabello con renovadas fuerzas. El dulce aroma flotaba alrededor, como una fina niebla, flotando en el aire, sin ceder a las ráfagas del viento ni disipándose, sin evaporarse, y en repetidas ocasiones llegaba a la nariz de Dean, como una atrayente brisa marina

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y aquí, es donde entro en panico :3
> 
> este es el ultimo capitulo que Saxnas a publicado en ingles, no se hasta cuando vaya a publicar los capítulos siguientes, pero en cuanto lo haga, lo traducire
> 
> a las personas que han seguido la historia, por favor, no desesperen, la siguiente publicación podría ser en dos días o semanas, la verdad no lo se, es cuestión de ser paciente n.n
> 
> entonces, nos leemos pronto :)


	13. FATIGA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bla, bla, bla, bla, excusas, bla, bla, bla, pretextos, sinceramente solo fue la pereza que hay en mi, soy horrible y una pesima persona, lo se
> 
>  
> 
> si aun hay gente esperando esto, son santos y su virtud es la paciencia

-Que pasa? - Dean se acercó lo suficiente a Cas para que el omega pudiera tocar su mano extendida -Andando. Necesitamos acelerar un poco el paso

 

 

Cas negó con la cabeza. Dean estaba a punto de gritarle que dejare de lloriquear y dejara de ser una damisela todo el tiempo, cuando noto el miedo en la expresión del omega y como las manos temblorosas de Cas apenas sostenían la cadena

 

 

-Que es esta vez? - pregunto tratando de ser amable y parecer tranquilo para aplacar al molesto cachorro -Que pasa? ¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿Quieres que te repita las instrucciones? Se que estas cansado Cas, pero necesito que te concentres en….

 

 

Cas volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez doblando sus rodillas. Con una mano tomo con firmeza la cadena, presionando los eslabones fuertemente contra su pecho, con la otra mano busco temblorosamente la correa, tirando de la hebilla con creciente pánico

 

 

-Libérame! ¡Libérame, quítame esto!

 

 

-Suficiente! -Dean lo tomo por la muñeca -Que fue lo que te dije? Que.Fue.Lo.Que.Te.Dije? ¡Obedéceme! ¡No entres en pánico ahora! ¿Mírame, cachorro, me escuchas? ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Cas, me estas escuchando? - Cas estaba a punto de dejarse caer, apenas se sostenía, no le quedaban fuerzas, Dean se dio cuenta de ello. Cas estaba agotado, apoyado en una saliente angosta, sosteniéndose de la cadena con todo lo que restaba de sus fuerzas, con el cuerpo apunto de sucumbir y tan pálido como la nieve -Maldita sea, Cas, ¡no te desmayes aquí!

 

 

Cas se veía casi cómico con su pequeño trasero al aire colgando sobre el acantilado, pero Dean no se rio en absoluto. Estaban a un tercio del empinado peñasco y solo una sobresaliente de unos cuantos centímetros los separaba de una caída segura en el abismo y su fondo rocoso. Sus únicos puntos seguros eran unas cuantas fisuras, apenas del ancho de un par de dedos y la vieja y oxidada cadena que Dean podía tomar sin problemas entre sus grandes manos, pero Cas era más pequeño, más débil y ahora le era casi imposible mantenerse firme y seguir el ritmo, no podría seguir mucho mas

 

 

\- ¿Voy por ti, no te muevas, escucha mi voz, solo concéntrate en mi voz, Cas, voy por ti, no caerás, lo prometo, solo tienes que escucharme cachorro, ¿de acuerdo? - Dean comenzó a hablar, evitando el ataque de pánico, mientras intentaba mejorar su posición contra la pared -No pasara nada malo…. Te lo prometo, te cargare y no te dejare caer

 

 

-No! - grito el omega, fijando sus ojos en Dean, con las pupilas expandidas que sus ojos casi parecían negros -Mejor déjame o te podría llevar conmigo, soy muy pesado, estoy cansado alfa, solo déjame aquí y vete, alcanza a tu manada, ellos te necesitan, yo solo…. solo…. solo déjame…- Cas intento ajustar su agarre a la cadena, pero sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse, Cas comenzó a gimotear

 

 

-De ninguna manera pequeño bastardo! - le grito Dean con un tono mas amenazador y profundo que de costumbre -Pon en marcha tu trasero! ¿A dónde perteneces? Hey! ¡Responde, niño mimado y perezoso! ¿A dónde perteneces?

 

 

-A… tus… a tus … pies…- respondió entre lagrimas y tartamudeos -A t-tus pies…

 

 

-Si, buen chico, muy bien Cas, ahora deja de llorar y escúchame, estoy justo a un lado tuyo, estoy justo junto a ti y no te dejare caer, pero tienes que dar un paso, estoy muy cerca, solo muévete un poco, puedes hacerlos, será fácil, yo te guiare y podrás hacerlo, los has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, llegaste muy lejos

 

 

-No, no, no, no… déjame, déjame morir aquí… estoy cansado…- Cas volvió a llorar, como un pequeño cachorro, Dean rodo los ojos

 

 

-Jesús, cachorro! ¡Deja de llorar como un cachorro indefenso! Ven aquí y toma tu lugar, se un buen omega y toma tu lugar a mis pies! - lo insto, alcanzando una de sus muñecas, esperando que el omega lo entendiera como una señal para moverse. Cas obedeció, pie izquierdo primero, balanceándose lentamente hacia Dean, moviendo enseguida el pie derecho, apenas unas pulgadas. Dean estaba listo para atraparlo, temiendo una caída, pero Cas logro llegar a él, tanto como le fue posible -Esta bien, lo hiciste muy bien- lo elogio suavemente -Ahora toma tu lugar- el omega obedeció, se agacho, ignorando su cansancio. Dean tuvo que guiarlo a una posición más cómoda - ¿Vuélvete hacia mí, tu derecha hacia la pared, puedes distinguir izquierda de derecha? ¿Por supuesto que puedes, no eres estúpido, bien, buen chico, te voy a sujetar y no te soltare, lo prometo, ahora coloca tus pies uno de tras de otro, tienes suficiente espacio, si justo así, lo hiciste bien, estas bien? ¿Cómodo?

 

 

El omega asintió, moviéndose cuidadosamente. Dean pensó en que resultaba mejor que el omega fuera ciego, ya que el inmenso cielo era abrumadoramente contrastante con el abismo a sus pies, donde una muerte segura esperaba, creía, podían resultar aterradores para el pequeño omega a sus pies. Por supuesto, que la vista era majestuosa para Dean, las montañas eran imponentes y majestuosas, pero sabia que el omega podía quedar tan atónito de admiración como de terror y pánico, en cualquier caso, en su mente, ambos terminaban con Cas al fondo de Black Bear Rock, y eso era algo que había estado de tratando de evitar, no dejaría que Cas callera por absolutamente nada al fondo del acantilado, y todo había ido tan bien, estaban tan cerca y luego Cas comenzó a llorar y paralizarse 

 

 

-Ahora dame tu mano, sostente de mi pierna, hazlo rápido, bien, a la cuenta de tres…- Cas asintió nerviosamente, pero cumplió todo lo que le ordenaba. Por un instante Dean tuvo la sensación de que el omega caería, pero Cas se aferro a el tan fuerte como podía, Dean tiro de la ropa de Cas para ayudarle a levantarse -Bien, estamos bien, descansa- Dean lo sostuvo contra el, abrazándole con un brazo mientras la otra se aferraba a la cadena, tan pegados al muro de piedra como les era posible, preguntándose que hacer a continuación

 

 

Cas parecía demasiado cansado como para continuar escalando. No podían detenerse por mucho, y tampoco podían retroceder, y dejarlo no era una de las opciones. “Mierda!” pensó, resoplo molesto ante su situación. La manada ya debía estar muy por delante de ellos, probablemente estaban en la cima mientras esperaban a su estúpido alfa y a su pequeño cachorro. Debian estarse riendo de su estúpida y obstinada terquedad. ¿Porque no escucho a Bobby? Debería haber dejado a él omega en el bosque, con la alguacil Jody. Un problema menos con el cual lidiar

 

 

Pero…

 

 

Dean observo a Cas, el omega se aferraba desesperadamente a él, pero viviblemente más calmado. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser de un azul brillante, sus pupilas ya no estaban expandidas ante el miedo. Cas dejo salir suspiros de alivio, su cuerpo se relajo y dejo de estar tenso. Se sentía seguro con Dean, y el alfa lo sabía, ante eso sonreía con satisfacción

 

 

Cas se sentía más seguro, y recordó los momentos en que descansaba en el bosque mientras Dean estaba cerca y Sam le daba algo de comer, agua y una cálida manta de lana. Cas solía dormir después de comer y Dean esperaba pacientemente hasta que despertaba. Esos eran buenos tiempos, pensó con repentino anhelo de esos momentos de serenidad, tan raros y escasos en su vida

 

 

Mientras estaba en esa posición, Cas se dio cuenta de que Dean no lo castigaba mientras estaba así, a sus pies. Nunca se burlaba de él, se mantenía ocupado con otras cosas, como dar ordenes a la manada, y hablando con Sam o Bobby, como si el omega no estuviera allí. O comía y le preguntaba a Cas si quería un poco mas de comida, lo que el quisiera, agua o dulces o pan. Ah, bueno, el pan ya estaba un poco rancio, duro y seco, pero Cas nunca se quejo

 

 

Si, fueron buenos momentos

 

 

Nadie lo molestaba en esa manada. Nadie se burlaba de él, ni se aprovechaba de su ceguera. Por supuesto que Dean lo trataba cruelmente mientras el… bueno, cuando el… cuando le hacia esas cosas… pero no era tan malo como Elijah, él era especialmente cruel con Cas todo el tiempo, lo maltrataba, le quitaba la poca comida que le era permitida en su antigua manada y le quitaba sus pocas cosas (Cas aun no podía aceptar que le quitara su mochila y su preciado tarro de miel). Exceptuando a Gabriel, que, aunque se burlaba de él y le hacía bromas crueles, solía ser amable con él, claro que nunca en presencia de los demás

 

 

Cas suspiro nuevamente. Si alguien le preguntara (aunque sabia que nadie lo haría), si tuviera que elegir entre una manada y a otra, el elegiría a la nueva manada, con Jo, Sam y Ellen, en lugar de Elijah, Uriel, Zacharias, o incluso Gabriel. Extrañaba un poco a Balthazar y Anna, pero ya no eran cercanos a él, no como cuando eran niños, ellos no solían involucrarse cuando alguien lo maltrataba, permanecían en silencio y no se involucraban

 

 

Tal vez porque no era realmente bueno, porque en verdad no valía ningún centavo. Quizá esta nueva manada se daría cuenta de su verdadero valor, y eventualmente lo despreciarían por ser el monstruo que era

 

 

-Bien, termino el descanso, hora de irnos- Dean le dio un jalón, Cas se levanto a regañadientes, deslizando sus manos sobre el cuerpo del alfa, sin atreverse a soltarlo. Estaban tan cerca, justo como en el rio. El olor de Dean era fuerte y mucho mas notable en la garganta, tenia una textura áspera e incómoda, como olor a alquitrán o resina de pino, pero a Cas le gustaba, lo inhalaba con entusiasmo, casi con placer

 

 

-Podemos volver al valle? - pregunto esperanzado, aunque sabia la respuesta

 

 

-Ahí es a donde vamos, justo al otro extremo del valle- respondió Dean -Vamos a casa, Cas

 

 

La impresión de placer y comodidad desapareció de inmediato. En su lugar, el olor del alfa le recordó dolor y violencia, Cas quiso alejarse, cubrir su nariz y protegerse de ese peligroso hedor. Quería gritarle a Dean: “¡No, ese no es mi hogar!” pero de que serviría discutir con él? A Dean no le importaba, obviamente

 

 

-No creo que pueda- confeso con los ojos húmedos, esos ojos tan magnéticos y azules en los que Dean estaba tan… atrapado. El omega inclino la cabeza e inesperadamente, para si mismo (y para Dean) apoyo su mejilla contra el brazo del alfa -Tengo sueño

 

 

\- ¿Solo tenemos que subir un poco más, será fácil, solo tenemos que llegar a una pequeña saliente -Dean tenía algunos problemas para describir las cosas que Cas no podía ver -Cuando lleguemos, podremos sentarnos, tomar algo y comer, no te dejare dormir, pero podrás descansar unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

 

 

-Si…- Cas sabia que no tenia otra opción, no tuvo más opción que ser obediente

 

 

*

 

 

Los siguientes metros, fueron largos, le dio la impresión de que jamás terminarían. Cada paso exigía un esfuerzo terrible para todo su cuerpo. Cas sintió por primera vez músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Todo su cuerpo quemaba, era como si le gritaran, ¡“Estoy aquí! ¡Duele! ¡Detente!”

 

 

Ya no sonreía, ya no se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, Uriel tenia razón, Elijah tenia razón. Era un omega sin valor ni importancia, un perdedor, inútil e inservible. El más débil de la manada. ¡Estúpido Dean! ¿Porque incluso lo tomo? ¿Para qué? Debería haberlo dejado en el bosque o dejarlo con esa mujer, la sheriff. Debería haberlo vendido a leñadores, le habría gustado más. Ah y esos movimientos monótonos: un paso a la derecha, colocar el peso sobre ese pie, ahora el izquierdo, el peso sobre el izquierdo, repítelo de nuevo, pie derecho…

 

 

-Que pasa ahora? - Dean pregunto con dureza -Porque estas llorando esta vez?

 

 

-Soy inútil! ¡No puedo hacerlo! - estallo en llanto -Déjame morir aquí! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Solo déjame y estrellarme, todos tus problemas terminaran!

 

 

-Deja de ser una princesa dramática! - le interrumpió para terminar con esas tonterías - ¡Casi terminas, son solo unos cuantos pasos más! ¡Muévete y deja de llorar!

 

 

-No! ¡Ya no seguiré! ¡Ya no lo hare! ¡Tú no eres mi alfa! ¡No eres mi alfa! - Cas grito con rabia poco común en omegas, aun así, dio otro paso. Y uno más, se movió apenas unos centímetros. Y luego sintió a Dean, su mano grande estaba sobre su muñeca, la tomo con fuerza para colocarla en una barra de hierro

 

 

-Lo sientes? Llegaste, es la escalera, lo lograste cachorro- dijo en voz baja -Ahora arriba, sube y te dejare descansar- lo alentó a hacer un esfuerzo más, dándole un pequeño impulso para llegar a un lugar seguro

 

 

-Lo hice? - pregunto con incredulidad Cas

 

 

-Si! ¡Pequeño idiota llorón! ¡Lo lograste! Ahora menos charla y mas acción- su rostro se tensó -por favor…- siguió empando el cuerpo de Cas. El chico estaba tan débil que apenas movía sus delgadas piernas y Dean se prometió a si mismo, que tan pronto llegaran a casa, Cas tendría que ganar algo de peso. Y músculos, mejorar la resistencia. Mas comida y ejercicios… Planear el hiso sonreír ante la idea de cómo ambos podían correr juntos después de un abundante desayuno, y luego, hacerlo en el bosque, donde nadie se pusiera a curiosear. Antes que nada, primero tenían que terminar de subir esa maldita montaña, y cuanto más rápido mejor

 

 

La sangre bombeaba en los oídos del omega, como un tambor, y sus pulmones quemaban con cada respiración. No sabía con exactitud hacia a donde lo estaba dirigiendo Dean, pero finalmente sintió una roca saliente, ancha y plana debajo de él. Se sentó en ella. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente, cerrando los ojos. De repente la firme y dura roca le pareció tan cómoda y perfecta. Dejo que sus piernas colgaran en el borde. ¡Oh! Que delicia, que alegría y consuelo, simplemente sentado, descansando, con la mente en blanco. Y el estómago vacío, pensó de pronto. En ese momento Dean le dio una botella de agua (la bebió casi toda de un golpe) y un chocolate. Cas termino la barra en algunos enormes bocados 

 

 

-Descansa, descansa…- Dean lo atrapo entre sus brazos, en un abrazo de oso, se recostó contra la pared de piedra, tumbando a Cas en su pecho, un poco torpe, pero sorprendentemente cómodo, con una mejilla en el pecho amplio y musculoso del alfa. El omega podía escuchar el constante y firme latir del corazón, contrario al suyo, que casi salía por su garganta. El ritmo regular lo calmo, era como una canción de cuna. El abrazo de Dean lo calentaba, era agradable, el chico bostezo una y otra vez, en voz alta y ruidosamente

 

 

-Para alguien que nunca ha escalado montañas, lo estás haciendo bastante bien

 

 

-De verdad? - el omega murmuro con asombro, despejando un poco el sueño

 

 

-Con el tiempo, saltaras de aquí a allá como Bambi- Dean se rio, alborotando su cabello

 

 

-Lo hare?

 

 

-Si, lo harás, solo tienes que confiar en mí y veras lo fácil que es- la voz de Dean estaba llena de orgullo, se las había arreglado para llevar a este frágil y tembloroso chico tan lejos, a pesar de todos los obstáculos y de las advertencias de Bobby

 

 

-No veré nada- Cas bostezo una vez más y explico cortésmente -Estoy ciego, recuerdas?

 

 

-Eres terco y obstinado, cierto? - Dean dijo bruscamente -Pero tienes la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto…

 

 

-Soy agradable? - Cas pregunto en voz baja

 

 

-No dije que lo fueras…- Dean protesto esperando que su vacilación no fuera tan evidente -Solo… bueno, quise decir… que estas bien. Eres algo así como… lindo, eso es todo… ahora duerme

 

 

-Dijiste, “la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto”- insistió Cas

 

 

-Solo lo dije por decir! ¡Cállate y duerme!

 

 

-Lo soy! - Cas sonrió -Crees que soy lindo!

 

 

-Hace un momento estabas cansado y ahora no puedes dejar de hablar! - dijo Dean bruscamente -Duerme! No puedo perder todo el día, creí que los omegas eran tímidos y callados, no vanidosos y caprichosos, creo que tengo a uno roto- refunfuño con un anciano gruñón

 

 

Cas quería responder algo, pero solo murmuro incomprensiblemente. Dean vio su oscuro cabello y sus mejillas sonrojadas. En realidad, no debería dejarlo dormir. Deberían ponerse en marcha, apresurarse y ponerse al día con la manada. Estaban de últimos, estaban muy atrás, en la parte mas difícil. Deberían irse. Tenían que hacerlo. Ya habían pasado quince minutos, Dean debía mover al omega y hacerlo subir

 

 

-No tenemos tiempo Blancanieves- susurro con inesperado afecto

 

 

Cas abrió la boca y babeo un poco la camisa de Dean

 

 

-Esta bien- decidió Dean -Unos minutos más, pero eso es todo, cachorro, no mas siestas, no es un maldito spa

 

 

Cas ronco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por haber leido :)

**Author's Note:**

> notas de odio y comentarios son bienvenidos n.n
> 
> para mas notas de odio, mi cuenta de twitter @mafefujoshi


End file.
